La Presa
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: Para que una caceria sea buena tiene que haber reto, competencia un buen rival y por supuesto: Una exelente Presa, pero...y si la presa tiene otros planes?dejen Review Yaoi..! cap 9 arriba despues de mucho pelear T.T
1. Default Chapter

Oo….Se que alguien pedirá mi cabeza al ver esto pero…T-T no pude evitarlo, en serio..! Mis dedos corrían por el teclado antes de que pudiera detenerlos..!

Alex: ahora esta inventando que su mano esta poseída…no le crean, simplemente le llego una alucinación…otra vez….

No es cierto..! es que…no pude detener mi espíritu creativo..! El esta maquinando de todo, este yo de acuerdo o no..! - U

Alex: sehh…ya te lo creyeron…

T-T como sea…mi cabeza esta a disposición de quien quiera decapitarme, ya sea porque no les gusta el fic o por no mantener mi palabra de no subir otro fic mientras no terminara el que tengo pendiente…

Alex: le tiene mucho aprecio a este fic…

Es que es mi primer fic..! lo escribí en una web hace un tiempo pero gracias al nulo apoyo que recibí, me traume y no volví a escribir fic en casi un año…

Alex: hasta que conoció Fanfiction….y todo gracias a Kamil V.V buena esa hermana…

SIII…! GRACIAS CUÑADA…! Kamil me mostró fanfiction y….aquí estamos no? Este fic fue rescatado del olvido, aumentado y mejorado, a ver si les gusta..!

Alex: este fic tiene una advertencia extra…

Yep, en este fic Baku sale un poco deslenguado, por decirlo así, por eso, no se ofendan con una que otra palabrita que se salga de control ok? Gracias..!

Al fic..!

yugi-oh! no es mío y nunca lo ser�, y como lo corroboran? Pues Tea sigue existiendo no? ahí esta la prueba ...!..

LA PRESA.

por Bakura de Maxwell.

Cap. 1. OJOS VEMOS, CORAZONES NO SABEMOS.

Bakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de ciudad domino, era de noche, pero el estaba acostumbrado a viajar de noche, es mas, se sentía como en casa en las sombras y el frío de la noche, lo hacia sentirse cómodo.

Había pasado mucho, Ryou tenia 18 años cumplidos y el le llevaba un regalo, su relación con su hikari había mejorado muchísimo.

Ahora eran grandes amigos ya que Ryou lo consideraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y Bakura tenia la edad para serlo...bueno...en realidad tenia la edad para ser su tatara tataratataratataratataratatara abuelo pero eso no interesaba mucho (U).

Compro una caja de chocolates que Ryou había visto en una tienda y había puesto cara de "Wheeler" es su opinión...(o sea, cara de perro).

Así que era el regalo perfecto, ya estaba empaquetado y adornado y estaba en oferta..!(��U...tacaño) solo le puso una tarjeta y se dispuso a escribir una hermosa dedicatoria de cumpleaños, se paro y sacando una pluma se puso a pensar...

-ehhhh... de Bakura para Ryou, feliz cumpleaños...fantástico, soy un genio para estas cosas...!

Después de su demostración como genio de las tarjetas y dedicatorias Bakura camino muy seguro de sí mismo a casa, estaba tan tranquilo.

No había pasado nada interesante en esos años, hasta se juntaba con la bola de patéticos mortales...errr...chicos amigos de Ryou.

Pero aun así, no se podía acostumbrar a la presencia de Yami o de Seto, esos dos le incomodaban mucho así que los ofendía todo el tiempo...por algún motivo no entendía a esos dos.

Simplemente...le molestaban.

Si, le molestaban, sus presencias, sus voces, sus actitudes, todo, simplemente todo.

Pero ahora tendría que aguantarlos por un buen rato ya que Ryou los había invitado...ni modo...

Al llegar a la casa tuvo que contener un resoplido de enojo, Kaiba y Yami estaban discutiendo...otra vez...vaya sorpresa...

-tu eres un idiota...!

-pues tu eres un engreído...!

-perdedor..!

-inútil...!

-soquete...!

-YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...! ME TIENEN HARTO, HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE RYOU Y USTEDES ESTAN SACÁNDOLE CANAS VERDES A TODOS CON SUS PENDEJADAS DE NIÑITOS DE PREKINDER, TU YAMI, ERES UN IDIOTA PRETENCIOSO Y TU KAIBA UN MENDIGO NERD TRAUMADITO, ASI QUE AHORA SE CALLAN O LOS CALLO...!

Todos miraron fijamente al recién llegado que parecía mas furico de lo normal, tenia en sus manos sus cartas y en la otra un regalo, ante el silencio de todos dijo:

-si quieren seguir...con mucho gusto los enviare a un lugarcito donde podrán discutir acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo muy a gusto...captan...?

El espíritu jugaba con una carta en su mano y en su pecho apareció la sortija del milenio, los dos asintieron y se sentaron muy callados en el sillón.

-ok...Ryou...feliz cumpleaños...-le arroja el regalo-...ya partieron el pastel? tengo hambre...

-no Bakura, te esperaba, es que estabamos decidiendo quien había ganado en el juego de dardos...

-si...Yami lanzo uno casi en el centro...

-pero Kaiba lanzo uno también casi en el centro...

-y yo digo que gane, porque el dardo de Kaiba esta mas lejos que el mío...

-en tus sueños, necesitas lentes Yami, el mío esta prácticamente en el centro mientras que el tuyo esta a un kilometro...

Los chicos se alistaron para oír otra sesión de insultos entre los dos chicos cuando un dardo paso entre las narices de Kaiba y Yami y se clavaba en el centro del circulo blanco y negro, tirando los dos dardos en el centro. Todos voltearon y Bakura los miro molesto.

-1.yo no estaba jugando así que tenia derecho de lanzar mi dardo, 2. ya resolví el problema: YO GANE, y 3. YA CÁLLENSE PAR DE PENDEJOS DE MIERDA O LES ARRANCARE LA LENGUA PARA NO TENER QUE OIR SUS ASQUEROSAS VOCES NUNCA MAS, YA ME TIENE A VERGA CON TANTA PUTA DISCUSIÓN...!

Todos aceptaron y le dieron el premio a Bakura, que era una bolsita de dulces arreglada por Ryou.

Los chicos se fueron despidiendo de la fabulosa fiesta, que termino temprano ya que a todos le dolían los tímpanos de oír a Kaiba y Yami discutir y a Bakura callándolos a gritos.

Kaiba seguía discutiendo de quien le había puesto la cola al burro mas cerca y Yami junto con el, solo que ahora mas callados, ya era la 1 de la madrugada.

Yugi se había ido pues no pudo despegar a Yami de la discusión, así que Ryou le dijo que Yami se podía quedar a dormir y mañana iría a casa tranquilo.

-tú no puedes decir eso, eres la persona mas aprovechada e injusta que he conocido en mi vida..!

-fui Faraón, acaso eso no me da crédito de justo!

-querras decir que fuiste un dictador, además, la justicia ha cambiado mucho en 3 mil años...!

-pero tu casi le pones la cola de burro a Tea...!

-y que? Es una burra..!

-...por primera vez en mi vida no discutiré eso contigo...

-...pero después la puse en su lugar..!

-a Tea?..

-no idiota, a la cola de burro..!

-ahhh...!...oye no es cierto...!

-y ustedes que pensaron, que esta es una convención de "discute estupideces hasta matar de cansancio al cumpleañero, es la 1 de la madrugada y siguen con sus pendejadas! Tengan decencia...!..la verdad no se a quien detesto mas si a Kaiba y su estúpido orgullo de "soy el mejor del mundo y estoy traumado con eso" o a Yami y su complejo de héroe que vio mucho Barnye de niño quedando tan pendejo como el...!...

Los dos chicos no oían lo que Bakura decía ya que estaban muy distraídos, haciendo que? Pues babeando.

Bakura estaba durmiendo cuando les oyó que seguían discutiendo y se levanto así nada mas, solo traía puesta la camisa de su pijama con sus piernas al descubierto y parte del pecho visible.

-saben? Me han dicho que las vidas están en oferta, así que porque no se compran una y nos dejan en paz a los que queremos dormir? Porque de verdad son fastidiosos

Mientras hablaba se había acercado al refrigerador y había sacado una caja de leche inclinándose para tomarla sin fijarse como los dos chicos se devoraban sus muslos y una minúscula parte de su trasero con los ojos.

Tomo leche directamente de la caja y un pequeño hilo corrió por la comisura de sus labios, la cual limpio con la lengua haciendo que los dos chicos se lamieran los labios instintivamente.

Viendo que no le contestaban Bakura alzo una ceja y dijo.

-deberían de irse a sus huecos…perdón, casas, la fiesta termino hace horas...buenas noches...

Y se fue, tanto Kaiba como Yami se miraron y un rubor salió de sus mejillas, sabían perfectamente lo que el otro había pensado.

-notaste como cuando se inclino...?

Kaiba no podía creer que ese albino cabeza de chorlito, flaco y desgarbado tuviese un cuerpo así, es que realmente se veía completamente apetecible, y todavía mas si se tomaba en cuenta que el albino era del tipo que no se dejaría dominar con facilidad….un punto mas a su favor o en contra paradójicamente.

Porque mientras mas arisco fuera, mas apetecible resultaría para el CEO castaño.

-si...pero que bien escondido se lo tenia...

Yami debía aceptar que Bakura se veía completamente sensual cuando quería, el muy desgraciado era tan molesto que jamas había prestado atención a lo que realmente se veía interesante.

-...

-...

Los dos chicos se miraron y Kaiba sonrío con su sonrisa registrada marca "soy mucho mejor que tu así que puedes llorar" que todos le conocemos.

-...apuesto a que puedo hacer que deje de odiarme y me ame antes que tu...

-ja, eso jamas sucederá..! el te odia mas a ti que a mi..!

-tu eres el Faraón, te conoce mas a ti, así que te odia mas a ti, cuestión de lógica...

-pero tu fuiste el alto sacerdote que el mas odio así que estamos igual...

-...

-...

-el que lo tenga en su cama primero gana.

-hecho...!

Ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar la competencia, el día de mañana seria un día de locos…y el principal implicado ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar...

TBC...

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………..! Esto se pone bueno…..o soy yo el único loco que ve esto interesante? n.ñ

Alex: yo digo que si, tu eres el único que tiene ideas así de descabelladas…

Pero no es mi culpa..! culpen a la sociedad, a las empresas vendedoras de café, a los exportadores de cacao que sirve para hacer chocolatitos y…!

Alex: (tapándole la boca) ok,ok, ya entendieron, estas loco y todos tienen la culpa menos tu u.ú

Exactamente..!

Alex:………………me largo…..Esto es demasiado para mi sentido común…..(Alex se va)

O-O…….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………….! TORITO…;O;………., NO TE VAYAS….! (Sale corriendo tras el pero se regresa) dejen review por favor si? n.n ……ahora…….ALEXITO-KUN REGRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………! TT0TT……..!


	2. cap 2

Una vez más, Alex aparece el solo en la escenografía, sacando un disket de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón comando.

Alex: hola a todos…..como BDM es tan cobarde que no quiere dar la cara por lo que ha hecho en su fic de corazón de piedra, a mi me tocara estar presentando sus fic hasta nuevo aviso, igual espera que los disfruten, así que mejor pasemos a lo importante no?

Al fic.

Disclamer

(Exportado de Siberia)

Bakura: (con un delantal, camisa manga larga y pantalón negro) NIÑOS…! A CENAR…!

Se le acercan tres niños de cabellos color castaño y lila quienes venían jalando a su padre, Seto Kaiba.

Niños: ya vamos papa, solo queremos que papa juegue un poco mas con nosotros.

Bakura: (suspira y sonríe) esta bien….pero la cena se enfría…

Niños: bieeeen….!

Bakura miro con amor como Seto jugaba con sus hermosos hijos.

Eso sale en la serie? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! Mientras eso no pase Yugi-oh! Sigue sin ser de mi propiedad así que no me demanden. O.o

La Presa.

Por Bakura de Maxwell

Cap. 2: algo raro en el ambiente...

Bakura no sabia que pensar, estaba confundido, o más que confundido, estaba sorprendido, que mosca les había picado a esos dos, al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Yami quien en lugar de mirarlo con la nariz alzada como era su costumbre...

...le guiño un ojo...

Eso dejo en shock a Bakura por unos segundos, Yami, el mismo de siempre, le guiñaba un ojo a el, de seguro esa era una de las señales del Apocalipsis...o algo peor...quien sabe, pero luego al entrar al salón choco contra Kaiba y esto paso...

OYE CUIDADO...!

ay, lo siento..! te lastime?

...OO...Kaiba...te sientes bien?

Si, claro que si, como no sentirme bien teniéndote cerca...

Y dicho eso le dio una mirada devoradora al profanatumbas que se quedo helado ante tal acto, sintió casi como si el CEO le hubiese desvestido en el acto.

QUE RAYOS PASABA EN EL MUNDO, EHH!

Simplemente no lo entendía, era demasiado para el, por un lado sentía la mirada de Yami que no lo dejaba solo, por otro, la de Kaiba que se volvía cada vez mas hambrienta, era demasiado, algo tramaban esos dos y tenia que ver con el...y aunque no lo admitiera, eso lo asustaba...

Pues claro, de un segundo a otro, las personas que el odiaba y supuestamente le correspondían el sentimiento se estaban comportando como si quisieran llevárselo al motel mas cercano...!

Se quedo analizando profundamente la situación, mientras, Yami recorría por centésima vez el rostro de Bakura, en realidad no entendía como se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Bakura era tan sexy, pero enserio sexy, era un ser realmente exuberante, con toda su rudeza y antipatía creaba un ambiente bastante singular, estaba seguro que esa había sido la mejor apuesta que había hecho jamas.

Mientras, Kaiba se relamía los labios, pensando que esa apuesta la tenia ganada, por el simple hecho de que él era Seto Kaiba y podía tener a los pies a quien él eligiera y había elegido al espíritu del anillo del milenio y vaya que ese espíritu estaba bueno, definitivamente esa apuesta la iba a disfrutar y mucho.

AHY VA IDIOTA…!

En el radiante sol de primavera se podía apreciar una cancha estudiantil rodeada de arboles, en ella, estaban unos estudiantes jugando voleibol divididos en dos equipos, entre ellos destacaba un violento albino que todo mundo rehuía, ya que si estabas cerca a la hora que se decidía a golpear la pelota podías terminar lamentándolo toda tu vida….si es que quedabas vivo…

QUÍTATE ESTORBO…!

Esa expresión agresiva, la mirada "soy un psicópata consumado" y la fuerza innecesaria en el juego hacían de Bakura un rival peligroso y un compañero peligroso.

Pero dos chicos estaban extasiados viendo el terrible partido.

Veían estrellitas alrededor del albino y escuchaban música angelical cada vez que veían al chico saltar y dejarle estampada la pelota a un pobre chico, cada vez que empujaba a uno de sus compañeros para bloquear el punto o cada vez que celebraba por haber anotado a pesar de que en el otro lado estaban llevándose al tonto que intento bloquear a la enfermería.

Y tal vez debería de destacar que el uniforme de Voleibol consiste en:

tenis

rodilleras

un short un poco (MUY) corto rajado a los lados

una camiseta

Y ya.

El albino también había atado su cabello, ya que gracias al desgraciado sol sentía demasiado calor y no quería tenerlo suelto.

El profesor de Física declaro ganador a Bakura (y solo a Bakura ya que sus compañeros se habían "lesionado" en el partido y estaban en la enfermería v.v).

muy bien ´Kura..!

que? Hasta ahora te das cuenta que soy un as en voleibol?

no…es que hoy mandaste solamente a 14 a la enfermería…v.v…….

te dije que lo intentaría ….. Deberías de estar alegre, ayer mande a 23 pelmazos…!

por eso te felicite….

ahhh……

Bakura estaba hablando tranquilamente con Ryou tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, ya que sentía cierta presencia cerca de el que no era muy agradable…o para ser exactos, eran dos presencias.

Por un lado Kaiba había grabado todo el condenado partido haciendo acercamientos innecesariamente cerca hacia ciertas zonas de la anatomía del albino, ese video valía oro y disfrutaría mucho el verlo después.

Y por el otro lado, Yami, que celebraba como porrista emocionada cada vez que Bakura anotaba un punto, poniendo todavía mas nervioso al pobre chico.

oye Bakura, te traje tu toalla, te espero afuera…

eh? De que hablas?

iras a las duchas supongo, no puedes entrar a clases todo sudado…!

El inocente recordatorio de Ryou hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a Bakura, al recordar el maldito calor, sumado al ejercicio, el había sudado mucho ese día y con lo aficionado que era a lucir bien no podía permitirse ropa sudada.

Además que le desagradaba mucho andar así….

quien entiende al clima, se supone que estamos en invierno y mira el sol que hace..!

pues pronosticaron tormenta para el viernes así que se te cumplió el deseo..

…………………..como sea, iré a las duchas…….

ok..!

Dos pares de orejas se movieron al escuchar la palabra "duchas" salir de la boca del albino y voltearon de inmediato hacia el.

Un pensamiento conjunto lleno sus cabezas.

Bakura.

En la ducha.

Desnudo, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo y vaporosa espuma a su alrededor…!

Eso era para matar a cualquiera.

"es mi oportunidad..! Además de que Bakura vale la pena, Ra, gracias por inventar las duchas..!"

"eso no me lo perdería por nada…."

Los dos chicos caminaron disimuladamente en dirección a los baños, donde se toparon frente a frente con su respectivo rival.

Yami…

Kaiba….

se puede saber a que vienes? Tú no hiciste ejercicio el día de hoy…

lo mismo te pregunto, tu tampoco estuviste haciendo ejercicio, para que vienes a las duchas?

Los dos chicos empezaron su guerra de miradas una vez mas con rayitos y todo cuando escucharon el agua correr adentro de las duchas "casi" vacías.

Miraron la puerta, luego se miraron entre ellos y una gota de sudor apareció en el rostro de cada uno hasta que Kaiba soltó.

tregua temporal?

hecho..!

Entraron como alma que se lleva el diablo a las duchas, pero se detuvieron a unos metros de las duchas.

Si hacían el más mínimo ruido tendrían un boleto de ida al reino de las sombras cortesía del ladrón.

El vapor de agua delataba una ducha encendida, realmente rojos, los dos chicos se acercaban a las duchas con el corazón en la garganta, unos centímetros mas y……….

Ante ellos, Bakura se bañaba tranquilamente.

Su cuerpo completamente blanquecino era resaltado por la oscuridad, su rebelde cabello ahora húmedo se veía hermoso mientras que con los ojos cerrados recibía el agua en su rostro con total tranquilidad.

Las caderas curvadas, la cintura diminuta, los hombros anchos y la hermosa espalda eran un espectáculo encantador…

Y lo hubiera sido más de no ser por el muro que cubría a Bakura desde un poco más debajo de la cintura.

Arriesgando su cuello, Kaiba se acerco un poco mas para lograr una vista más amplia del albino, ante el asombro de Yami, que lo daba por muerto…pero después de ver una vez mas a Bakura pensó.

"igual, ya he vivido bastante…"

Y dicho y hecho se acerco más al igual que Seto.

Lo malo fue que un pequeño tonto de la escuela, el cual no sabía que los basureros servían para tirar basura adentro de ellos había dejado una lata en el suelo, la cual el CEO castaño piso, revelando su posición.

Bakura escucho el crujido metálico y volteo con rapidez, encontrándose cara a cara con dos chicos que se habían quedado petrificados en una posición digna de una película barata de espías.

Bakura los miro.

Ellos miraron a Bakura.

Y….

Ardió Troya.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS, PAR DE DEPRAVADOS DE MIERDA…?

ehhhh…..

bueno yo……….

AHORA VERAN..!

Bakura salio de las duchas (no sin antes taparse adecuadamente con una toalla) y con una fuerza descomunal, además del aura azul que apareció a su alrededor, levanto una banca frente a los casilleros y apunto a los dos aterrorizados chicos en el suelo.

ahora….les daré su merecido….par de hentais…!

Desde afuera de las duchas se escuchaba una masacre, los chicos se arremolinaron asustados escuchando las suplicas de piedad, los insultos en español, ingles, japonés y egipcio y los golpes, con tal fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que adentro estaba todo un batallón.

Por fin, cuando los ruidos cesaron, se pudo ver salir un furibundo Bakura al cual la muchedumbre de chismosos le abrió paso dada la carita que llevaba.

Se aventuraron a entrar y se pudo apreciar a Seto Kaiba y Yami Motou inconcientes en el suelo y completamente apaleados.

auch..! Con cuidado..!

debería darles vergüenza a los dos..!

cierto..!

Yugi y Ryou, los únicos chicos que decidieron que era mejor llevarse a los heridos a la enfermería que dejarlos tirados en el suelo como parecía ser la genial idea de la bola de chismosos, se encontraban regañando a Yami y Kaiba mientras que eran curados por la enfermera.

que pretendían espiando a Bakura?

si, tienen suerte que no los matara a ambos..!

lo que pasa Ryou es que….

no me digan…ya lo descubrí…

Los dos chicos lo miraron desconcertados, acaso el albino menor se había dado cuenta de la treta?

ustedes gritaban a los 4 vientos que odiaban a Bakura, pero ahora lo estaban espiando mientras se bañaba……..

Yami y Kaiba:- o.oU

en todo el día no lo han perdido de vista…

Yami y Kaiba:- O.oU

y en el partido estaban embobados mirándolo….!

Yami y Kaiba: - O.OU

eso solo significa una cosa..!

Yami y Kaiba: - O-OU

ustedes dos…..!

ellos dos que Ryou?

Yami y Kaiba :- O-OUUUUuuuuu

están enamorados de Bakura…! n.n

Caída estilo anime.

Por un segundo, Kaiba y Yami habían temido que Ryou se hubiera dado cuenta de su apuesta, lo que les traería muchos problemas, ya que el pequeño no se habría callado esa información y no dudaría en decirla a Bakura.

si quieren les puedo dar un par de consejos para que logren conquistarlo..!

Ryou..! No puedes hacer eso..!

y porque no? O.o

SI, Y PORQUE NO…? ��

Yugi se sintió un poco amedrentado ante la mirada de Seto y la de su oscuridad, con algo de miedo y una sonrisa nerviosa logro decir.

es que…..jeje…..ustedes son dos…..y…bueno….piensan hacer un trío o que? ��

Al unísono- YO CON ESTE! PRIMERO PERRO..!

por eso mismo, esto seria una guerra campal…

pero Yugi, yo solo les daría unos consejos, si Bakura decide por uno lo hará por cuenta propia y en pocas palabras, se decidirá por el mejor….ya sabes, como buen ladrón espera siempre algo realmente bueno…es muy exigente….

Las inocentes y supuestamente conciliatorias palabras del pequeño les resonaron en las cabezas a los dos duelistas.

Bakura se decidiría por el mejor entre ellos…

Eso ya estaba dejando de ser una simple apuesta….

Mientras, Bakura ya había enviado a 7 incautos al reino de las sombras, porque? Pues porque ellos habían cometido el gravísimo error de preguntarle porque estaba tan molesto….

Y porque traía el pelo tan mojado.

Por salir de forma tan apresurada del baño no se seco en cabello el cual seguía tan húmedo que hasta goteaba al piso, empapando su camisa de paso.

Lo que para el era un fastidio resulto ser un espectáculo hermoso.

La camisa se le iba pegando a la piel y varias gotas de agua perlaban su piel haciéndolo ver encantadoramente seductor, tanto que la mirada de "los voy a matar" marca registrada no funciono con los bobos.

"algo pretenden esos pendejos, pero no me agarraran con las defensas abajo, no señor, todos mis sentidos están en alerta completa y nunca mas me lograran tomas por sorpresa, como que me llamo"

Bakura – Chan…!

Bakura parpadeo un par de veces…..acaso estaba alucinando o eso que tenia frente a su nariz era un ramo de flores? Pero si hacia un segundo esas flores no estaba ahí…!

son para ti…!

Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya…..Yami!

te gustan las gardenias?

gar…….DENIAS!

Yami miro extrañado a Bakura, quien miraba las flores como si de un nido de serpientes se tratara, acaso se había equivocado? Ryou le había dicho que un ramo de flores era un hermoso detalle.

Con emoción vio como Bakura se sonrojaba un poco, pero poco le duro el gusto ya que el albino empezó a mover su nariz de forma extraña para luego…

achu…!

salud……

quita…! Achu..! quita….achu…!QUITA ESO DE MI CARA, SOY ALERGICO A LAS GARDENIAS…! Achuuuuuuuuuu….!

O-OUUUuuu

Bakura salio corriendo y entro al baño en donde se lavo la cara, odiaba las gardenias, el polen de las flores lo hacían estornudar como loco…loco…

tal vez ese es el nuevo plan de esos dos…..volverme loco como una cabra….

Se dirigió a su salón nuevamente, tal vez podría recibir una clase normar el día de hoy aunque no sabia por que tenia la pequeña y remota idea que no seria así…

Al llegar al salón se sorprendió al ver justo en la entrada un grupo de personas muy raras en bolita (o sea agrupados en forma circular U) y mirarlo de soslayo, con una gota en la frente decidió dejar las cosas así ya había tenido suficiente de cosas raras para un solo día.

y el tema de hoy es….

Te dicen que ya me vieron

solitario en un callejón 

que ya no duermo y desvarío

que el humor ya me cambió

Todos miraron extrañados a todos lados, de donde venia esa música? Y lo mas importante, porque la voz que cantaba se escuchaba tan familiar y no a la vez? Porque definitivamente ese no era Chayane.

Bakura se quedo helado…..no podía ser el, el no, no podía ser…….eso seria el colmo de los colmos….

Los del salón se acercaron a la puerta de donde venia esa música, pero al abrir entro de golpe Kaiba con un micrófono inalámbrico en la cabeza y bailando una excelente coreografía además de la entallada ropa.

y tú por dónde estás 

que mi presión ya no me da,

te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,

porque tu no sabes,

que yo te necesito

como el perro al amo

que si tu no respondes

aquí todo es caos,

La mirada estaba fija en Bakura mientras que se acercaba a el y Yami lo mataba con los ojos, al parecer Ryou si había acertado en una, ya que Bakura estaba con la boca completamente abierta.

No lo podía creer….muy bien, había caído en la dimensión desconocida y no se había dado cuenta o será una broma pesada de Marik y por obra y gracia del cetro del milenio? No….no había energía mística en el castaño, acaso se habría vuelto loco de repente?

me viste así de frente,

que tremendo impacto, 

para unir me a tu mirada, 

dime si hay

dime si hay

dime si hay

si hay que ser...

Torero..!

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero...

oleeeeeeeeeee………..!

me juego la vida por tí.

A Bakura le escurrió una gota de sudor en la nuca, tan bien estaba bailando y cantando seto que hasta los de la clase le estaban haciendo el coro con lo del "OLE" y bailando tras el.

Yami estaba furioso, habían quedado en que nada de bailes sensuales..! pero era Kaiba, que se podía esperar? Fue un tonto en creerle.

Si hay que ser torero

Poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

OLEEEEE….!

Me juego la vida por tiiii….!

Si hay que ser torero….!

Por fin la canción termino y Seto se quedo en poce de "soy el mejor así que muéranse" mientras que le resto de la clase le aplaudían emocionados.

gracias, gracias, autógrafos después….

En eso el sonido de unos aplausos sin ganas le llamaron la atención, abrió los ojos y vio solo a Yami sentado en los pupitres, porque Bakura estaba completamente desaparecido.

bravo……

y….y Bakura?

el decidió hacer lo mas sano posible….

………….?...

salto por la ventana como en el segundo coro…�u�

O-O….oh….

TBC…

O-O…..��U de Bakura de Maxwell tenia que ser, si no no me explicaría tanto bobada junta, bien, aquí esta el Cáp. 2 de la presa, muchas gracias por los review a todos, como yo soy el encargado de contestarlos hasta nuevo aviso, comenzaré de una vez:

MesuNeko Por lo de tardarte no hay problema, mientras le dejes el review, el será feliz, sin importar la fecha, además, el sabe lo que son las presiones de todo tipo….que raro se escucho eso… como sea, gracias por pensar que su historia es buena, pero no le den alas o si no….nadie saben en lo que terminaría esto, en la otra web creo que no estaban muy acostumbrados al Yaoi y fue un mal comienzo, pero igual ya esta mejor, lo del vocabulario de Bakura…..pues mas o menos así se lo imagina en tal situación, y lo de mi……��…………interpreta mi silencio…… Gracias por el Review. 

Kida luna

Lo de la foto?...mmmm…..nop, no tiene una así, o al menos no que lo haya visto, lastima…..esa foto valdría casi tanto como el video que Kaiba hizo…Rex, anda, a poco tu no vez a Bakura como un verdadero cuero?...lo sentimientos de Bakura? ni se los mencionen a BDM o es capaz de pasar de un fic de comedia a uno de drama, con lo sadic que nada ahorita no me confiaría ni de su sombra y no…en este fic le ira muy bien a Bakura…créanme ….MUY bien �u�…pues claro, los dardos son un arma y el tiene una excelente puntería.. Chocolates? Si quieres chocolates Rex, tendrás que pedírselos a Ryou…eso si es que le quedan, el chico estaba antojado de Chocolates, lastima Kida, no puedes entrar en la apuesta, reglas de escritor…tal vez para otra ocasión, pero para esta no… espero que no te haya parecido mucho tiempo, igual, el correo es muy lento tomando en cuenta que Bakura de Maxwell sigue en su auto retiro de seguridad por los fans asesinos, pero seguirá escribiendo no te preocupes.

Gracias por el Review.

Dagel

Deberías de haber visto la cara de Ryou al levantarse por la mañana y encontrar su cocina inundada en 5 Centímetros de cierta sustancia medio pegajosa y transparente….que ascoooooo….que bueno que no soy fontanero…yo tengo una ligera idea…pero si la digo me matan así que ni modo o soy una tumba o me meten en una…y yo prefiero lo primero…cariñito?cariñisimo..! para hacer que Bakura se acueste con uno de ellos( y tomando lo torpes que los esta haciendo BDM) les costara un buen lograr algo con el…y no te preocupes, el seguirá por aquí por algún tiempo, pero también publicara sus historias en una web llamada Fourt Spirit, en su bio esta el link.

Gracias por el Review…

Hisaki Raiden

BDM estará feliz al recibir su review, y mas todavía al ver que también le gusto a tu Yami, imagínate ver a ese cuero…acaso tu no babearías también?...tal vez eso lo hará doblemente feliz, esta empeñado que la gente acepte la pareja SetoxBakura, ya que esta desesperado de no encontrar casi ninguna imagen de ellos ni fic en español, el fic es de comedia y eso junto con el drama se le dan bastante bien….muchas gracias por el apoyo y..

Gracias por el Review.

Yami Atemu Kaiba

O.o……ya me le diste alas…de seguro se sentirá en la luna con eso de que su fic te pareciera bueno, es muy susceptible sabes?...es cierto, siempre que se encuentran discuten, así que ya hacia falta un referí y quien mejor para callar a cualquiera que Bakura? y es cierto…los polos opuestos se atraen y te prometo que esto se pondrá muy interesante, tus predicciones son muy acertadas, digamos que Bakura antes que nada debe pasar del skock inicial, pero al hacerlo no habrá forma de saber que pasara…lo que Bakura le dijo a cada uno es cierto, piénsalo un poco, los dos parecen completamente traumados con eso…Lo de la mente amplia la tiene demasiado amplia diría yo, pero bueno….lo de los besos….o.o BDM no tiene tu dirección cierto?...seria mejor que siga así….��U…..

Gracias por el Review.

Anyamisato

Espera…..este si lo alcanzo a enviar contestado….sip, aquí esta…

"Muchas gracias por el Review, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, así que espero que te guste, gracias…!"

��U…..si, si…gracias por el Review…

Koukin

Hola Chibi Bakura, lo siento mucho por tus fic, es una lastima, Bakura de Maxwell te recomienda una pagina que le pasaron a el, todavía no tiene muchas personas el ella, pero es muy linda, búscala en su profile si, le alegra mucho que te guste su fic, en la otra web el genero Yaoi no era muy conocido que digamos, así que….ni modo no?...ya esta aquí el nuevo Cáp., espera que te guste y…

Gracias por el Review…

Cleo-Orphen

Como que se corto tu mensaje….o.O….pero igual, muchas gracias por el y supongo que quien ganara será una verdadera sorpresa ya que tomando en cuenta que…(saca unos lentes, una calculadora y empieza a teclear en ella) si súmanos el mal humor de Bakura con la seriedad y terquedad de Seto, las histerias y egocentrismos de Yami, los malos consejos de Ryou y el porcentaje de odio que Bakura siente por ellos….el resultado es….(la calculadora empieza a echar chispas y humo, Alex la arroja y se quita los lentes)….ejem…..sigan leyendo el fic…

Gracias por el Review..

Romy-the-Red-Rose

No te preocupes mucho pos los comentario altisonantes, BDM es tan educado que de seguro mas de una frase suelta no se le escapara así que tranquila, aquí esta el nuevo Cáp., espera que te guste tanto como el otro.

Gracias por el Review…

Y esos son todos, y yo debo irme, dejen Review o si no BDM hará huelga…..aunque en Rusia ni quien le pele a un chico sentado junto a una comp. Haciendo huelga de "dedos caídos"……

Hasta la próxima…

Puede que hayas nacido

En la cara buena del mundo

Yo nací en la cara mala

Llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


	3. cap 3

Alex llega, esta vez parece mas molesto que de costumbre mientras se quita una que otra ramita del cabello y se sacude el polvo de su pantalón.

Alex: ��U ……..yo solo tengo una pregunta……PORQUE? PORQUE DEBO ENTREGAR ESTOS CAPITULO ARRIESGANDO MI VIDA…? ……………………………ajem…..ya me desahogue….

Bien, como BDM esta mas que embelesado por la belleza de Siberia…o esta hecho paleta en el fondo de algún lago congelado, me ha mandado el siguiente cap de la presa, el cual me ha dejado una duda.

Porque siempre tiene que complicar las cosas? Todo el fic iba bastante bien, pero nooooooooooooooooo…! Siempre tiene que complicar las cosas…..feh…y yo digo y repito…..PORQUE!...hum…ya me imagino la respuesta del el…

Imaginación del Alex:

Alex: PORQUE!

BDM: n.n sabes? Hay muchas personas que dicen: porque? Y yo en lugar de eso digo: porque no? No te parece mejor?

Alex: y yo digo: PORQUE A MI…! T-T

Fin de la imaginación de Alex.

Bien, vamos al fic no?

Disclamer: (exportado de Siberia)

Bakura: (en un balcón, con vestido) Oh, Seto…! Niega tu nombre y deja tu casa y seré tuyo…! Acaso una rosa dejaría de ser fragante de tener otro nombre?

Seto: (adivinan? Yep, vestido de Romeo xD) oh, Bakura, sal de tu alcoba y mata a la envidiosa luna con tu radiante belleza…!

Como esto jamás saldrá en la serie, jamás me pertenecer�, así que no me demanden….ah, perdón por lo errores en los diálogos, tengo mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que leí Romeo y Julieta xD

LA PRESA.

POR BAKURA DE MAXWELL.

Cap. 3 Ceniciento hace su entrada.

y?

y?

…salte por la ventana del tercer piso….

y…?

…..di un buen salto…..

y……..?

….me torcí el pie…….

y………………..!

corrí todo lo que pude…..

bien….entonces….ya aclaramos que fue algo muy, muy estupido saltar desde el tercer piso de la escuela y el correr hizo que tu torcedura del pie pasara a ser un tendón desgarrado….cierto?

si…..

Entonces…..porque estas castigado….

……….al saltar de la ventana para escapar de Kaiba caí sobre un arbusto de la escuela, el director me vio y me acuso de dañar propiedad de la escuela….

oh….

pues oh….

……….

……….

…………xD………….!

sabia que te reirías de mi ��

Ryou se reía a pierna suelta de su yami, que hacia puchero en el sillón de su sala, que podía hacer? Estaba castigado y de remate, Kaiba lo había cargado a casa.

Y eso que Yami intento cargarlo…

Pero no pudo evitar que un sonrojo regresara a sus mejillas y no precisamente por el intento de lucirse de Yami o Kaiba….sino más bien por….ese chico….

Flash Back.

Después de la estrepitosa caída Bakura intento huir del grupo de locos, pero fue detenido por el director.

oye tu, mocoso..! Ò.o

que quieres anciano, acaso no ves que me persigue una horda de drogados…!

que demonios hiciste?

o.o…….. saltar por la ventana?

no..!

nani?

dañaste mi arbusto favorito..! T-T Casimiro..! que te hizo ese bandido de cuarta?

Casimiro? O.o……un segundo….! COMO QUE BANDIDO DE CUARTA! YO SOY UNO DE LOS MEJORES BANDIDOS QUE HAN EXISTIDO EN CINCO MIL AÑOS ….!

pues estas castigado, tu señor mejor bandido en cinco mil años aplasta arbustos…!

que!...pero yo…! AUCH..!

Bakura había dado un paso hacia el frente, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pie y recordó la semi carrera que había dado para supuestamente huir antes de ser detenido y castigado en tiempo record, se sentó en el suelo y se sostuvo el pie con una expresión adolorida.

kusoooo……!

rayos, que le paso?

Le dieron ganas de decir "que te importa imbecil?" pero alzo su mirada antes de decir eso y se quedo callado, ante el había un chico, uno muy lindo, tenia el cabello corto y muchos mechones desordenados cayendo en su frente, unos lentes de aro delgado grandes enmarcaban sus ojos color azul ártico que combinaban con su cabello rojo sangre y su expresión de preocupación se veía muy real en el rostro bonito.

Sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado.

yo…..me….

se torció el pie?

aja…..

déjeme le ayudo si?

El chico se inclino y reviso su pie levantándole el pantalón y quitándole el zapato junto con la calceta para revisarlo mejor, las manos del chico eran suaves y se sintió mas relajado, cuando había aparecido ese lindo chico?

El dolor de su tobillo le hizo reaccionar, pero era porque el chico le había vendado el pie con un pañuelo.

le dolió?

"el que me hubieras arrancado la pierna me dolería menos" no….para nada….

creo que debí avisarle antes de ponerle el pañuelo….

no, creo que me habría dolido mas…..me llamo Bakura…

…ah..! Pero que descortés soy n.n, mi nombre es Pyro…-mientras el chico hablaba había vuelto a ponerle el calcetín y zapato a Bakura.

mucho gus…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! BAKURA QUE TE PASO!

…to….rayos…ù.u…..quiero morir…..

El jovencito pelirrojo vio como se abalanzaban un montón de gente hacia su nuevo amigo y el, siendo tan tímido como era, el ver esa muchedumbre lo horrorizo.

eh…ah…yo…nos vemos luego….

que! No espera…!

Decir que corrió por su vida seria un piropo, ni Speedy Gonzáles lo habría alcanzado, y Yami llego estilo Mama de los pollitos junto al albino.

ah! Que te paso? Te duele el pie! Deja te cargare..!

que QUE? ALEJATE DE MI, TU PEDAZO DE PENDEJO…!

Ahora, imagínense a un chico delgado y algo pequeño como Yami intentando cargar a un albino nada conforme medio metro mas alto que el (y por consiguiente mas pesado, peo no mucho) intentando bajarse.

estate quieto amor….!

AMOR TU ABUELA LA MOMIA, YO NO ME DEJARE CARCAR POR TI, BAJAME ANTES QUE TE PARTA TU MANDARINA EN GAJOS, TU FANFARRAON DE MIERDA…!

Con todo el movimiento, Bakura se le deslizo de los brazos a Yami y cayo al suelo, donde se escucho un quejido de dolor.

SI SERÁS IMBECIL FARAON, DEJA QUE ME LEVANTE QUE TE GARGO A PATADAS, ESTUPIDO ANIMAL……!

Pero ni tuvo tiempo de cumplir su amenaza ya que Kaiba lo alzo en brazos aprovechando que se había distraído y siendo mas alto que Bakura, lo sostuvo mejor que Yami y mientras caminaba, pensaba a que hora de su apretada agenda podría acomodar una cita con el medico para que le revisara el oído por tanto grito y tan cerca, sentía que le zumbaban un poco.

End Flash Back.

no te pareció algo lindo lo de Kaiba y Yami?

no �� me pareció tortura china el ver a Kaiba bailando y Yami me hizo estornudar como loco gracias a las malditas gardenias…

y que te gustaría entonces…?

me gustaría……algo que no te interesa….

Pero en su cabeza sabia lo que quería….un lindo pelirrojo de ojos azules y lentes era lo que le apetecía en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Yami miraba el cielo desde su cama….acaso estaría bien seguir los consejos de Ryou?...bueno….se supone que siendo su hikari nadie lo podía conocer mejor…..pero…..realmente no se sentía muy seguro con esos consejitos….

Por otra parte, Kaiba estaba preparando su próximo paso, o avanzaba o avanzaba, definitivamente ganaría esa apuesta aunque le costara la vida.

Era una cuestión de orgullo.

Por otra parte, un muchacho pelirrojo de lentes corría por la calle, había comprado algo en al tienda, seria un regalo algo extraño pero a su nuevo amigo le ayudaría.

ya llegue….

Pyro..! Donde estabas mocoso! Ya es tarde y deberías de estar cocinando de una vez, tu padre no tarda en venir..!

Si, el muy calido recibimiento del chico fue dicho por la progenitora de sus días, la señora que le había dado la vida y reclamaba el derecho de quitársela antes que nadie, o sea: su mama n.n

ya voy mama, solo fui a comprar algo…

pues empieza de una vez, yo debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos, ten cuidado y duérmete temprano…!

Dicho y hecho la señora salio como una exhalación, no era una mala madre, solo que le preocupaba mucho sus hijos y tenia un trabajo muy pesado que casi le quitaba todo el día, y entre sus otros 2 hijos y su esposo, solo Pyro le ayudaba en lo que podía, aunque trabajar medio tiempo, estudiar, cocinar, lavar, planchar y limpiar todo en un día era algo muy pesado para el jovencito tímido (si, es mi ceniciento y si se meten con el se las verán negras ò.o).

Aun así no se quejaba…entendía a su madre…..pero no podía creer que siguiera con ese señor que se decía ser su padre cuando le convenía, porque la mayoría del tiempo decía que dudaba de su paternidad hacia Pyro.

Igual, tratando de no pensar en eso se dedico a cocinar mientras pensaba en lo que le había pasado en todo el día.

Primero había estado en las clases normales, a la hora del almuerzo, almorzó solo en un rincón del patio, atrás de unos arbustos para evitar el bullicio de los demás, y por último cuando venia de la biblioteca se encontró con ese chico tirado en el suelo.

Lo vio y a pesar de su mueca de dolor, el chico se veía realmente apuesto, pero eso no importaba mucho ya que estaba lastimado, después tendría tiempo para quedarse como bobo, así fue como lo ayudo.

Sus ojos eran tan bonitos…realmente nunca había visto unos ojos tan lindos como los suyos…

oye Pyro, porque la cara de tonto eh?

Sin darse cuenta, el hermano mayor de Pyro, Eddye lo había tomado por el cuello y le frotaba la cabeza con fuerza.

déjame, me duele..! Eddye, busca a alguien mas para molestar, estoy ocupado..!

ah si, claro, quiero que la cena este pronto y caliente…!

porque no te compras un bosque y te pierdes en el Eddye? ��

nop, porque entonces quien te fastidiaría eh?

Sin hacerle caso Pyro termino de cocinar mientras pensaba que acto tan cruel, bajo y malvado en extremo había cometido para que su condena fuese el tener un hermano mayor como Eddye?

Bakura?

……….

Bakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………………!

………………

BAKURA….!

QUE CARAJOS, DONDE ES EL INCENDIO PORQUE ME GRITAS!

disculpa, es que estabas tan distraído viendo la ventana que pensé que te sentías mal…

Era algo raro, Bakura en efecto, había permanecido muy quieto durante casi una hora completa mientras observaba el cielo nocturno, mientras Ryou había llamado por teléfono a un par de chicos y por ello traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

bueno, tienes mi atención….que quieres?

dime algo…quisiera conocerte un poco mas……..a ver….cual es tu color favorito?

��……………………..muy bien, ahora que le pasa a todos? Primero es el par de imbeciles esos que me intentan volver loco y ahora tu con eso de conocerme mejor? Que te traes?

yo? Nada ñ.ñ

La sonrisa nerviosa de su hikari lo hizo dudar.

�� algo te traes entre manos y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo….

pues yo………..

BAM,BAM,BAM…!

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta desviaron la atención de Bakura mientras que Ryou sentía que literalmente lo había salvado la campana.

QUE LES PASA! SI ME TUMBAN LA PUERTA SE LAS VOY A METER POR DONDE MAS LES DUELA ANIMALES…!

Cojeando Bakura llego a la puerta y abrió para casi ser arrollado por unos mensajeros, y mensajeros en tola la extensión de la palabra ya que en un santiamén entraron como 20 tipos para salir y volver a entrar de forma simultánea, dejando muchos paquetes de diferentes tamaños.

y ahora que?...gane una rifa o nos metimos en una cadena de cartas otra vez?...RYOU…!

(desde arriba) NO FUI YOOO……!

��U……te daré el beneficio de la duda….pero antes….

Bakura estiro su brazo y alcanzo a capturar a uno de los mensajeros que iban y venían como locos.

ahora si pedazo de mierda…..me vas a decir que es toda esta basura o te despides de tu miserable vida, entendiste?

Un aura azul más los ojos rojos y brillantes de Bakura y su expresión de furia completa lo hacían ver realmente terrorífico, además de la venita saltada que tenia en la frente.

O.OU….si..si señor…

bien…habla….

……….errrrrrrrrrr……………ESTOS PAQUETES SON PARA TIII…! n0n

Otros mensajeros saliendo atrás del primer mensajero bailando-SON PARA TIII…!

(mientras baila y canta estilo Brodway) PARA HACERTE EL DÍA MAS FELIZ…!

Otros mensajeros (si, bailando también)- SI, MAS FELIZ…..!

Los mensajeros empezaron una coreografía muy mala frente a los albinos, ya que atraído por el escandalo, Ryou bajo y se quedo muy sorprendido.

EL SEÑOR KAIBA TE ENVIA OBSEQUIOS MUY FINOOOOOOS…!

OOOOOHHHH…! CUAN FINOS SOOOON…!

PARA QUE LO ELIJAS CON TINOOOO…..!

NO HAY OTRA OPCION…!

Al menos se debía de aceptar que los pobres diablos se estaban esforzando al máximo para mantener la coreografía y el baile ante la mirada asesina del chico de cabellera color lila.

EL ES EL MEJOR ENTRE TODOS...!

SII..!

PUES RECIBE SU AMOR…!

CON MUCHO FERVOR…!

PUES ESTOS REGALOS SON PARA TIIIII…!

PARA HACERTE………FELIZ…!

La coreografía termino con los tipos con las manos extendidas y moviendo sus palmas con una gran sonrisa, Bakura los miro con desden y solo dijo.

pues yo tengo algo para ustedes…para hacer mi día mas feliz…..

Ryou no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado frente a sus narices ya que tenía los ojos clavados en los paquetes que habían traído los mensajeros: CHOCOLATES.

Si, chocolates, de todos los tamaños y formas, de todos los tipos y nacionalidades y en cantidades industriales.

Ahora les pido, amables lectores, que se hagan de esta imagen mental:

Ryou mira los chocolates y se escucha una musiquita cursi de amor mientras al fondo se mira a los mensajeros huir despavoridos de necrotemor oscuro, el insecto come hombres y del destripador de cartas.

Y por cierto ya no es de día, es de noche por si no se dieron cuenta idiotas….hu?

Bakura se encontró con Ryou tirado en el piso abrazando una caja de chocolates de holanda con mirada pérdida y la sonrisa más grande que le vio alguna vez.

te detendría de comerte todos estos chocolates y luego te de una indigestión peeeeeeeeeeeero es muy divertido verte vomitar n.n

Sin más lo soltó para ver el espectáculo cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de nuevo, un poco insistente pero esta vez más suave que la primera vez.

se dirigí a ella y al abrirla, se encontró con Yami, quien lo miraba de forma seductora y con un par de boletos en sus manos.

Hola Bakura….cuanto tiempo sin verte…..

solo fueron 4 horas nada mas ��

tanto así? Que barbaridad, para mi fue una eternidad…!

estas demente…..que quieres?

venia a invitarte al cine quieres ir?

tengo un tendón desgarrado y además, que demonios te hace pensar que yo iría contigo al cine!

solamente quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato y tal vez….divertirnos juntos después de la función...

Bakura alzo una ceja ante la indirecta, pues que se creía ese casanova en miniatura versión arco iris!

vete a contar los granos de arena de la caja de tu gato Fanfarraon, estoy ocupado ��

Sin esperar respuesta Bakura cerro de un portazo esperando haber alcanzado a hacerle cirugía plástica en la nariz sin anestesia al Rey de los juegos

Se giro con una sonrisa para ver a Ryou indigestarse, camino en su dirección cuando escucho que volvían a tocar la puerta de forma decente: tres veces y no tan fuerte.

NO ENTENDISTE CUANDO TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS YAMI…?

eh, lo siento Bakura-san….yo…

PYRO………..?

Bakura parpadeo al ver al pequeño pelirrojo frente a el, estaba tan rojo como su cabello y en sus manos traía una bolsa la cual puso como escudo ante el grito del espíritu.

lo siento Pyro, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…! No era a ti a quien yo le gritaba, lo que pasa es que estaba aquí alguien muy indeseable y no se quería ir…! …no te vayas por favor….

Pyro alzo su rostro mientras sonreía con timidez y se sonrojaba viéndose más adorable de lo que ya era.

no hay problema Bakura-san yo entiendo…..

Ahora estaba feliz, al escuchar semejante grito pensó en seguir su instinto y salir corriendo como solía hacer, pero el escuchar la suplica de Bakura lo hizo quedarse.

y que te trae por aquí? Digo, no me molesta que hayas venido pero no me lo esperaba….

ah, si! Yo le traía esto Bakura-san

Pyro le dio la bolsita a Bakura quien la miro con algo de desconfianza, que era eso? Metió la mano en la bolsa y se encontró con…

crema para los golpes?

si, por la torcedura tan fea que se dio, espero que se sienta mejor…

pues me sentía fatal…pero hace unos segundos empecé a sentirme mejor…

El pelirrojo se volvió a sonrojar mientras bajaba la mirada, Ra, ese chico si que era

lindo..!

no debiste molestarte, digo, supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer y todavía viniste a dejarme esto a mi, un delincuente consumado…

no, no fu molesta y no diga eso….usted solo tiene muchas energías….

esa es una forma de decirlo supongo, pero no creo que los demás concuerden en ello….(sonrisa nerviosa) quieres platicar un rato en….?

Bakura iba a decir "en la sala" pero recordó a Ryou y los chocolates enviados por Kaiba y pensó que eso no seria un bonito espectáculo para el tímido niño.

……..la entrada? n.nU

Dijo el albino mientras se sentaba en la grada frente a su puerta siendo imitado por el pelirrojo con gusto.

claro… esta haciendo mucho calor para ser invierno..

si…..es muy extraño que sea invierno y haga este calor no crees?

si….

….

pero eso significa una cosa

que?

que vendrá una gran tormenta….

tu crees?

si….

Al decir eso ultimo el pelirrojo volteo a ver a Bakura quien tan bien lo miro a sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules, se sentía tan atraído a ellos que sin pensarlo mucho se empezó a acercar a el.

Pyro vio como Bakura acortaba cada vez mas la distancia entre ellos, pero no se aparto, sentía algo en su interior que le decía que ese chico era muy especial y tal vez era exactamente eso que le hacia falta a su vida para darle rumbo.

La distancia fue nula entre esos labios y Bakura no espero mucho para probar esos labios suaves que correspondían su beso con sutileza.

El beso empezó a pasar de un simple roce de labios cuando Bakura metió su lengua en la boca de Pyro, haciendo al chico estremecer, pero sin dudarlo, paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Bakura.

El beso empezaba a ser más ansioso mientras Bakura acariciaba esa lengua tímida y recorría esa boca para llenarse de su sabor hasta lo último.

Cuando sus pulmones no lo soportaron mas, Pyro se separo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por completo, por otra parte Bakura solo lo observaba embelesado.

Ba…Bakura-san…porque…me…me beso?

porque? Porque eres tan lindo, tímido y amable, Pyro, donde estabas escondido que no te conocí antes?

escondido? Yo diría mas bien encerrado…pero…..eso no importa mucho verdad? Digo, supongo que no tendrá tiempo de escucharme y yo…

En eso se escucho la alarma del reloj de Pyro que le anunciaba que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

oh, Dios, es tardísimo, debo regresar a casa si no se molestaran mucho conmigo, todavía no he planchado la ropa y yo..!

El chico hablaba a mil por hora mientras se levantaba y trataba de no tartamudear a la vez ante la mirada divertida de Bakura quien lo abrazo sorpresivamente y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

nos vemos mañana mi ceniciento y me contaras todo acerca de tu historia lo prometes..?

………si………o.o………

bueno….hasta mañana…..

Dicho eso, Bakura soltó al chico, quien ahora parecía congelado en su lugar.

debes irte a casa no?

……………..yo…………..si, es cierto..! Adiós Bakura-san..!

El pelirrojo se perdió de vista con facilidad dejando a Bakura con un suspiro en labios, vaya que si.

Al entrar a casa, Bakura escucho una lastimera voz que lo llamaba.

Bakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………….me siento mal….. T.T

veamos….donde deje la cámara?

TBC

u.ù mi vida…..será muy corta….muy corta……si quieren saber quien es Pyro….es un personaje original de BDM, si quieren usarlo para algún fic, avísenle a BDM ya que estará encantado de leer esa historia y todavía, si quieren tener una base mas fuerte de cómo es su aspecto, busquen a Pyro de Megatokio, es exactamente igual a el, salvo algunos cambios como el color de ojos y cabello.

Y sin demora pasamos a los review, se les agradece a todas las personas que fueron tan amables en dejarlos:

KIDA LUNA.

Opino igual, y si así fuera, BDM de seguro los tendría….Rex……tal vez ahora podrías hacer trato con Ryou para que te pase unos cuantos chocolates…si no es que se los trago todos….vale que el chico gasta mucha energía y no engordara…..y si aun así no te quiere dar chocolates….(mira a todas direcciones) yo te puedo contrabandear algunos o.o….claro si tu quieres ù.u……errr…..sobre BDM………interpreten mi silencio….no es bueno decirle cosas así a cobardes del tipo de BDM…… el le tiene miedo hasta a su sombra…voleyball….el deporte favorito de BDM…lastima que sea tan malo….es igual que Bakura…solo que a el le da una gran pena cada vez que sin querer golpea a alguien con la pelota…Ryou esta un poco emocionado con eso, la razón? En el siguiente cap. Y en un día de mala suerte tu te desquitas con cualquiera que se deje, al menos yo lo hago, lo de tenerlo no lo se, lo de matarlo lo veo mas probable, lo del salto sobrevivió "casi" ileso, lo de la canción "torero" de Chayanne, lo de tortura……eso es clásico de BDM….lo de la ducha….quéjate con el arquitecto…..lo de descuidarme….estas han sido mis mejores vacaciones, muchas gracias…lo de matarlo…..lo mataras ahora?

Chao y Gracias por el Review.

KAIBA SHIROU.

Si, en definitiva este montón de disparates tienen nombre y apellido: Bakura de Maxwell, sino, quien mas escribiría estos fenómenos?...bueno, no te preocupes, con las platicas por msn bastan y sobran así que no te preocupes por los review…….inspiración?...mas!...Dios, no aprecias a los personajes de Yugi-oh! Verdad?.

Muchas gracias por tu Review y esperamos pronto (si, leíste bien, yo también lo estoy esperando) una actualización de tu fic "Lo divertido de no estar vivo." Versión SXB.

CLEO-ORPHEN.

Lo de Chayanne, no hay problema, lo de las flores……a algo tenia que ser alérgico no? además de Yami y Kaiba(según el), errrr…..pregunta….quien es Campos? O.oU nos lo dices por favor? Muchas gracias por la felicitación, aunque me le van a subir los humos y luego…quien lo baja? Yo….vaya trabajito el mío, pero igual muchas gracias, sie, Yami y Kaiba son unos Hentais, pero de eso se trata el fic, los consejos de Ryou no son los mejores que digamos, pero el chico hace lo que puede…o hasta donde el cerebro le da y al parecer no le da para mucho….

Muchas gracias por el Review.

MESUNEKO

Dark(reverencia) Neko(reverencia) aquí esta la continuación del fic, si ya me imaginaba yo que eso del baile mataría de risa a mas de una, igual cuando yo lo lei me rei mucho también, lo de volver pronto…..no quiero que corten mis vacaciones tan pronto…!muchas gracias por la felicitación y los aminos.

Gracias por el Review.

DAGEL.

Elegí mal momento para contestar los review del fic de BDM: acabo de cenar y la imagen mental de la baba de esos dos…..no es una buena idea…….que bueno que no especulaste, ya que con la aparición de Pyro, las cosas se complican tal vez para bien o para mal, pero igual veremos en que termina todo esto, lo de la ventana…..si yo viera eso me hubiera parecido una genial idea en ese momento….se me hace que cinco mil años de edad es bastante tiempo, así que debe de haber disfrutado su vida, lo de la otra pag……el tonto no ha subido ni un fic, y eso porque quiere empezar con uno de Inu Yasha, Yaoi, SesshxInu, y de remate…ni siquiera ha terminado de ver la serie….así que si alguien conoce mucho la serie…..podría ser tan amable de enviarnos su dirección para que BDM le envié su fic y lo califique y le ayude con los detalles? Gracias.

Muchas gracias por el Review.

KOUKIN

Nos alegra saber que te encanto, cuando dará la cara? Eso esta difícil, es mas, hasta la palabra cobarde le queda pequeña, que bueno que tu no lo lincharías y que te gusten sus fic así nomás lo de Yami y Seto….imagínate la cara que pondrán cuando se den cuenta que un niño tímido avanzo mas que ellos en 5 minutos de amabilidad que ellos en un día de perversiones….eso dolerá en el orgullo, sinceramente no recomendaría el espiar a Bakura, ya viste como terminaron Seto y Yami, aquí esta un nuevo cap aunque no tiene mucha comedia se pondrá mejor desde el siguiente, espero que igual te agrade y de parte de BDM gracias.

Muchas gracias por el Review.

HISAKI RAIDEN

o.o si te digo que lo siente mucho me creerías? No quería traumar a nadie con esa parte y déjame diferir contigo mi querida Yami Hisaki, eso si esta para tirarse de una ventana aunque estés en un rascacielos, ni le menciones lo de Hisaki o se comprara una casa en la Tundra y no lo veremos en mucho tiempo…………o.o………errrr…..mejor si díselo, así mis vacaciones serán mas largas n.n muchas gracias por tu opinión y la esperamos en ente nuevo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por el Review.

N.17

O.o sabias que tu review me llego justo antes de subir este cap? Gracias por atrasar mi horario….en fin, no te lo tomes a pecho, igual ya me retrase mas por ir al baño a vomitar gracias a la imagen mental de la baba de Seto/Yami . que feo….a todos les gustaron esas dos partes, nos alegra mucho saber que a ti tambien y a ver que te parece Pyro-chan, esperamos tus comentarios y

Gracias por el Review.

Bien esos fueron todos, el siguiente cap mostraremos un poco de ……errr…..celos de parte de los chicos? Demostraremos que tan parecidos son Pyro y BDM en cuanto a miedo se refiere? Sinceramente no lo se, se aceptan ideas.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro….


	4. cap 4 orgullo herido haciendo alianzas

n.n hola a todos…………..! he vuelto pese a que mi instinto de conservación me dice que huya n0n…!

Se puede ver que BakudeMax esta atado fuertemente mientras que Alex se sacude algo de nieve que traía en las botas.

Alex: seh, es mejor que hagas tu trabajo, ya que no estaré para siempre aquí para ayudarte…

TuT pero si tu jamás te iras de mi lado…!

Alex: o.o….(se sonroja)….CALLATE……..ajem…mejor presenta tu estupido fic….

Como usted mande -

Alex: o.oU

Disclamer:

(Algún día alguien hará un fic con mis disclamers xD)

En un extenso y lujoso salón se mira a Bakura bailando un vals con Seto quien lo sostiene muy cerca de su cuerpo como temiendo que desaparecería si lo soltase.

B: eres muy bueno para bailar Seto-kun….

S: es igual contigo mi amado Bakura….el ladrón que me robo el corazón..

B: como iba a ignorar un tesoro así..? Pero sabes algo mas?

S: que?

B: que si yo soy el dueño de tu corazón………mi corazón te pertenece….

S: Bakura….

Los dos jóvenes se funden en un beso mientras que el reloj parecía haberse detenido en un momento mágico.

ESO SALE EN LA SERIE! No, eso significa que la serie no es mía así que no me demanden….

Ahora al fic….!

Cap 4. Orgullo herido, uniendo fuerzas contra el enemigo común.

El sol brillaba, era un nuevo día, Bakura despertaba al sentir el calor en su piel, los pájaros cantaban haciendo que en su ventana se viera una hermosa visión.

Y tal vez seria mas hermosa de no ser por el gran anuncio hecho con acuarelas que decía: "BAKURA, TE QUIERO MUCHO, SALDRIAS CONMIGO! Firma, Yami" .

……………I-D-I-O-T-A……………………………

El albino simplemente ignoro la pancarta y fue a su baño a cambiarse con tranquilidad.

En la casa de los Motou…….

El señor Solomon estaba durmiendo, por alguna extraña razón sentía una luz molesta sobre su rostro, lo cual era imposible, ya que las gruesas cortinas en su ventanal hacían imposible la entrada de luz solar.

Aun así, la molesta luz le daba de lleno en la cara, se levanto de forma somnolienta y jalo la cuerda para que las cortinas se corrieran cubriendo la ventana, hecho eso volvió a acostarse.

Pero la luz persistía en su rostro.

pero que demo….? Huh!

El señor Solomon pudo ver que su elegante cortina blanca había desaparecido.

ladrones de cortinas? O.oU

En la casa de los Takanayagi…….(o séase, de Pyro-kun n.n)

gracias por la comida, me retiro….

igual, llegare tarde a la escuela…

que les vaya bien, me voy a trabajar….

te llevo, andando…

Pyro, asegúrate que Botan-kun coma….!

si madre….

Los integrantes de la familia de Pyro se retiraron en carrera mientras que el joven se quedaba limpiando la mesa y lavando los platos sucios.

El ya se había levantado desde las 4 de la madrugada, ya que su padre se iría a trabajar temprano y sus hermanos entraban antes que el, dándole un respiro cuando se quedaba solo en casa.

Mientras le daba de comer a Botan-kun, el gato de su hermano pensaba en lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Bakura-san lo había besado….

pero por que lo hizo……..si yo no soy nada………….(cabe decir que Pyro-chan estaba mas rojo que su cabello? Creo que si)

El gato casi brincaba del gusto y de haber podido le habría hecho una estatua a Pyro, ya que el chico le había puesto más de la mitad de la bolsa de comida para gatos de lo distraído que se encontraba.

………..tal vez debería de llevarle un almuerzo………pero eso es muy atrevido…!(Poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y negando) que pena…!

Pyro…………!

Kyo-kun?

Por la ventana entro de un brinco un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que traía puesto el mismo uniforme que Pyro y lo miraba de forma aterradora.

eh…….hice algo malo?...

Pyro…..

El chico no respondió, solo se acercaba al chico con expresión fiera, mientras que Pyro entraba en pánico.

Kyo-kun, le juro que si hice algo malo, lo siento mucho, perdóneme….!

………………………………….

El chico no escuchaba, arrincono a Pyro en una esquina de la cocina y seguía con su mirada de reproche hacia el pobre pelirrojo quien ahora estaba sudando a chorro.

Pyro…..

si, Kyo-kun? n.ñU

Sin previo aviso el rubio le soltó un zape tal que casi lo hizo caerse al suelo.

tonto, te he dicho que dejes de tratarme de usted, ya nos conocemos desde hace mas de un año y sigues tratándome como un extraño! Hasta cuando dejaras sea manía tuya!

lo-lo-lo siento Kyo-kun, discúlpeme…!

además, ayer saliste de la casa de noche y regresaste muy tarde, eso no te traería problemas! Acaso el reloj que te di se volvió a descargar…! Eres veneno para las cosas electrónicas sabias!

pero, Kyo-kun, lo que sucedió en el ciber café no fue mi culpa…!

arruinaste 7 computadoras en menos de cinco minutos, si no te saco de ahí te las habrían cobrado……

pero Kyo – kun, no era mi intención….!

ya lo se, y aun así no me has dicho que estabas haciendo fuera de tu casa tan tarde, si a las 6 de la tarde ya ni te atreves a salir a comprar a la esquina…..!

Kyo pudo ver como su amigo se sonrojo muchísimo y se ponía nervioso de repente, el camino que estaba agarrando ese asunto no le gustaba nada nada.

pues yo……fui a ver a un amigo……

un amigo? Tu! Pero si me costo una eternidad el hacerte que me contestaras un simple hola….!

lo se…..es que …..el es especial……

es…….especial!...

si, creo que te agradara mucho…!

oh…..si claro……..

Ya era costumbre para Pyro el ser distraído y esta vez no fue la excepción, ya que no se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud que tomo su amigo al escuchar semejante noticia.

Bakura, ya estas listo? Estas seguro que podrás andar?

con un demonio, que si, no me he roto una pierna, solo me duele un poco…..!

Los dos albinos se disponían a salir con sus uniformes listos, Ryou fue el primero en abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una sorpresa, la cual no supo clasificar en agradable o desagradable.

buenos días Ryou….

ah..jeje…hola Kaiba…..

Al escuchar ese nombre, Bakura rezo en silencio, no podía haber escuchado ese nombre verdad? Era un espejismo mañanero, sip, eso era…

Pero no, al voltear a ver estaba el castaño en la puerta mirándolo con …………diak, ternura…..sintió que en su estomago se habían revuelto su desayuno dejándolo en una situación muy parecida a la de Ryou el día de ayer con los chocolates.

sabia que por la lesión del día anterior te seria muy molesto el caminar hacia la escuela, así que te ofrezco mi limosina para que no tengas que incomodarte…..

…………………nani?...

kia..! Kaiba te quiere llevar a la escuela, no es eso encantador?

NO…. en lo absoluto…….pero……….

Analizando la situación, Bakura debía aceptar que si lo llevaban a la escuela seria mas cómodo que ir caminando.

La pomada que Pyro le había dado le ayudo muchísimo, pero todavía le molestaba el pie al apoyarse en el, así que no tuvo remedio.

y bien?

esta bien, esta bien, pero no te emociones, solo será el día de hoy y porque en parte es tu culpa el que me haya lastimado el pie…!

excelente.

Ryou, tu no vendrás.?

Bakura volteo a ver a su Hikari mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la limosina y se hacia a un lado para que pudiera sentarse mientras que Kaiba sostenía la puerta abierta de forma caballerosa.

nop, pienso que es mejor dejar a los tórtolos solos….!

de que diablos….!

Bakura no pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta se cerro de golpe y la limosina aceleraba logrando un chirrido bastante molesto al hacerlo.

que! Pero que diablos, esto es un secuestro o que!

por supuesto que no, mi querido Bakura…

El joven no se había percatado que tenia a su lado a Kaiba hasta que este hablo, lo que lo hizo retroceder hasta la otra puerta del susto.

demonios Kaiba, quieres matarme!

todo lo contrario, apeteces café, una soda………….. Whiskey?

eh?...ah, no gracias…..

sabes? No había notado lo hermoso que te queda el uniforme escolar, realmente el azul destaca el color de tu cabello….

como?...o.OU

además que esa mirada maligna es tan seductora….

que? O.OU

y tus ojos son realmente brillantes, los rubíes mas magníficos que haya visto antes….

kaiba….

dime….?

El castaño estaba seguro que esos halagos habían logrado que el albino cayera rendido a sus pies, así que volteo con una sonrisa seductora para terminar de rematarlo.

Pero al hacerlo vio que le estaba apuntando con una espada, o para ser exactos, la espada legendaria, una carta de duelo de monstruos.

que demonios pretendes diciéndome esas tonterías?

cuales tonterías, lo que digo es la verdad….

no te habas intoxicado con el desayuno?

Antes que Bakura decidiera rebanarle el cuello, la limosina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, sin dejar de apuntarle, el albino salio con cuidado, no sabia que espera de ese tipo.

no se que te pasa, pero gracias por traerme….

cuando quieras….

me das miedo, sabias?

en serio?

Bakura-san..!

Kaiba vio ante sus ojos como Bakura cambiaba su rostro de amenaza a una de completa felicidad, incluso la espada se había desvanecido de golpe mientras volteaba a la voz, quien era capaz de tal proeza?

Pyro-chan..!

muy buenos días tenga usted, como se siente?

genial, te agradezco mucho la pomada que me diste ayer, es realmente milagrosa….!

si, es muy buena, es la misma marca que yo uso…!

acaso te golpeas mucho..?

bueno….mas o menos…..

Bakura pudo ver en los ojos de Pyro algo de tristeza y miedo, tenía que averiguar por que, pero cuando iba a preguntar la razón, vio como un rubio le pasaba un brazo por el cuello a Pyro, casi tirando sus gafas al hacerlo.

este es tu amigo Pyro? Pero si es Bakura, todo mundo lo conoce como un delincuente..!

Kyo-kun….! Eso es muy grosero de su parte, Bakura-san no es ningún delincuente…!

oye, ten mas cuidado, casi tiras a Pyro al agarrarlo así…….!

Kyo miro con desprecio al albino, acaso ese era el amigo tan especial del que hablaba Pyro, si era así, tenia que hacerlos recapacitar lo mas pronto posible, juntarse con ese tipo no le traería nada bueno.

y quien rayos eres tu para darme ordenes acerca de cómo tratar a mis amigos? Porque yo conozco a Pyro desde hace mas de un año y se lo que le conviene y tu, no eres de fiar…!

pues mira rubio oxigenado, si quieres te doy hasta curso intensivo de cómo tratar a personas como Pyro-chan, ya que se te nota que te hacen falta….!

Yami caminaba hacia la escuela junto con Joey y Yugi, este ultimo un poco preocupado por su oscuridad, ya que temía que de un momento a otro, Bakura perdiera los estribos y lo enviara al reino de las sombras de forma permanente.

Yami, solo dime que ya se te paso eso de estar molestando a Bakura y todos seremos felices….además de que no saldremos lastimados…

pero si yo no lo molesto….

que alivio…..

quiero conquistarlo…!

QUE? Todavía sigues con esa estupida idea en la cabeza! Pensé que con la paliza que te había dado el ayer te había hecho recapacitar..!

vamos Yugi, no tiene nada de malo que Yami intente conquistar a Bakura…

cierto..!

además, que podría pasar?

aja, que podría pasar?

déjame ver…..que desaparezca por completo la capa de ozono, el fin de la civilización como la conocemos…….que empiece el Apocalipsis? ¬¬ a mi se me hace suficiente para dejarlo en paz de por vida…. Por esta vida y por todas las que tenga.

además de eso no pasaría nada serio Yugi ….

¬0¬…………………………..olvídalo….eres imposible --U

oigan, chicos, creo que escucho a Bakura…!

Yami corrió a la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontró con la limosina de Kaiba, la miro de mala forma y rápidamente dio con Kaiba, a su vez, el castaño lo miro, pero antes de que Yami dijera algo, el le indico que hiciera silencio y le señalo al frente.

El antiguo faraón pudo ver a Bakura muy molesto discutiendo con un rubio al cual ya había visto antes, si la memoria no le fallaba (cosa que pasa seguido ¬¬) ese chico era Kyo Sumeraki, el capitán del equipo de baseball de la sección 2-A.

Había un tercer chico, pero al parecer era nuevo ya que Yami no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

pues aun así, yo soy amigo de Pyro y el no necesita conocer a personas como tu, el solo hecho de dirigirte la palabra es un peligro completo……!

pero, Kyo-kun, Bakura-San no es peligroso, el solo…!

Antes de que Pyro terminara la frase, el rubio le dio un zape a Pyro, tal vez no muy fuerte, pero tampoco era una dulce caricia, el asunto era que ese movimiento hizo enfurecer a Bakura.

no digas disparates Pyro, reacciona por Dios, ese tipo es veneno puro…!

YA ME TIENES HARTO, SUELTA A PYRO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES TRATANDOLO ASÍ…!

Dicho eso, el albino jalo al pelirrojo mientras lo medio abrazaba por los hombros, tres chicos se tensaron al instante al ver ese movimiento, cuatro si contamos a Pyro, quien se puso mas tieso que una tabla y mas rojo que un tomate.

pero que rayos, suelta a Pyro, que derechos tienes de agarrarlo así? Con que confianza!

pues la confianza me la tomo, y además……Pyro es………

Kyo abrió los ojos en horror, no quería escuchar lo que seguía, casi podía decir que veía en cámara lenta la boca de Bakura torcerse en una sonrisa maligna al decir la frase mortal, pero aun así no quería creerlo.

Kaiba había estado analizando en silencio toda la discusión, le parecía demasiado escándalo por un niñajo, tomando en cuenta que el estaba ahí presente.

Pero al escuchar el giro que tomaba la discusión esta le agradaba cada vez menos, mas parecía una discusión entre dos enamorados por el amor de su vida.

Yami se quedo estático, no entendía nada por haberse perdido media discusión, pero algo le quedo bien claro:

Bakura estaba protegiendo a ese pelirrojo.

SU Bakura protegía a un escuálido pelirrojo cuatro ojos, porque su presa estaba tan interesado en ese don nadie teniéndolo a el casi en frente!

………..MI CHICO……….alguna queja peliteñido, rubio a fuerzas?

QUE?

QUE?

QUE?

si, por?

pero, pero, eso es imposible…….!

no, es bastante posible, verdad Pyro?...Pyro? o.o

Pyro's Status: K.O.

x.X………

Al parecer la discusión estaba tan buena que nadie se dio cuenta que Pyro había colgado los tenis, o en otras palabras.

Se había desmayado en los brazos de Bakura.

Con cuidado el albino lo recostó en el piso, Kyo se acecho con rapidez, pero fue empujado por el albino antes de tener acceso al desmayado.

ahhh! Pyro, que te pasa!

que le hiciste, criminal…!

tu aléjate bestia…!

bestia yo!

no veo otra por aquí ¬¬

ya veras tu, pedazo de ….!

ah……..

Pyro empezó a reaccionar lentamente, abrió los ojos y se volvió a sonrojar al darse cuenta que se encontraba justo en los brazos de Bakura, se había desmayado frente a toda esa gente que se había juntado para ver el reguero de sangre que de seguro habría.

Bakura-San………acaso usted……..bueno yo………yo le agrado?

que tonto…..

Pyro bajo la cabeza apenado, ya se lo esperaba, como podía siquiera soñar que alguien como Bakura lo quisiera?

……me encantas, la palabra agrado me queda pequeña….eres la criatura mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida…

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de volverse a desmayar ante tal declaración, acaso se había dormido?

No, sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho de lo fuerte que golpeaba contra sus costillas, sentía que su estomago se había ido a saludar a nuncavuelvas y que en su lugar le había dejado una batidora encendida.

pe…pero yo…..

acaso no quieres ser mi chico?

su…….su chico?...yo!

eso es un si o un no?

yo……….

Bakura no podía creerlo, Pyro se podía ver todavía mas lindo de lo que ya era…! El sonrojo que tenia era tal que lo hacia lucir como un angelito, se había olvidado de absolutamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, de todo y de todos.

………….estaría encantado…………claro, si usted esta seguro…………..

seguro de querer poseer al ángel mas lindo del cielo? Acaso estas bromeando?

Bakura-San, no diga eso…! ….no….no es para tanto……

es para eso y mas…. Este día debería ser declarado día de fiesta nacional…!

Bakura alzo con facilidad en brazos al pelirrojo, quien se aferro a su cuello un poco asustado por el brusco movimiento.

Al hacerlo, acerco su rostro al de Bakura, este lo miro con una sonrisa gatuna mientras acercaba su boca a la de Pyro, unos centímetros mas y tendría a su merced esos capullos de rosa…………..peeeeeeeeeero……..

QUE QUE? ACASO ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE GUSTA ESE….ESE NIÑO DESABRIDO Y TONTO! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PREFIERAS A ESE BOBO SOBRE MI!

Yami le corto la inspiración al beso, así que con desagrado, bajo a Pyro con delicadeza mientras le decía.

espérame solo un segundo amor, tengo que hacer algo si?…

Dicho eso, le robo un corto beso a Pyro quien se quedo en las nubes ante tal acto, Bakura sonrió para si mismo al verlo así, luego volteo al faraón mientras se tronaba los nudillos molesto, con una gran vena en la frente y una aura asesina lo rodeaba.

ahora Fanfarraon, te daré una lección, para que recuerdes que a mi Pyro, nadie lo insulta en mi presencia…..y mucho menos se hace comparaciones con el, ya que a su lado, no existe competencia alguna……………

Kaiba pudo observar como Bakura casi descuartizaba a Yami mientras que el recababa cada detalle en su mente, así que había aparecido un rival?.

Pues tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque en realidad no se explicaba como era posible que Bakura se hubiese fijado en alguien así?.

Acaso le gustaban los tímidos? O los tontos? O los debiluchos? O los (démosle como una hora para hacer comparaciones si? -- cielos, que alta tiene la auto estima este tipo).

Kyo ignoro por completo la matanza frente a el, su mirada estaba fija en Pyro, el chico parecía………..feliz……….realmente feliz, como nunca lo había visto, acaso había perdido la pelea antes de iniciarse? Le dolía el corazón de tan solo imaginarse que así era.

Pero no, el era Kyo Sumeraki, el no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, Pyro era suyo, mucho antes que ese entrometido llegara, lo haría desaparecer del corazón de Pyro, aunque tuviera que matarlo (su trabajo el va a costar matar a un muerto -0-)

Sin más se fue empujando a los que se ponían en su camino, esa actitud no paso desapercibida por Kaiba, quien sonrió satisfecho, al parecer había encontrado un nuevo aliado.

Y si jugaba sus cartas con la perfección que lo caracterizaba, la victoria seria suya.

Utilizaría a ese chico para sacar al pelirrojo de su camino.

te dije que nada bueno te traería meterte con Bakura Yami, pero me hiciste caso? Noooo, ignoren al chico sensato…..

vamos Yugi, este no es momento para regaños…en estos momentos lo que necesito es reflexionar…

sobre lo peligrosas y anti saludables que son tus acciones?

nop, sobre la carta que tendrá el honor de mandar a ese pelirrojo al reino de las sombras D………….

¬¬U Yami….

sip? n.n

ERES UN IDIOTA CABEZA DURA…………………!

algo mas? ¬¬U

si, pero no me gusta usar lenguaje vulgar….--

GRACIAS Aibou ¬¬

si quieres yo se lo digo en tu lugar…..

ah, no, ya bastantes heridas tiene Yami por un día para que vengas a hacerle mas Kaiba, si siguen así se va a desintegrar, no ven que es tan flaco que no puede ni con su conciencia? O.o

yugi, ajem, gracias por defenderme pero….ya no lo hagas ¬¬U

no te preocupes enano, solo vengo a hablar con Yami, digamos que tengo algo que proponerle….

que tal si le propones ser donante de órganos? Mira que pronto dispondrás de ellos si sigue así…

Yugi salio del cuarto un tanto molesto según los dos duelistas, al estar solos los dos se miraron enojados, así que fue Kaiba quien corto el silencio.

…….puedes creerlo?

no, esto es realmente imposible….

y que lo digas….

como es posible que en toda esta enfermería no tengan un solo espejo?

Caída estilo anime por parte del castaño.

ajem…ù.u si serás animal…..yo me refería a Bakura…

que pasa con el?

me parece que a nuestra deliciosa presa le dio antojo de nerd.

esto es inaudito, ese albino debería de estar rogando a mis pies al darse cuenta que yo, el Rey de los juegos, lo pretendo..!

tiene muy mal gusto, preferir a un don nadie como ese sobre mi, el mejor duelista del mundo y dueño de la mas grande compañía, Kaiba Corp….!

perdón? Teniéndome a mi en frente quien te pondría atención?

ja, habla el erizo enano multicolor..!

Los dos duelistas se encontraban en sus duelos de miradas mortales cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió para volverse a cerrar.

jóvenes, yo creo que no es nada productivo que intenten sacarse los ojos unos a otros, en lugar de eso, deberían de prestarle atención a lo que realmente interesa…

oye Ryou, porque no nos advertiste nada acerca del fosforito ese?

la verdad ni yo me había dado cuenta de su existencia, pero si aman tanto a Bakura como dicen deben pelear por el..!

es cierto, además, no quisiera mancharme las manos con este seudo Rey de los payasos…

oye..!

si ya terminaron quisiera decirles un consejo.

Los dos-si? o.o

si han encontrado un rival en sus planes deben hace lo mas obvio..

o.o……..

o.o……..

deben eliminarlo, sacarlo de combate, simplemente desaparecerlo del mapa …me entendieron? n.n

…..por completo Ryou….

si, déjalo todo en nuestras manos…

genial, nos vemos chicos…!

Ryou salio del lugar tatareando una canción, estaba muy alegre de ser de utilidad para los chicos, y eso era porque se sentía tan atraído hacia la historia griega y mas que nada, por cupido, dios del amor.

Si, el chico quería ser algo así como el doctor corazón en ciudad Domino, y sus primeros experimentos serian esos dos duelistas.

Claro que el pequeño albino no esperaba que los dos se tomaran tan al pie de la letra sus palabras.

Ryou dijo algo muy cierto…

…..tenemos que eliminarlo de forma…permanente….

Entre tanta cosa ya habían tocado para el almuerzo, Pyro guardaba con lentitud sus cosas en su mochila, estaba pensando en como tu vida podía cambiar en apenas unos instantes.

Dios, si hacia tan solo un día solo tenía a Kyo para conversar, absolutamente nadie lo miraba, nadie le preguntaba si se encontraba bien o algo, era un fantasma.

El fantasma.

Jamás se había podido deshacer de ese apodo, el era El Fantasma, un chico que se sabia que estaba hay pero que nadie conocía, un chico que solo era un espacio mas en un salón, un nombre mas en una lista.

Y de un día para otro, el chico más guapo que había conocido jamás lo defendía y encima, le pedía que fuera su chico…un segundo.

En que consistía exactamente ser el "chico" de alguien? O.o

Sus pasos lo habían llevado al patio, y sin proponérselo se había encontrado con una parejita de estudiantes que se estaban comiendo a besos.

será eso lo que significa ser el chico de Bakura-san? #O.O#

digamos que ya casi tienes la idea…

Un ronroneo llego a los oídos de Pyro, quien sintió todo su ser estremecerse, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Bakura, sus ojos estaban clavados en el mirándolo de forma posesiva, acto que lo hizo sonrojarse nuevamente.

te ves hermoso sonrojado…..

……….este…….yo…….bueno………

Sin previo aviso Bakura tomo los labios suaves del pelirrojo en un beso ardiente, era un beso que exigía sumisión por parte del pequeño y este no se negó, su boca se abrió a la lengua del albino quien empezó a devorar con rapidez y ansias locas esa cavidad tan suave y deliciosa.

Se la había pasado toda la mañana deseando esos labios de miel y no desaprovecharía cara segundo que los tuviera a su disposición.

…y como (beso) te sientes…(beso)…mmm?

….yo…(beso)…lo siento…(beso)….BAKURA-SAN….!

Un gemido por parte de Pyro lo hizo detenerse, ya que había sentido las manos traviesas del albino intentando deshacerse de su chaqueta de uniforme.

si?

…este no me parece un buen lugar para esto….además……le prepare un almuerzo…..

De entre todas las reacciones que Pyro esperaba, el ver a Bakura sonrojarse no era una de ellas.

se…se siente bien usted?

si….la verdad es que…..jamás me habían preparado un almuerzo….

en…en serio?

sip…aunque me apetece algo como postre…

y que cosa seria Bakura-san?

Bakura envolvió en sus brazos a Pyro mientras le susurraba casi rozando sus labios con los suyos y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

…..un delicioso pelirrojo tímido de ojos azules……eso me encantaría de postre….

Y que creen? Sip, Pyro se volvió a poner mas rojo que su cabello mientras miraba desconfiado a Bakura.

no diga eso por favor Bakura-san..! ………además……..no pensaba en que querría hacer algo así en el patio de la escuela….

AJA, TE ATRAPE, ASÍ QUE TU TAMBIEN QUIERES HACERLO CONMIGO EH? PEQUEÑO DEPRAVADO…! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD……!

QUE? NO, BAKURA-SAN, NO ERA ESO LO QUE YO QUERIA DECIR, ES DECIR, YO NO, DIGO SI, PERO NO, AUNQUE SI, PERO NO QUIERE DECIR QYE YO…….! AAAAHHHH…! NO PIENSE MAL DE MI…!

Al defenderse Pyro agitaba los brazos de tal manera que más bien parecía un polluelo intentando volar, tal vez un polluelo de pájaro carpintero dada la tonalidad roja de su cara y cabello.

Entre los arboles un rubio rabiaba hasta mas no poder, como era posible que Pyro le llevase un almuerzo a ese criminal en potencia? Era algo inaudito..!

maldito….te hare pagar por esto….

vaya vaya….si mal no recuerdo, tu nombre es Kyo….verdad?

Sorprendido, el rubio volteo con rapidez, para encontrarse con otros dos alumnos, quienes al parecer les molestaba la ecena que se desarollaba frente a ellos.

si lo soy, quienes son ustedes?

digamos que tenemos un objetivo en comun….y si te unes a nosotros podria haber beneficios para ti…..beneficos nada despreciables…

que clase de beneficos?

Pyro Takayanagi por ejemplo….

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Kyo, tal vez esos dos podian serle utiles al fin del cabo…

caballeros…me gustaria escuchar su propuesta…..

creeme, te conviene y mucho….

Los chicos se retiraron mientras que Pyro y Bakura almorzaban, indiferentes al resto del mundo sin imaginarse siquiera lo que les esperaba….

TBC.

TANTANTANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…!(disque musica de miedo n.n) a que esta facil de saber con quien esta aliado Kyo…! Este fic se esta poniendo interesante…..eso digo yo, ya que mi idea era que fuera un fic de comedia completa, pero ya le meti intrigas y demas.

Igual, yo penseba que solo seria de unos 3 o 4 capitulos y hasta un final estándar tenia, pero de repente apareció Pyro y Kyo……Y ME ROBARON LA HISTORIA…! T0T

Alex: tu los creaste….asi que no te quejes….

T-T demo…..yo no pense que quedaria así!

Alex: te aguantas…

T.T demo….

Alex: nada……contesta los review mejor….

T0T hai….pero no te enojes..!

Alex: muy tarde…ya estoy enojado….

TT porque?

Alex: por esto..!muestra un balde con agua

o.o……….eto…………………..

Alex: no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor que traerme de recuerdo!

Demo…..yo te traje un trozo de hielo….

Alex: si serás………………………..grrrrrrrrrrrr…………! EL HIELO SE DERRITIÓ GRACIAS AL CLIMA CALIDO DE NUESTRO PAÍS, BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……!

o.o ah………pasemos a los review…….! n0n

BDM se leva a Alex tras una cortina y cuando vuelve a salir esta vestido con un traje como el de Kamatari de Rurouni Kenshin mientras que Alex sale disfrazado de chico/gato con un moño en el cuello y las orejitas de color negro.

Alex: (con una gran vena saltada en la frente)………………………me las vas a pagar…..ademas, que demonios te hace pensar que me voy a quedar vestido así?

Es que me vas a ayudar a contestar los reviews además de que……(saca un megáfono) Podras usar esto n.n

Alex: (todavía molesto) ……..terminemos con esto rapido….luego te matare…(le arrebata el megáfono)……………..

KOUKIN

Siiii…! Pyro es el chico mas lindo que haya conocido jamas…!

Alex: ¬¬

o.oU……lo dire otra vez, Pyro es el chico mas lindo que haya conocido jamas después de Alex-kun…! ñ0ñ gracias por tu apoyo, el leer tus review me hace muy feliz, y….gracias por no enojarte conmigo por ser malvado ñ-ñ y ya vez, creo que esta vez no me tarde mucho en actualizar….o si?O.o sera que mi percepción del tiempo esta erronea?

Alex: eso y todo lo demas….ù.u

T.T gomme nasai por hacerte esperar y muchisimas gracias por leer mis fic y tomarte parte de tu valioso tiempo para dejarme un review..! me hace muy feliz…y te traje esto..!n0n otro balde con agua era otro pedazo de hielo muy lindo pero se me deshizo y no se porque en su rincón oscuro con llamitas alrededor T-T todo me sale mal……………………………………….

Alex: viendo a BDM…………..eto…(hace una reverencia)……gracias por el review…. (con el megáfono)SIGUIENTE…

# 17

Me alegra mucho que Pyro haya tenido tanta aceptación, y en cierta forma si compadezco a Yami……………pero solo una pizca, porque ya me imagino como se podria comportar en esa cita……y no…mejor no….lo de Ryou? Eto……..lo que pasa es que hay ocasiones en las cuales nos encontramos con ciertas cosas que nos encantan y nos gustan tantoq ue no nos importa enfermarnos o que nos maten o cualquier otra cosa….simplemente…somos humanos debiles..n.n

Alex: aja…..asi como tu por las cosas los limones, mandarinas, naranjas y la lista sigue……………………

#o.o# eto……………bueno si es cierto, pero igual, a veces le pasa eso a algunas personas…..ademas que se me hizo gracioso xD espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, estoy intentando organizar mi vida.(que raro sono eso o.o) y por eso me he retrasado un poco con todo….pero igual muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review..!

Alex: (hace una reverencia)gracias por el Review…(con el megáfono)SIGUIENTE…!

HISAKI RAIDEN.

Te compadezco, yo la verdad le atribui a esa imagen mi bloqueo temporal, pero ya vez? El sol brilla, los pajaros cantan y la vida sigue adelante..! n0n

Alex: te recuerdo que hoy amanecio nublado, por aquí ya no se acercan los pajaros por la horda de gatos salvajes dispuestos a devorarlos y el indice de mortalidad en estos momentos es de 35 años maximo….

O.o……………..eto………………..mou, Alex-kun siempre me gana T.T….pero aun así, la vida sigue adelante..! D espero que este cap les guste, las ecenas de celos? Jejeje…jajajaja….MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…………!

Alex: o.oU

Te complacera mucho el leer el siguiente cap entonces ya que estara lleno de eso exactamente….eso o tratare de que así sea o.o igual muchisimas gracias por tu review, me encanta ver que sigues acordandote de esta historia, arigatou…!

Alex: (reverencia) muchas gracias por tu review….. (con el megáfono…otra vez…) SIGIENTEEEEEEEEEEEE……………!

KIDA LUNA.

sus reviews me encantan sabian?n.n lo de Ryou...oOUse pone una cacerola en la cabeza es solo humor, no te lo tomes tan a pecho T0T...!

Alex: gracias, si lo siguen asustando asi llegara a la luna un dia de estos, si deseas que te contrabandee fotos de Ryou solo debes pedirmelo y lo hare con gusto, nada mas dame algo de tiempo

lo de los chocolates...estoy deacuerdo con Rex, nunca aceptes chocolates de un extraño

Alex: ¬¬ que quieres decir!

nada ñ.n, en el voleyball...he dejado de jugarlo, soy demasiado malo en ese deporte

Alex: lo siento Kida, ese viedo esta fuera de mi alcance gracias a que Bakura intento enviarme al reino de las sombras la ultima vez que me acerque a el

me alegro que te caiga bien Pyro-chan, es que es tan lindo...! y esperoq ue sobreviva, sinceramente, porqur seria una lastima perder a un chico tan lindo...! por la familia? pues por eso es mi ceniciento aunque a mi tambien me da penita, yo se lo que se siente so T0T

Alex: 9.9 ya empezo otra vez...

ajem...mejor le sigo con el review, lo de Ryou...digamos que esta muy distraido en estos dias, y es cierto, Ryou es todo eso y mas...y lo de que Pyro y yo somos cobardes...n.nU lo tomare como un halago...creo...supongo...

Alex: adevina que recuerdito te trajo? (mira a BDM con otro balde de agua)

O.OU ...muchas gracias por el review y nos vemos pronto...!(sale corriendo con su balde de agua)

Alex: (con el megafono) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA OCASION...!

puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo

yo naci en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


	5. cap 5 manual marca acme xD

Se ve un escenario con cortinas rojas, de repente, entre ellas Baku de Max asoma la cabeza y sonríe con vergüenza.

Hola a todos..! ya se que me he tardado demasiado y que no tengo perdón de Ra ya que yo soy de los que apresuran a los escritores a que sigan sus fic y todo eso…

Alex: demo….¬¬U

Demo en esta ocasión si tengo una buena excusa…!

Las cortinas se abren y se ve a Baku de Max acostado en una cama de hospital con pijama y la famosa gelatina verde de hospital, entre toda la escena se puede ver que tiene su pierna derecha colgada y con un yeso en ella.

Verán, descubrí algo muy interesante hace unos días…n.n

Alex: seh, descubrió la Ley de Gravedad….

Algo así n.nU

Alex: te dije, aunque tengas la cabeza llena de aire, si te caes de unas escaleras te vas a romper toda la………maceta ¬¬

Ya lo se Alexito…fue un accidente, yo no tuve la culpa! T.T

Alex: mmm…tal vez te parezca descabellada la idea que te voy a dar, pero para la próxima que tal si miras por donde caminas? Es solo una sugerencia…¬¬

T.T……

Alex: ¬¬

T.T……..

Alex:¬¬

T.T……

Alex: ¬¬U que? no me vas a responder?

T.T….para que, si tienes razón, soy un tonto de primera …!;;

Alex: o.òU…………a veces no eres tan malo…ù.u

o.o! en serio?

Alex: sip….así que se buen niño…Y PRESNTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ EL FIC ANTES QUE YO TE ROMPA LA OTRA PIERNA…! X0

Hai T-T

Disclamer desde la cama del hospital al que me llevaron cuando me caí al pararme en el carrito convertible de la Barbie de mi primita por andar de lelo ;O;

Se ve a Bakura en una camilla de Hospital mirando la ventana con tristeza…en eso entra Seto todo alterado.

Bakura…! Estas bien! Que diablos ocurrió?

nada…fue solo un accidente….

solo un accidente!...pues será el ultimo que tengas..!

de que hablas!

(con una cara de decisión) yo mismo te cuidare las veinticuatro horas al día..!

Seto….(sonrojado) no necesito una niñera..! XO

no soy tu niñera…..soy algo peor…

o.oU

SOY TU NOVIO Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO, ASÍ QUE TE AGUANTAS, CAAAAAAAAARAMBA..! X0

Esto sale en la serie? Un millón de dólares a que no! así que mientras eso no salga la serie sigue sin ser mía, así que no me demanden..! Suficiente tengo con mi pierna rota como para preocuparme por ir a la corte T.T

Ahora si, al fic..!

Cáp. 5. Manual: haga su propio complot marca Acme xD

Pyro estaba confundido.

Miro a Bakura y este parecía tan confundido como el.

Ambos voltearon a ver a las personas frente a ellos y sus dudas, en lugar de desaparecer, aumentaron.

y ustedes que se traen?

nosotros? Nada…

Las palabras inocentes tanto en voz como en cara habrían sido aceptadas por parte de las dos personas sentadas en una banca de la escuela…de no ser porque se trataban de Seto Kaiba, Yami "sabra Ra su verdadero apellido" Motou y Kyo Sumeraki quienes las decían.

y bien? Aceptas?

…Bakura –san……usted que me recomienda?

sabes jugar duelo de monstruos?

si, pero la verdad es que soy un principiante…

Los ojos de los dos duelistas consumados brillaron en expectación por la información proporcionada y mas al esperar la respuesta.

mmmmm…..bueno…..si será un duelo amistoso talvez este bien, pero por si acaso yo iré contigo.

esta bien, haré lo mejor posible…..señor Yami-Sama acepto su reto n.n

GENIAL..! es decir….que me alegro n.n

el duelo será en las instalaciones de Kaiba Land que por supuesto, son de mi propiedad.

Al decirlo, Kaiba le guiño un ojo al albino, quien solo alzo una ceja en disgusto.

el duelos será dentro de cuatro días, iras a el?

sip n.n

muy bien…nos vemos…!

Tan rápido como llegaron los tres chicos desaparecieron para reunirse nuevamente en un salón desocupado dejando a unos desconcertados Bakura y Pyro.

cree que todo termine bien Bakura-san?

la verdad es que no se que se traen esos locos desde hace mucho tiempo (cinco mil años para ser exactos ¬¬U)

mientras en el salón……..

bien, todo marcha a la perfección…

estas seguro de esto Kaiba? Yo digo que lo mejor seria hacerlo de forma antigua!

no, ya te dije, no lo enviaras al reino de las sombras, recuerda que debemos demostrar que somos mejor que el.

quienes? Ustedes? Pero si no le llegan a las rodillas a Pyro…

te recuerdo que tu adorado fosforito esta en el patio besando a Bakura ¬u¬

eres un desgraciado Yami ¬¬

y tu eres un perdedor…

y los dos son unos idiotas, ya dejen de pelearse, esto no traerá nada bueno.

Los dos chicos se miraron de forma resentida antes de sentarse lo mas humanamente lejos uno del otro mientras que Kaiba sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro de forma reprobatoria mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsillo.

y bien, cual es el siguiente paso?

según el libro, ya hicimos el reto así que ahora debemos encargarnos de destrozar psicológicamente a nuestro rival.

que van a hacer que!

tranquilo, piénsalo, mientras mas asustado este, regresara corriendo a los brazos de su mejor amigo en busca de consuelo.

espero que tengas razón Yami…….bueno, esta bien, pero no se pasen….

eso déjalo en nuestras manos ¬u¬

por eso me preocupo -.-U

que será que nadie confía en nosotros Yami?

no lo se…..n.n

regresando a lo importante…….se supone que si intimidamos a ese chico no llegara al reto, Bakura vera que es un perdedor y lo mandara al diablo…

y mientras, Pyro estaría en brazos de Kyo, siendo consolado.

esa parte me gusta n.n

Los dos duelistas- …………………sin comentarios ¬¬U

Pyro huirá de los duelistas malos y horrorosos para ir a los fuertes brazos de la persona que lo protegerá contra viento y marea…..! –Kyo se levanta y hace una poce con el puño alzado y cara de pervertido.

oye..!

a quien llamas horroroso!

si, es cierto que Yami se cae de feo pero no es para tanto..!

y tu de que hablas, el único aquí que merece lastima eres tu..!

es cierto, siendo tan bello merezco ser compadecido por toda la gente que me acosa…..

eres imposible lo sabias!

gracias.

ajem…chicos….

si?

Si siguen peleando así empezare a creer que se van a tirar el uno al otro en lugar de tirarse al desteñido.

Los dos duelistas- PRIMERO PERRO….! O0O

Mientras los chicos discutían, Pyro salía del baño, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, no quería que nadie notase lo …..Ejem…digamos "cariñoso" que se había comportado Bakura con el en el receso.

"Bakura-san es muy atrevido….es que como se le ocurre proponerme hacer "eso" en el patio de la escuela!"

Sip, nuestro inocente albino (y no me refiero a Ryou) casi hizo lo que le había dicho a Pyro, o en otras palabras, después de comerse su almuerzo casi se come al pelirrojo.

Pero aun así, Pyro se sentía muy alagado, jamás nadie le había demostrado el mas mínimo interés de forma sentimental, física o de cualquier otra clase aunque el ser descubierto lo hacia entrar en pánico, mas por la vergüenza que por otra cosa.

Al arreglase la camisa se dio cuenta que se había abotonado de forma equivocada, al final de la camisa le sobraba un botón y en la parte del cuello le sobraba un ojal igualmente.

De forma distraída empezó a desabotonar su camisa de uniforme, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos y en su camisa estaba que no se dio cuenta que tenia un espectador.

Bakura salio detrás de Pyro ya que el chico literalmente salio huyendo espantado cuando por fin logro desabotonarle el saco y solo le quedaba la camisa escolar blanca que empezó a abrirla cuando huyo.

Esa actitud tan rara del chico lo saco de onda y lo siguió para obtener una respuesta, lo vio entrar al baño de chicos entro de forma sigilosa y observo como el chico se arreglaba la ropa, habría sido tan fácil tomarlo por la espada en un abrazo letalmente apasionado viéndolo tan distraído.

Fue cuando lo observo.

La camisa de Pyro se deslizo por su espalda dejándola al descubierto dando oportunidad de ver las innumerables marcas viejas de golpes y moretones que tenia y al parecer, eran recientes.

No sabía lo que significaba eso pero tenia que averiguarlo.

Pyro..!

Bakura-san! a que horas entro!

hace un rato, eso no interesa, lo que quiero sabes es que significa eso que tienes en la espalda!

mi…espal….oh Dios!

Con rapidez, Pyro intento cubrirse la espalda pero las palabras de Bakura lo detuvieron.

no importa que te cubras, igual ya lo vi…

Bakura–san………………..

Pyro…yo solo quiero que me tengas confianza, no quiero que te sientas presionado, pero tampoco permitiré que te sigan haciendo daño….

Los ojos azules de Pyro lo miraron en una muda muestra de admiración, antes de empezar a llenarse de lágrimas y se abrazara a Bakura con desesperación.

Las próximas dos horas, Pyro le contó su vida a Bakura, de cómo su padre lo maltrataba desde pequeño, solo por el hecho de haber sacado los ojos de un color diferente al de su familia, de alguna forma, los ojos de su hermano eran marrones, iguales a los de su padre, mientras que el los había sacado azules.

Lo que le molestaba al padre de Pyro era que ni el ni su esposa tenían los ojos azules y por ello acusaba al chico de no ser su hijo.

Siempre lo miraba de menos, le delegaba las mayores responsabilidades y lo castigaba con dureza, la madre de Pyro no se enteraba de todo aquello, ya que ella trabajaba todo el día hasta entradas horas de la noche, así que Pyro solo se guardaba todo aquello el solo.

Tomando el ejemplo de su padre, su hermano lo trataba desconsideradamente, intentando siempre la forma de meterlo en problemas y siendo apoyado siempre por su propio padre.

Pero la mayor frustración del señor era que, por mas que le hiciese al chico, este siempre sonreía y se mostraba dócil, solicito a lo que le pidieran, jamás le reclamaba nada y siempre tenia buenas notas.

Y el problema era ese, aunque Pyro no lo sabia, su padre odiaba su sonrisa, porque le traía muy malos recuerdos…

A veces la voz de Pyro se quebraba y Bakura lo abrazaba mientras escuchaba todo lo que el chico le contaba, como era castigado hasta por tener amigos, como no se le permitía absolutamente nada privado, algo que pudiese llamar suyo o como lo dejaban encerrado en casa mientras su padre sacaba a su hermano a pasear.

Al final, Pyro se sentía ya sin fuerzas de nada, se recostó contra una de las paredes del baño, jamás había esperado que alguien se quedara escuchando toda su historia y ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se la había contado a nadie.

muchas gracias Pyro…

Ba…Bakura-san?

ahora siento que te quiero mas, has tenido la confianza de contarme todo esto….realmente te lo agradezco…

yo soy quien esta agradecido, la verdad yo jamás le había contado esto a alguien en mi vida….usted es el primero…

me alegro realmente de escuchar eso Pyro…..pero ahora hay que hacer algo para que esto no continué….

Bakura se acerco a Pyro y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Pyro, el pelirrojo se sonrojo nuevamente, volteo a ver al albino en busca de respuestas, pero el profana tumbas tenia los ojos cerrados.

La sortija del milenio apareció en su cuello mientras que una aura de color morado lo rodeaba, lentamente, esa aura se concentro en Pyro, formando un collar el cual se materializo en un colgante con la forma de un ojo de Anubis.

listo….!

que hizo usted Bakura-san?

simplemente utilice algo de mi poder para crear un amuleto…

que clase de amuleto…?

este, mi niño, es el ojo de Anubis, si alguien se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima con malas intenciones, yo me daré cuenta de inmediato y estaré a tu lado en un segundo…

vaya…..esto es…increíble…..

y no te preocupes de perderlo o que alguien te lo robe…el siempre regresara a su dueño….déjame te muestro….

Antes de que Pyro pudiera decir algo, Bakura le quito su collar y lo jalo fuera del baño hacia una de las ventanas, desde ahí, el albino arrojo con fuerza el ojo de Anubis.

AHHH! BAKURA –SAN QUE HIZO! NO PODRE RECUPERARLO..!

espera….solo un segundo y……ahora….!

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, en su cuello apareció la figura brillante del ojo de Anubis y su desaparecido collar reapareció en su lugar.

fantástico….simplemente fantástico…Bakura-san, muchas gracias…!

Pyro se arrojo a los brazos de Bakura completamente feliz y agradecido, este lo recibió muy satisfecho de si mismo, el verlo sonreír de esa forma era suficiente pago para el.

Ryou mordía un pañuelo frustrado mientras intentaba por todos los medios habidos y por haber no romper a llorar, esa había sido la escena mas tierna que hubiese escuchado en su vida!

No es que hubiese querido espiarlos a propósito, el había entrado al baño antes que Pyro y cuando escucho a su Yami entrar decidió escuchar todo levantando los pies para no ser descubierto.

Y la verdad no sabía si había hecho bien o mal.

Estaba bien porque ahora conocía bien al pequeño Pyro y le parecía la persona más dulce del mundo entero…

Pero por otro lado era horrible, ya que estaba sintiendo simpatía por el enemigo.

Y como el ayudante oficial de Kaiba y Yami no podía sentir simpatía por la persona que ellos se disponían a acabar…

Eso era demasiada presión para el albino menor.

Ya sabia, esa noche hablaría con Bakura, si el se enteraba de que Yami y Kaiba lo amaban con desesperación, el buscaría una forma delicada y dócil de explicarles porque no podía estar con ellos.

Y tal vez todo terminaba bien!

(Comentario persona: seh, seguro y yo amo a la tea ¬0¬)

Pyro salio abrazado a Bakura, realmente se sentía protegido en sus brazos, era como si el albino fuese capaz de protegerlo de absolutamente todo.

Pero lo mas importante, en su corazón estaba sintiendo florecer un verdadero amor hacia ese chico, a pesar que solo tenia dos días de haberlo conocido…

Algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto y el seguiría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Bakura noto como el pelirrojo se apretaba mas a el, mientras una sonrisa de paz asomaba a su rostro… no podía evitar las ganas de tener siempre a su lado a ese pequeño ángel de cristal e incluso se sentía algo sorprendido.

En tan poco tiempo se podía alguien enamora con tanta fuerza de alguien? Al parecer si, porque el sentía que amaba a Pyro y lo mejor era que sentía que era correspondido por el pelirrojo.

te sientes mejor ahora?

si, la verdad es que me daba pánico que en algún momento me descubriera y que no quisiera tenerme a su lado, una vez que se enterara de todo…así que por eso pensaba mantener mi espalda cubierta siempre

como pudiste pensar que te rechazaría por eso?

..la verdad lo siento muco Bakura-san, creo que debí confiar un poco mas en usted….pero…..tenia miedo…….

miedo de que?

de perderlo……

Bakura observo que los ojos de Pyro se habían puesto brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, así que tomo su mentón con delicadeza y le planto un suave beso, para murmurar contra sus labios.

tonto…como te dejaría por eso?...además…tu plan tenia una gran falla…

cu..cual?

simple, es que a la hora en que hiciéramos el amor, esa camisa saldría sobrando y me hubiera dado cuenta igual…..

BAKURA-SAN, NO DIGA ESO, RECUERDE QUE ESTAMOS TODAVIA EN LA ESCUELA…!

y que? …mientras mas gente lo sepa, menos personas se atreverán a posar siquiera sus ojos en mi chico….

Pyro sonrió abiertamente, acaso Bakura estaba celoso? Acaso esas palabras querían decir que no quería que nadie mas lo tuviese, que lo quería solo para el? Eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, avergonzado, pero feliz.

El trío malévolo (xD) caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela con un simple objetivo: encontrar a cierto pelirrojo desabrido (según dos de ellos) y darle un tratamiento especial para bajarle la moral hasta que marcara ceros.

bien, solo debemos encontrar al fosforito ese y hacerlo que le de un ataque de pánico para que no llegue al duelo…

y aun así, si llega a presentarse, tendré lista mi arena de duelo de ultima tecnología para que no lo resista y caiga como mosca….

……saben? No se porque, pero me da la impresión de que he olvidado algo --U

tu cerebro?

tu dignidad?

tu gusto?

tu auto respeto?

tu orgullo masculino?

tu..?

YA, ya entendí el punto ¬¬….pero no, no es eso….tal vez después lo recuerde…

Kyo se sacudió el cabello intentando según el, recordar lo que había olvidado, los otros dos duelistas solo lo observaron y se encogieron de hombros para seguir su camino.

ya…déjalo así, de seguro y no era nada importante si lo olvidaste con tanta facilidad…

cierto…

Los chicos cruzaron el pasillo despreocupadamente y casi chocan de frente con…quien creen, nope, Pyro no, con el director de disciplina.

¬¬..Genial…

o.o!

el viejo..! o0o

oye! A quien llamaste viejo, tu, accidente de salón de belleza!

Al oír tal frase, Kyo se puso a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras que Kaiba anotaba en una libreta negra en la cual apuntaba los mejores insultos que hubiese escuchado y se reía por lo bajo.

Yami puso cara de indignación al escuchar tal ofensa hacia su estilo personal de cabello y decidió hacer lo mas diplomático posible, lo cual era….

ja! Al menos yo tengo cabello! Donde fue el suyo? ¬u¬

…regresar el insulto….

punk malcriado, ahora verán todos ustedes, que hacen en estos momentos fuera de clase! Deberían estar avergonzados! Saltarse las clases no tiene nada de gracioso, estarán castigados con detención después de clases..!

QUE DIJO..?

un segundo, yo soy Seto Kaiba, dueño y presidente de la corporación Kaiba, tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver, además que yo le pago su salario y no tengo tiempo para cumplir estupidos castigos…!X0

pues yo soy el Director de Disciplina, del comité de Disciplina, presidente del Club de costura y del club de jardinería y tu me pagas para que te de ordenes así que te friegas…! ¬0¬

pero yo ..U

nada…! Vengan conmigo…!

El señor se llevo a los jóvenes arrastrados (si, es muy fuerte o.O) a la oficina, donde les impondría el castigo que tendrían que hacer.

nos vemos a la salida…

claro…

Dicho eso, Bakura le dio un ligero beso a Pyro, quien estaba más que sonrojado pero muy feliz, se despidió alzando la mano al igual que Bakura para caminar en dirección contrarios por el pasillo.

Todavía estaba que no se lo creía…eso era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda su vida!.

Pero solo había algo que le preocupaba...Como reaccionaria su familia al saber que el tenia novio?

Lo primero seria hablar con su madre….aunque Bakura se veía bastante confiado….solo esperaba que su madre lo entendiera….pero el albino parecía muy decidido a ello…

Flash Back.

QUEEEEEEEEEEE! O0O;

dije algo malo? Según mi forma de ver diría que es lo mas apropiado no?

pe-pero...no será muy pronto Bakura-san?

yo diría que es el momento preciso…eso si no es que te avergüenzas de mi ¬¬

por supuesto que no!

Pyro parecía realmente molesto por el comentario de Bakura, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa y bien lo reflejaba su rostro, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Pyro se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

lo siento…

tranquilo, solo me sorprendiste…pero a la vez me has dado una gran alegría, pensé que te avergonzarías de estar en compañía de este criminal…

ya le dije que no Bakura-san! Usted….usted es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida….

Al decir eso, Pyro bajo la cabeza hasta apoyarse en el pecho de Bakura, todavía se encontraban sentados en el piso del baño.

entonces?

es que temo como reaccione…

tu padre!

no, igual, haga lo que haga no lo complaceré jamás…solo espero que mi madre lo acepte….

no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos…! Jejejeje….jajajajaja……JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA………BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….! D

A Pyro le resbalo una gota por la nuca.

End of Flash Back…

realmente será conveniente?...no importa, yo confió en Bakura-san! n.n el nunca haría nada impropio o malo..!

Kaiba miraba con desgana todo a su alrededor, en realidad era la primera vez que tenia la oportunidad de ver todo desde esa perspectiva, ya que regularmente el arrastraba, no era arrastrado…

En eso vio pasar a cierto chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa de bobo de oreja a oreja…que le había ocurrido?

Mientras pensaba eso…recordó que el estaba a punto de ser castigado por andar por los pasillos…IGUAL QUE PYRO…!

OIGA ANCIANO..! ACABA DE PASAR OTRO ESTUDIANTE POR ESE PASILLO….! X0

si como no, y luego me dirás que acabas de ver una ovejita en la ventana….

Kaiba suspiro molesto, por pura antipatía miro con desgano hacia la ventana y para su susto de muerte vio una ovejita blanca, muy blanca y peludita de cara morenita y ojitos grandes negros, la ovejita hablaba con un chico de cabello café rojizo muy largo que llevaba puesta una capa color crema, aretes redondos con estrellas, zapatos que parecían piezas de LEGO y cara de drogadicto.

OOUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu………………Yami, viste una…! O.o

Al voltear a ver al faraón, se encontró que estaba hablando de forma muy animada con una hadita color rosa con nombre de droga.(sip, Morphy xD)

A su vez Kyo le hacia muecas a un estudiante nuevo que tenia un extraño peinado de antena, el cual era sostenido por sus amigos mas raros todavía.

O.oU…………………para que me molesto? Esto me pasa por andar con una bola de locos… ¬¬

TBC…

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alex: acaso estas haciendo un crossover?

No, pero no me pude resistir…!X3

Alex: ¬¬U

Bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la oveja que Kaiba –kun vio se trataba de Opacho y conversaba con Hao, el Hada era Morphy, espíritu acompañante de Liserg y el chico raro era Len Tao y quienes lo sostenían era Yoh, Manta, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Ryou con su espada de madera y Fausto VIII, Gracias Chicos son de lo mejor! n0n

Opacho: señor Hao, acabara usted con ese niño raro? o.o?

Hao: si, acabare con todos los insignificantes humanos n.n

Alex: tiempo fuera, a este solo lo puedo acabar yo, así que te aguantas ¬¬

Hao: que pequeño eres ¬¬…

Alex: (mira a Hao y ve que le gana en altura casi por medio metro) ¬¬U……te hacen falta lentes, enano

Yoh: nop, Manta no usa lentes n.n

Alex y Hao: ¬¬U………………….TU CALLATE….

Manta: amigo Yoh, gracias por las intenciones de defenderme pero….no me ayudes quieres? ¬¬U

Yoh: o.oU

Horo-Horo:D jaja, lo callaron…!

Alex y Hao: TU TAMBIEN NIÑO PALETA! ¬0¬

Horo-Horo: ..U vale pues, me callo….

Chocolove: yo mejor me cayo…a un pozo! JAJAJAJAJAJA..! ENTENDIERON! ME CAYO A UN POZO..! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

BDM: ..U….

Todos los demás: ¬¬U

Alex: conste que es tu compañero de serie ¬¬(a Hao)

Hao: no por elección ¬-¬…..

BDM: chicos, no seria mejor que me dejaran dar las gracias por los review y ya? n.nU

Ryou: (mira a Baku de Max y le salen corazoncitos y todo el asunto) si quieres yo m encargo de ellos! Vamos chicos, ya escucharon a mi querido Bakura de Maxwell, callados, déjenlo trabajar..! n0n

Alex: TU QUERIDO BAKURA DE MAXWELL! ò0ó ahora si veras tu, estaca con patas..!

Todos se hacen a un lado para no salir lastimados mientras que Alex le hace una llave a Ryou con su espada de madera, Len se acerca a la cama de Baku de Max quien se fija, POR FIN, que Len estaba hay.

BDM: o.O……………….LEN…………! n0n…..!(lo abraza)

Len: (se sonroja) OO OYE, QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO…!

Fausto: (se percata de la pierna rota de BDM) ò.o...Así que te rompiste una pierna? Yo puedo curarte…! n0n Eliza, vamos a operar….! (Saca un escalpelo muy afilado)

BDM: o.oU……….que bonito escalpelo..! non

Fausto: verdad que si? n.n…ahora, quédate quieto, esto no te dolerá….mucho…..nah, para que te miento, si te va a doler mucho… n.n

BDM: O.oU……T.T quiero a mi mami……WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!

Como puede BDM se sube a una silla de ruedas y huye mientras que Fausto lo persigue con Eliza detrás de el y detrás de ellos va Alex, quien ya termino con Ryou y su espada de madera.

Len: bien y ahora que hacemos? Si ese escritor de cuarta no responde esos review no podremos irnos ¬¬

Hao: seh y me parece que ese medico sin licencia tiene batería para rato para seguir corriendo ¬¬

Yoh: entonces que tal si nosotros los respondemos?

Len y Hao: O.oUUUU

Yoh: que? o.o

Hao: ……Yoh…eso es lo más sensato que has dicho en tu vida….

Len: cierto…..ya nos diste miedo T.T…acaso no tenemos otra opción?

En eso se ve a BDM pasar como si fuese Speedy Gonzáles en la silla de ruedas mientras que Fausto sigue detrás de el y aprovecha para ponerse los guantes de goma, Eliza carga los instrumentos quirúrgicos y Alex va detrás amenazándolos con la lanza de Len.

Hao: creo que no hay de otra si queremos salir de aquí….así que empecemos, yo primero! ¬¬

Hisaki Radien

Hao: bien, insignificante humano que pronto serás desaparecido de la faz de la tierra por el espíritu del fuego….

Yoh y Len: ajem,ajem…¬¬

Hao: que? ¬¬

Len: en primera, no se les dice "insignificante humano" y todo lo demás a la gente que hace el favor de dejar reviews….

Yoh: y en segunda…….no se, todavía no has terminado de hablar y decir otra tarugada para sacártela en cara n.n

Hao y Len: paciencia, paciencia . ….

Yoh: hola Hisaki! n0n

Len: si, compadezcan a ese pobre diablo, la verdad es que hasta yo lo compadezco --U

Hao: escenas de celos eh? Le diré al escritor que te gustaron...para que ya no ponga mas n.n (de repente, algo le pega a Hao en la cabeza) AUCH! Oye Yoh, porque me pegaste con la funda de tu espada! O.ó

Yoh: o.o pero...si yo no fui….

Len: (con la funda en sus manos) ¬¬ déjame rectificar lo que este dijo: le diremos a BDM que te gustaron esas escenas par que ponga mas….

Hao: te dio miedo esa estaca con patas? No conoces al espíritu de fuego verdad?

Yoh: a mi me gusto esa declaración también…a mi me gustaría tener un novio así T.T

Hao y Len: ya tienes a Anna no?

Yoh: por eso digo T.T

Hao y Len: ¬0¬……………o.o………………tienes razón….

Len: debo aceptar que la intriga y todo eso le da cuerpo a una historia, de seguro BDM les daría las gracias de no ser que si se detiene Fausto le hace una autopsia aun estando vivo…

Hao: ese tal Alex….¬¬ será el primero al que haga que es espíritu de fuego se coma, me ha caído mal ese humano patético en especial…

Yoh: no te ha caído mal porque te dijo una verdad?

Hao: que! ¬¬

Len: si, de seguro ese chico te dejara como clavo si lo provocas….¬u¬

Hao: como clavo? O.o?

Len: si, clavado en la tierra de un golpe xD

Hao: muy gracioso, vamos al siguiente….¬¬

Los tres: (hacen una reverencia) gracias por el review……………! u.u

Kimmy Angy

Len: lees historias ya comenzadas? Que falta de disciplina...todo se debe de hacer desde el principio y llegar hasta el fic!¬¬

Yoh: pero Len….recuerdo que tu siempre leías los libros siempre y cuando Fausto te contaba lo que decían los primeros tres capítulos y al final te lo tenia que leer Fausto para que lo terminaras.

Len: TU NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA..! ò0ó

Yoh: bueno, igual, para mí que es interesante leer un fic ya comenzado, así no tienes que esperar para leer más capítulos n.n

Hao: porque tanta preferencia por ese pelirrojo? Que tiene de bueno? Solo porque es tímido y lindo y amable y sufrido y tiene aspecto de quererlo proteger hasta del viento y tierno y ..

Len: ya Hao, ya nos dimos cuenta que a ti también te agrada ¬¬

Hao: que! No es cierto…! Yo jamás me fijaría en un insignificante humano…!

Pyro: (aparece de atrás de la cortina) eh…gomme Bakura de Maxwell-Samma, pero no podía venir sin antes alimentar a Bota-kun….

Hao: ..U y tu de donde saliste!

Yoh y Len; ¬u¬……ooooooooooooh, Pyroooooooooooooo……………! Hao dijo que tu….!

Hao: (con el espíritu de fuego atrás de el) ò.ó

Pyro: o.o? si?

Yoh y Len: O.O….nada….

Pyro: n.n….oh, están contestando reviews? Quieren ayuda?

Hao: SI! OwO…..es decir, claro, por que no ùlllu

Pyro: a ver….(toma la hoja con los reviews y se queda entre Hao e Yoh) señorita Kimmy cierto?...creo que tiene toda la razón, Bakura-san es el mejor de todos..! n.n

Len: seh, lo que digas Pyro…espero que no te haya parecido demasiado tiempo CASI UN MES O MAS ¬¬ pero ya vez, es todo lo que le da el cerebro a este escritor de cuarta….

Hao:…………….

Yoh: Hao? Te sientes bien? Tienes fiebre? ó.o

Los cuatro: (vuelven a hacer reverencia) muchas gracias por el review…!

Koukin.

Yoh: no te preocupes, todos entendemos la tardanza, o importante es que hayas dejado review….

Len: al parecer tu opinión es muy importante para este tonto…¬¬

Hao: ……….olllo (viendo a Pyro y este ni se ha dado cuenta)

Pyro: oh…que triste lo que le ocurrió Koukin-san, es algo muy doloroso por lo que esta pasando…..desea tener una cita conmigo? Ollllo…..nllln pues la verdad es que me siento muy alagado….claro que iré…solo tenía que decirlo….

Len: y a cambio le darás algo a BDM para que domine a Alex? Eso tengo que verlo, a mi me parece que esta muy acostumbrado a que ese lo maltrate…será masoquista? o.o?

Yoh: que es un masoquista? O.o

Los otros tres: (se hacen los desentendidos) 939 (supuestamente están rodando los ojos mientras silban xD)

Pyro: Bakura de Maxwell-san siente mucho lo que paso con su regalo, en verdad el no pensaba que pasaría eso…

Len: no sabia que el hielo se derrite? Que clase de tonto es!

Yoh: el hielo se derrite! O.o

Len: ¬¬U………..ahora se que clase de tonto es…..

Pyro: ajem….y siente mucho haberse tardado tanto en actualizar, pero al verdad es que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…

Yoh: y en su pierna n.n

Len: como es posible que se haya roto una pierna así? ¬¬ es inconcebible…

Hao: aja….ollo (sigue viendo a Pyro)

Pyro: pero espera con mucho fervor que este Cáp. Le agrade y dice que no se preocupe…igual pensaba hacerlo de tres capítulos y al final lemon, pero eso era antes de que yo apareciera…. n-n

Len: vaya….creo que no había recibido tus deseos el día que se rompió la pierna…

Pyro: emmmm….creo que ese es un consejo muy sabio, se lo diré de su parte n.n

Yoh: el esta feliz de saber que tu eres tan parecido a el, ya que el leer las actualizaciones de sus fic favoritos a el también lo hace feliz…

Hao: aja….. olllo….(sip, sigue viendo a Pyro xD)

Len: por favor Hao, cierra la boca al menos, ten dignidad hombre! ¬0¬

Pyro: el señor Bakura de Maxwell le agradece que le tenga tal consideración, ya que entre sus reviews favoritos están los suyos…muchísimas gracias…

Los cuatro: (hacen reverencia) muchas gracias por el review….

Mesuneko.

Len: chido?...esto?...e escuchado que para gustos se hicieron los colores, pero este fic no merece tanto….supongo que esta bien, igual, ese tal BDM ha de estar mas que feliz al leer su review…

Yoh: en verdad que este fic como que esta cambiando de géneros…pero no se preocupen...habrán momentos románticos, momentos dramáticos y momentos graciosos no se preocupen, todo ira bien n.n

Len: ya empezó con esa fracesita drogada ¬¬U

Hao: …………….tonto……………olllo…….(al menos ya esta menos….idiotizado? xD)

Pyro: la verdad es que el señor Bakura de Maxwell les pide muchas disculpas por haberse tardado tanto con ese fic, pero entre cosa y cosa….creo que ya se enteraron de lo ocurrido cierto?

Len: les apuesto a que no se imaginaron que el siguiente disclamer seria desde una habitación de hospital ¬u¬

Yoh: aquí esta la actualización del fic, BDM espera que les agrade al menos un poco n.n

Pyro: pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por el review…! n.n

Los cuatro: (y dale con la reverencia) muchas gracias por el review….!

Kida Luna.

Yoh: hola querida luna…!

Len: (le da un zape) su nombre es KIDA luna, no querida luna ¬¬

Yoh: perdón T.T

Pyro: el señor Alex se encuentra recolectando todas las imágenes posibles de Ryou, ya que no ha olvidado lo que le prometió n.n

Hao: ……….ollo……………( para que explicamos a quien esta mirando? No lo se xD)

Len: no pudiste con un balón de Voleyball?

Yoh: recuerdo que una vez estábamos jugando voleyball en mi casa y la pelota te cayo en la cabeza

Pyro: y que paso? O.o

Yoh: se reventó xD

Len: eso no fue gracioso! ¬¬

Yoh: para nosotros si xD

Pyro: por favor señorita Luna, le pido que no le tire agua al señor Bakura de Maxwell, ya que con ese yeso podría humedecerse, crear una bacteria que pasaría a ser un hongo y Dios sabe que mas…!

Len e Yoh: exagerado ¬¬U

Pyro: podría pasar nlln

Len: hay si, Ryou siempre tan colaborador….literalmente les dijo que mataran a este…!(señala a Pyro)

Pyro: la verdad es que no tengo miedo, se que Bakura-san estará conmigo siempre que lo necesite! nlln

Len: ¬¬…no puedes ser mas empalagoso?

Pyro: he? S

Yoh: creo que eso fue un si xD

Len: conociendo la forma de ser de esos dos, dudo mucho que los dejen ir…que poca dignidad tienen esos personajes…..

Pyro: esa es una bonita frase n.n

Hao: ……………………..ollo….(me niego a escribir lo mismo tantas veces)

Len: pues…si he captado bien la lógica de esta historia, diré que ese tal Bakura se le olvido lo de su pie gracias a la emoción del momento….además que la pomada si era buena…

Yoh: es de la misma que usan los caballeros de bronce n.n

Pyro: estoy mas que seguro que Bota-kun será bueno con Bakura y en el siguiente capitulo, por cierto, tendrá un poco mas de atención en el n.n

Len: no…dudo mucho que maten tan pronto a este niño...al parecer tiene quien lo cuide….

Yoh: además, todo estará bien n.n

Hao: …………..imbecil………….ollo………..(……..miren! una vaca voladora! xD)

Pyro: ehhh...muchas gracias por su review..!

Los cuatro: (y reverencia otra vez) muchas gracias por el review…..!

Len: listo, ya terminamos, nos podemos ir?

Yoh: supongo que si……..que hacemos con ellos?

Los cuatro voltean a ver a las personas que siguen corriendo de un lado al otro sin dar señales de cansancio.

Pyro:…pues…yo supongo que estarán bien no? igual que podría pasar? n.n

Yoh y Len se miran entre ellos para volver a ver a Fausto…..y luego se ponen azules del susto.

Len:………..eh…………nah, no les pasara nada, vamonos….! (Empuja a Pyro hacia la salida)

Yoh: si, si, vamonos..! n0n (le ayuda a Len a sacar a Pyro)

Hao: ………..ollo ………(empieza a caminar detrás de Pyro)

Pyro: si ustedes lo dicen….o.oU

Los cuatro salen del hospital.

BDM: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AUXILIO UN DOCTOR SIN LICENCIA NI BUENAS O SANAS INTENCIONES ME PERSIGUE………….! ;O;

Fausto: TRANQUILIZATE, YA TE DIJE QUE NO IMPORTA QUE SE ME HAYA ACABADO LA ANESTECIA, IGUAL Y TE ACOSTUMBRARAS AL DOLOR..! n0n

Eliza: n.n………………..(solo sigue a Fausto xD)

Alex: QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? A BAKU DE MAX SOLO LO TORTURO YO….! ò0ó

Hasta la próxima…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


	6. Chapter 6 maldad a la vista! xD

Hola a todos…! eh aquí yo con el cap 6 de la presa…! Espero no haberme tardado demasiado pero la verdad es que estoy escribiendo varios one-short y song fic… lo malo es que por ratos se me corta la imaginación….

Alex: lo que significa que deja los fic a medias y se va a otros, luego se le ocurre algo y escribe más en el que dejo inconcluso y así sucesivamente….a veces logra terminar uno que otro para mi sorpresa o.O

jejejeje…..igual, aquí esta la continuación de este fic..! Espero que no estén enojados conmigo por tardarme, pero por un lado, este es uno de los cap mas largos que he escrito de ese fic..!

Alex: cuidado, en este fic se presentaran varias cosas raras así que mejor váyanse con cuidado, habrá comedia, drama y unas escenitas raritas….mas de lo normal….

n.nU pues si….pero es para darle forma a la historia, a lo mejor no me quedo tan gracioso como de costumbre pero….ténganme paciencia si? por favor…! ToT

Alex: ya dada la explicación, vamos con lo importante: el capitulo.

Yep, esta vez les daré algo mas para odiar al papa de Pyro….y por cierto…el nombre del papa de Pyro…..SI, ES INTENCIONAL..! Como odio a ese tipo v.v

Alex: o en otras palabras….si quieren hacerse una imagen del papa de Pyro…vean el nombre y asócienlo con un personaje de Evangelion…..

T.T sorry para los fans de el….si es que tiene o.O

Alex: disclamer --….

Se ve a Seto caminando por los pasillos de su escuela, de repente aparece un sonriente Bakura y le dice.

Bakura: feliz cumpleaños…!

Seto: (sonríe) gracias…y mi regalo?o.O

Bakura: afuera…!

Seto: no será….nada raro o peligroso, cierto?

Bakura: nah, que va…!

En el patio de la escuela se ve un dragón blanco de ojos azules tamaño natural que se entretiene en aplastar a incautos estudiantes con su cola xD.

Esto sale en la serie? de seguro que no…y si sale….LOS DEMANDARE POR ROBARME MI IDEA…! X0 pero si eres una escritora y te agrada la ideita no lo haré n.n así que no me demanden porque Yugi-oh! no es mío v.v

Alex: sin mas que decir….

Al fic….!

Cap. 6 Maldad a la vista…! Digo, Suegra a la vista..! xD

Kaiba, Yami y Kyo salían de la oficina del director de disciplina con sus respectivos horarios de castigo, en total, toda una semana de trabajos forzados durante dos horas seguidas después de clases.

Kyo: rayos…¬¬

Yami: Truenos…¬¬

Kaiba: Demonios….¬¬

Yami: por favor Kaiba, se suponía que tendrías que haber dicho "centellas" para armar la frase…! x0

Kaiba: y quien dijo que quería formar una frase con ustedes? alguien me pregunto? noooo..! Así que no me molesten….¬¬

Kyo: cállense..! Miren, aya va Pyro..!

En efecto, el pequeño pelirrojo caminaba con algunos libros en sus brazos en un pasillo, iba el solo, lo que pareció extraño a los chicos.

Kaiba: y ese acaso tiene pase permanente para salir del salón o que?

Yami: si, porque no lo castigan como a nosotros?

Kyo: porque es un angelito perfecto? ¬

Yami y Kaiba: ¬¬U……………………

Los chicos lo siguieron por los pasillos, escondiéndose por las esquinas, los bebederos y basureros.

Por alguna razón, Pyro sintió que lo estaban siguiendo, se paro en medio del pasillo y volteo varias ocasiones hacia atrás, pero no veía nada, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Los tres chicos respiraron con tranquilidad al ver al chico seguir su camino y por fin, ingresar a la biblioteca.

Kaiba: y ahora que se trae ese?

Kyo: por supuesto!

Yami: que? sabes a que entro?

Kyo: si, el tiene que hacer una investigación de biología, por eso tiene permiso de ir a al biblioteca..!

Kaiba: que conveniente…..en la biblioteca de seguro que no habrá nadie que lo defienda ni que nos moleste….

Yami…así que podremos acabar con el sin que nadie se de cuenta….

Kyo: los estaré esperando afuera, no puede vernos juntos.

Kaiba: perfecto, nos vemos…

Sin decir mas, los dos duelistas entraron en la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria los miro desde atrás de un grueso tomo de "Porque los niños de cabellos tricolor y los castaños son un problema".

Bibliotecaria: ¬¬…

Kaiba y Yami: n.ñU

Caminaron a las mesas de estudio, donde se percataron de que el lugar estaba literalmente vació, solo el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una de ellas, convenientemente, la mas apartada.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron para dirigirse con paso seguro hacia el pelirrojo quien leía un libro con una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sentaron frente a el, notaron como el pelirrojo los miro y sonrió mientras bajaba su libro y alzaba su dedo hasta su boca, en señal de "silencio" y cerraba sus ojos de forma tierna.

Yami: silencio? eso es lo que menos haremos mocoso, quien te crees para darnos ordenes, fosforito?

Kaiba: cierto, tu no eres nadie para intentar darme ordenes a mi, el gran Seto Kaiba…!

Yami: eres algo menos que nadie, eres nada, una pequeña basura en el camino de la humanidad, eso es lo que eres…!

Los chicos vieron como el pelirrojo no contestaba nada, simplemente los miraba con curiosidad…que estaba pasando?

Kaiba: que? acaso es tan difícil aceptar la realidad? o no entiendes lo que te estamos diciendo pequeño tonto, cabeza de chorlito…?

Yami: o simplemente te has quedado sin palabras ante tu realidad? eres tan patético, alguien como tu no puede estar con Bakura, lo mejor seria que te alejaras de el…!

Kaiba: no eres mas que un estorbo para el, como lo eres para todos, entendiste cuatro ojos? el se merece algo mejor, alguien como yo…!

Yami: de que diablos hablas Kaiba! El único que se merece a Bakura soy yo…!

Kaiba: escuche bien, tu! Por favor! como te comparas con este monumento de hombre que soy YO! No existe nadie mejor que yo..!

Yami: tierra llamando a Kaiba…! Tu ego se esta saliendo del rango permitido…! Como crees que eres mejor que yo? te recuerdo quien es el rey de los juegos? quien es el gran faraón? quien es el que salvo al mundo? acaso fuiste tu? no, soy yo…!

Kaiba: eso, fue pura suerte, tu no eres un famoso empresario, un multimillonario de fama internacional como yo o si! No eres un genio como yo o si!

Yami: COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE SEA UN GENIO DE LA TECNOLOGÍA SI SOY UN ESPÍRITU DE CINCO MIL AÑOS DE EDAD!

Kaiba: AH, YA LO HABÍA OLVIDADO, ERES UN ANCIANO VESTIDO COMO UN JOVENCITO NO? ACASO ME VAS A DECIR QUE ERES FAN DE ELVIS PRESLEY? O MAS BIEN DE MARYLIN MANSON POR LA PINTA QUE TE TRAES..!

Yami: (algo sonrojado porque le dijeron anciano) NO SOY UN VIEJO, ADEMÁS, TU ESTAS CELOSO PORQUE TENGO MEJOR FIGURA QUE TU…!

Kaiba: TE RECUERDO QUE DE NOSOTROS, TU ERES EL ÚNICO ENANO, O NO TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO!

Yami: ERES UN….!

Bibliotecaria: YA CALLENCEEEEEEEEEEEE………………!

Los dos chicos se habían olvidado del lugar en donde se encontraban de tan entretenidos que estaban en gritarse uno a otro, lo cual llamo la atención de la bibliotecaria, la señora que parecía lechuza se veía realmente furiosa.

Bibliotecaria: ESTA ES UNA PIIIII BIBLIOTECA, SI VAN A SACARSE LOS PIIII OJOS, HÁGANLO AFUERA, PAR DE PIIIII GATAS DE CALLEJÓN ESCANDALOSAS….!

Pyro: n.n

Kaiba y Yami: ;-; ga…gatas de callejón?...

Bibliotecaria: FUERA DE AQUÍ, RUIDOSOS PUNKS…..!

Kyo esperaba desde la salida de la biblioteca, justo a un lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió sin previo aviso, haciendo sándwich al rubio.

Por la puerta salio disparado Yami, seguido de Kaiba y desde la puerta, la bibliotecaria con cara de luchadora del bando de los rudos y echando espuma por la boca.

Los dos chicos aterrizaron contra la pared más cercana y se deslizaron hasta el piso cabeza abajo.

Bibliotecaria: MALDITOS PUNKS……………!

Pyro: señora Bibliotecaria….n.n

Al voltear hacia Pyro su expresión cambio a una muy dulce y amable, sin rastro de enojo.

Bibliotecaria: dime corazón n.n

Pyro: me voy a llevar estos cuatro libros….ah, y por cierto, su CD' de opera es muy lindo, tome usted….

Los dos duelistas más muertos que vivos, vieron como Pyro se quitaba unos audífonos negros y le entregaba un CD' a la señora.

Pyro: no ha sonado la campana de salida?

Bibliotecaria: no, todavía no n.n

Pyro: es que le puse todo el volumen y no escuchaba nada

Bibliotecaria: no te preocupes, no te perdiste de nada ¬¬

Pyro: bueno, muchas gracias señora, es usted muy amable, nos vemos mañana n.n

Bibliotecaria: esta bien, ve con cuidado..!

El pelirrojo se retiro con rapidez, debía de estar en la entrada para encontrarse con Bakura, ya que el albino quería conocer a sus padres.

Kaiba y Yami lo vieron irse, mientras que la Bibliotecaria cerraba la puerta y se podía ver un Kyo calcomanía desprenderse de la pared y caer al piso inconciente.

Yami: Kaiba…

Kaiba: que?

Yami: no tienes la extraña sensación que por alguna razón el universo se esta ensañando con tu destino estos últimos días?

Kaiba: para serte sincero….si….porque lo preguntas?

Yami: por aburrimiento nada mas…

Kaiba: ha…

Bakura estaba en su salón de clases, o para ser específicos, su cuerpo estaba en el salón de clases ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Se encontraba pensando en varias cosas, empezando por el hecho de buscar una buena excusa para mandar al reino de las sombras a dos duelistas sin que Ryou le riñera por ello…

Bah, desde cuando el necesitaba razones para enviar a la gente al reino de las sombras? mas bien necesitaba razones para NO enviarlas al reino de las sombras..!

Luego de eso estaba pensando en el duelo que tendría Pyro y Yami….por alguna razón algo no andaba bien con eso…aunque el fanfarrón hubiese dicho que era un duelo amistoso algo no pintaba bien en toda la situación, igual, si algo malo pasaba, el estaría con Pyro y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Y por ultimo, estaba pensando en lo que le diría a la madre de Pyro, según lo que le dijo el chico, el día de hoy ella estaría en casa mas o menos media hora antes de salir a su trabajo, así que debía pensar bien en lo que le diría con tan poco tiempo.

El tener un historial policiaco un tanto largo par un jovencito de ese tiempo lo hacia dudar un poco, había escuchado que las suegras eran peores que el FBI, eso si era una pareja "normal".

Pero como se pondría la señora al ver aun bandido como el, pidiéndole permiso para ser el novio oficial del dulce Pyro?

Trago duro mientras sentía que empezaba a sudar frió y su imaginación le planteaba la situación.

Imaginación de Baku-San.

Mama de Pyro: (una señora vestida de militar, con una fusta y una boina negra) ¬¬………así que..tu pretendes salir con mi lindo niño…?

Pyro: (sentado en una silla atrás de su madre) n.nU

Bakura: (con pinta de rocanrolero, vago, contrabandista, bandido etc, y una sonrisa nerviosa con tic.)….eehhhh….si……

Madre de Pyro: y con que atrevimiento lo dices..! Que descaro…! Pues para que sepas…te he investigado bastante bien…..!(Saca un ENORME fólder y lo deja caer al piso)

Pyro: madre….no exageras un poco? n.n

Madre de Pyro: (girando hacia Pyro y se convierte en la súper mama, sonriendo hacia el con cariño) escúchame querido, lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien, tu quédate tranquilo, mama se encargara de todo n.n

Bakura: O.oU

Madre de Pyro: (regresa a su actitud de antes) mira gusano, aquí tengo el registro de todo lo que has hecho en tu miserable vida, hasta el ultimo papel que arrojaste al piso esta escrito aquí, y con este historial pretendes que te deje ponerle tus sucias manos encima! eh! eh! EH!

Bakura: O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Fin de imaginación de Baku-San.

Bakura: je….jejejeje…….espero que no sea tan malo….T.T

Se derrumbo sobre su asiento, en realidad, merecía la pena todo aquello? el pasar por ese suplicio, esa tortura china, tendría una razón? seria algo que no podía evitar?...

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida pensaba eso, pero al ver hacia delante, su mirada recayó en la figura de su pequeño ángel pelirrojo, el chico estaba esperándolo en la salida con su mochila en sus manos.

El pelirrojo volteo a verlo y su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa sincera mientras corría hacia el, se veía tan feliz.

Eh hay su razón: ver esa sonrisa dirigida hacia el….eso era suficiente….

Pyro: Bakura-San..! hola…..como estuvieron sus clases…

Bakura: no tienes ni idea de lo largas que se me hicieron…….

Pyro: en serio?

Bakura: si, estaba realmente ansioso por verte…

Dicho eso, Bakura se acerco a Pyro, para besarlo con suavidad, el pelirrojo acepto ese beso, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Más sin embargo, parecía que algo siempre tenía que interrumpirlos.

Chicas: KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………….!

Los lindos ojos de los chicos fueron cegados por unos segundos gracias a los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas de las chicas que se habían reunido en la salida con tal de obtener una foto de la nueva pareja sensación de la escuela.

Chica1: no son kawaiii…!

Chica5: ahh…! Pyro-chan se sonrojo…!

Chica17: quiero una foto de Bakura y Pyro-chan besándose…!

Chica 39: SE VENDEN PÓSTER DE BAKURA Y PYRO-CHAN, LLEVEN SUS PÓSTER…! X0

Bakura: pero que? o.O

Chica 45: Pyro-chan, podrías posar para que te tome una foto! Has como si estuvieras en medio de un orgasmo…! x3

Pyro:……………………………..EH!

Pyro se puso completamente rojo ante la petición tan atrevida de la chica mientras que Bakura hacia algo para arreglar la situación: tomo de la mano a Pyro y salio corriendo, cojeando levemente todavía, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para desaparecer de la vista de las curiosas chicas.

Al ver que ya no los seguían se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Pyro: que esta ocurriendo! Antes nadie me pedía esa clase de...de…de…cosas…!

Bakura: eso es algo que jamás llegaremos a entender…..bien, vamos a tu casa…!

Pyro: …si…

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de Pyro, el chico caminaba de la mano de Bakura mientras sonreía y el albino le regresaba la sonrisa.

Por fin, llegaron a la casa de Pyro, era una pensión grande, con un lindo jardín lleno de flores, una fuente con peces y un árbol de sakuras.

Bakura: wow, esto es enorme…!

Pyro: es de mi madre, esta casa es la única que pudo conservar después de una mala inversión que hizo nuestro padre, todavía se esta pagando la deuda de ese negocio que quebró, pero pronto se resolverá todo..!

Bakura: tienen un lindo jardín…..

Pyro: en serio? me gusta encargarme de el, en primavera y verano se ve hermoso….

Bakura: vaya……realmente te la pasas muy ocupa!

Pyro: AH! BAKURA-SAN..!

Sin previo aviso, algo golpeo en plena cara a Bakura, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo caer al piso, Pyro se acerco a el y se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

Pyro: BOTA-KUN, SUELTA A BAKURA-SAN…!

Bakura: que diablos!

El gato estaba firmemente agarrado del cabello de Bakura, y por suerte decidió sujetarse de el y no de su piel, Pyro le sobo el lomo al gato y este empezó a soltar a Bakura, quien al verse libre suspiro con alivio.

Bakura: y eso es un gato o el sistema de seguridad?

Pyro: lo siento, Bota-kun es muy enojado con las personas que no conoce, pero estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar…..esta bien?

Bakura seguía sentado en el piso, así que Pyro se acerco arrodillándose a su lado.

Bakura: si, estoy bien, solo me lastimo un poco el pómulo al sujetarse de mi cabello…

Pyro: oh, lo siento! (le da un beso en el pómulo) te sientes mejor?

Bakura: ¬u¬……T.T…si, pero también me lastimo la nariz……

Pyro: (le besa la nariz) y ahora?

Bakura: me lastimo el labio inferior T.T

Pyro: (se pone rojo pero lo besa en los labios con suavidad) ya?

Bakura: que lastima que ese gato es tan pequeño ¬u¬

Al decir eso Pyro se dio cuenta de la trampa que Bakura le había hecho as que le dio un suave golpe en el pecho, indignado.

Pyro: Bakura-san! con eso no se juega, pensé que Bota-kun lo había lastimado..!

Bakura: lo se, pero….fue divertido xD

Entraron a la casa y Bakura pudo percibir el olor de Pyro en el ambiente, era un olor el olor de una rosa blanca combinado con duraznos.

Pyro: madre?...estas aquí?

MDP: si Pyro, estoy aquí…..

Pyro llevo a Bakura a la sala, donde lo dejo sentado en un sillón color azul frente a una mesita adornada con un florero y unas fotografías.

Pyro: iré por mi madre, ponte cómodo….

Bakura: esta bien…

El pelirrojo desapareció por el pasillo mientras que Bakura miraba las fotos en la mesita.

En una de ellas se podía ver a un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos marrones que abrazaba a un chico de facciones muy parecidas a las suyas.

Bakura: sin duda….el encantador padre de Pyro y su hermano………

Tomo la siguiente y pudo ver al mismo chico de la foto anterior haciéndole una llave a Pyro mientras frotaba su puño contra la cabeza del pelirrojo, atrás, se podía ver el padre de Pyro haciéndole porras a su hijo mayor.

Bakura: hmp…………

Bakura se sentía molesto ante esa foto, tal vez después tendría una conversación con ese chico, tomo la siguiente foto y esa lo hizo sonreír.

Un Pyro de unos catorce años, vestido con un traje color negro tocaba un violín, se veía tan angelical en esa foto, en verdad tenia un aire celestial que lo rodeaba por completo.

Pyro: madre?...buenas tardes….

La madre de Pyro descansaba sobre su cama, miro a su hijo y pudo notar que se encontraba nervioso además de verlo sonrojado, su instinto de madre se disparo, acaso Pyro….?

MDP: dime….

Pyro: podrías venir un momento a la sala? quiero presentarte a alguien…..

MDP: y ese alguien es…….¬u¬?

Pyro:…………eto……………….mmm……………es mi……bueno…..

Sabia que era cruel hacer que su hijo se pusiera así de nervioso, pero era divertido…y muy fácil en realidad…así que decidió cortar su tortura antes de que Pyro estrangulara a su gato de los nervios que tenia.

MDP: dame un momento, me arreglare un poco…

Pyro: bien..!

El chico regreso a la sala, donde Bakura sostenía una foto en sus manos.

Pyro: vendrá en un momento…

Bakura: no me dijiste que tocabas el violín….

Pyro: ah? si, lo hago de vez en cuando, pero no soy muy bueno…

Bakura: espero que alguna vez me dejes escucharte tocarlo….

Pyro: cuando quiera usted Bakura-San…

Bakura: que tal ahora mismo?

Pyro: eh...no seria muy buena idea….

El albino pudo notar como Pyro se entristecía un poco ante su petición, lo cual le llamo la atención.

Bakura: ocurre algo malo….?

Pyro:….mi padre…..odia que toque el violín…..

Bakura: y porque? la verdad no entiendo a tu padre….

MDP:…ni yo a veces…..Pyro toca tan bien el violín……..

Bakura dio un salto tremendo al escuchar justo a su espalda una voz femenina, volteo y se encontró con una señora pelirroja que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, pudo notar que ella también tenia los ojos marrones y Pyro se parecía a ella….aunque para Bakura, Pyro era mas lindo xD

Bakura: bu..Buenas tardes señora…

MDP: buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sukuyomi Takanayagi, madre de Pyro…

Bakura: tanto gusto, Bakura no Ryou (ni idea cual es el apellido de Bakura xD)

Sukuyomi: igualmente…….usted es compañero de Pyro?...

Pyro sirvió te para los tres y le entrego su taza a su madre mientras sudaba frío, solo esperaba que Bakura tuviera mucho tacto con su madre…

Bakura: la verdad no, estoy enamorado de su hijo y venia a pedirle permiso para ser el novio de Pyro n.n

La taza en las manos de la señora se rompió, mientras que su cara tomo una rigidez evidente, con una sonrisa enyesada volteo a ver a Pyro.

Sukuyomi: eh?...

El pobre pelirrojo sintió que su estomago cayo de golpe a sus pies….bueno….no se imaginaba una presentación tan repentina…pero ahora que estaba hecha, el apoyaría a Bakura, así que intento sonar lo mas seguro posible al hablar.

Pyro: ………así es madre……….

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sukuyomi dejo los restos de la taza sobre la mesa para cambiar su expresión dulce a una completamente feroz y amenazadora.

Sukuyomi: así que, quieres ser el novio de mi hijo?...

Bakura: si señora..

Un duelo de miradas se dio entre los dos, la señora Takanayagi le dio una mirada de muerte a Bakura, pero el nos e quedo atrás, así que afilo sus gatunos ojos y miro de la misma forma a la señora.

Mientras que Pyro no hacia mas que…..rezar…..además…que otra cosa podía hacer?

Sukuyomi: dime….que harías si yo no te doy permiso?

Bakura: igual estaría al lado de su hijo, porque ya le dije que estoy enamorado de el…

Sukuyomi: y si llamo a la policía y te acuso de acoso y perversión de menores..? Pyro todavía es muy joven….

Bakura: la policía no es problema para mi y con tal de ver a Pyro soy capaz de desaparecer a cualquiera de mi camino…..

Las miradas se volvieron más agresivas, parecía que el que desviara la mirada primero perdería.

Sukuyomi: y si decido mudarme de ciudad, de estado y de país, cambiar nuestros nombres y llevarme a Pyro de aquí? que harías entonces?

Bakura: tengo métodos para localizar a cualquier persona que me interese y aun si eso fallara, secuestraría a Pyro antes de dejar que se lo lleve de mi lado…..

Sukuyomi: estarías dispuesto a recibir golpes, insultos, balas, e incluso estarías dispuesto a matar por Pyro?

Bakura: por supuesto que si, solo inténtelo……es más, la reto a que lo haga…….

Los dos estaban frente contra frente, la cara de la madre de Pyro era la de una fiera completa, cuando de repente………….sonrió afablemente.

Sukuyomi: aprobado n.n

Bakura: he? o.O

Pyro: madre!

Sukuyomi: calma Pyro, necesitaba saber si este chico seria capaz de cuidarte y al parecer…si podrá, así que tiene mi aprobación….!

Bakura miro a Pyro confundido, el le regreso la mirada, y cuando por fin procesaron la información, se abrazaron contentos, mas poco les duro el gusto.

Sukuyomi: sabes? será mejor que tu padre no se entere todavía….

Pyro: porqué?

Sukuyomi:……….el………..no lo entenderá……………….pero déjame, yo buscare el momento para decirle todo…..solo tengan cuidado y Bakura-kun…

Bakura: si?

Sukuyomi: (toma las manos de Pyro y las pone en las manos de Bakura) cuida mucho de el….es un chico muy especial…..

Bakura: lo se señora, eso lo tengo muy claro….

Sukuyomi: y algo mas………..¬¬ ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de el…..!

Pyro: madre..!

Bakura: no se preocupe, no haremos nada que el no quiera….! xD

Sukuyomi: mmmm……creo que esta bien….

Bakura: (porque definitivamente se que el si quiere conmigo ¬u¬) n.n

Las tres personas en la sala conversaban de forma amena sin siquiera imaginarse que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación…

Ryou miraba la puerta de forma ansiosa, esperaba que se abriera y su yami apareciera para poder hablar con el, debía de contarle TODO.

Era demasiado para su conciencia el llevar el peso de dos amores frustrados…!

Ya estaba viendo a Seto Kaiba, sin su caminar orgulloso, sin su mirada retadora, sin sus insultos hirientes y bien planteados, pasando a ser un ser derrotado, hundido y triste…!

Su imaginación formo un Seto Kaiba con grandes ojeras moradas, las mejillas hundidas y un caminar arrastrado que encendía una plataforma de hologramas y esta proyectaba la hermosa figura de Bakura vestido como si fuera la chica principal de Ah, Megami-samma!(sorry a los fans pero no recuerdo su nombre la verdad --)

Ryou: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…! NO LE PUEDO HACER ESO A KAIBA…!T0T

luego, su imaginación le mostró a un Yami de ojos hundidos, caminando encorvado y sosteniéndose de las paredes para caminar, con un terrible aspecto y una mortal pulmonía provocada por dormir al lado del arbusto de su jardín para tan solo poder ver a Bakura unos segundos al salir por las mañanas.

Ryou: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…! NO LE PUEDO HACER ESO A YAMI…!T0T………..debo de evitar que sus vidas terminen de una forma tan triste…! Es mi deber como ser humano el compadecerme de esas almas patéticas v.v

Así que se quedo en la entrada esperando a que el albino mayor apareciera.

Sukuyomi: increíble….O.O

Pyro: ……….n.n……ya me lo esperaba……

Bakura: pues no se si estar halagado o asustado…o.O

Sobre el regazo de Bakura se encontraba Bota-kun, el gato asesino, ronroneando como si nunca hubiese saltado sobre el albino con afán de arrancarle la cara.

Pyro: le agrada mucho a Bota-kun! n.n

Bakura: vaya novedad, regularmente los animales huyen de mi…! xD

Sukuyomi: bueno, pero a este animal en particular le agradas y francamente pienso que tiene buen criterio…!

¿: ya llegue…!

Una voz masculina se escucho seguida del sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose seguidamente, Bakura pudo notar que el gato dejaba de ronronear de golpe y erizaba el pelaje mientras miraba hacia la entrada.

Sukuyomi: Gendou, vienes temprano…!

Gendou: Sukuyomi? vaya, pensé que ya estarías lista para ir a trabajar….

El hombre de imponente figura se acerco a la madre de Pyro y la beso con descuido, Bakura pudo ver que le ganaba a la madre de Pyro por unos veinte centímetros, por lo cual, le ganaba a Piro por cabeza y media, el traje color café lo hacia ver un poco desgarbado, pero Bakura podía adivinar que era de complexión muy sólida.

Bakura: (vaya gorila cobarde, así serás bueno con un niño como Pyro….pero si le pones un dedo encima no volverás a ver la luz del sol…te lo juro)

Pyro: buenas tardes…..

Gendou: ah……ya esta lista la cena?

Sukuyomi: Gendou, yo cocine, acaso no vas a saludar a la visita?

El hombre volteo hacia Bakura, el cual se levanto de su asiento mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria, podía leer desprecio en los ojos de Gendou pero no le importaba, el también lo despreciaba.

Bakura: Bakura no Ryou…..compañero de Pyro….

Gendou: Bah….tantas formalidades con un amigo de Pyro?...

Sukuyomi: Gendou…!

Gendou: esta bien…..tanto gusto….jovencito….Gendou Takayanagi….el _padre _de Pyro…

Al que era el padre de Pyro se escuchaba un tono de repulsión, como si estuviese escupiendo tanto el nombre del chico como su paternidad.

El hombre le ofrecía su mano al albino quien lo miro con semblante serio antes de agacharse y tomar su mochila, ignorando la mano del hombre frente a el.

Bakura: bien, creo que ya me voy, tanto gusto de conocerla señora, espero verla otra vez….!

Sukuyomi: igual Bakura-kun….! Pyro, ve a hacer ese proyecto, pero no vengas después de las 9, entendido?

Pyro: eh…….si, claro, con permiso….!

Gendou: de que hablan? a donde va Pyro?

Sukuyomi: es que Bakura-kun y Pyro tienen un proyecto que hacer y por eso irán a la biblioteca pública para tomar información….

Gendou: ya veo…….esta bien supongo….claro, si es que en serio Pyro piensa ir a la biblioteca y no a otro lugar….claro que no me extrañaría…….

Bakura iba a voltear a decirle un par de cosas al señor, pero sintió la mano de Pyro tomando su mano, lo miro y vio esa sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

Pyro: vamos Bakura-san, se nos hará tarde……nos vemos mas tarde….

Pyro se despidió volteando a ver a su familia con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios como si su padre no hubiese dicho nada y salio jalando a Bakura con el.

Gendou se quedo viendo por donde había desaparecido el pelirrojo y le dio la espalda…simplemente lo odiaba…

Pyro se detuvo frente a un parque, había salido corriendo, presentía que Bakura no podría resistir por mucho tiempo las frases de su padre y era mejor dejar las cosas en paz antes de que empezara una guerra por su culpa.

Intento dejar de pensar en todo eso, tenia cuatro horas completas libres antes de que tuviera que regresar y no quería arruinarlas….pero….ahora que lo pensaba….

Pyro: que haremos en estas cuatro horas libres? o.O

En eso una mano lo jalo y sintió unos brazos a su alrededor de si, alzo la mirada y vio a Bakura que le sonreía.

Bakura: por eso no te preocupes…..solo piensa que estaremos juntos y eso basta….

Pyro: ….si….

Se la pasaron caminando por las calles, simplemente querían estar uno a un lado del otro, sus manos entrelazadas les daba una calida sensación en sus pechos.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado nuevamente al parque de donde habían partido, así que se sentaron a ver el atardecer, Bakura pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pyro y este se acomodo contra su pecho, la vista del cielo era hermosa.

Esas eran sin duda las horas mas tranquilas que Bakura había pasado en su vida…pero no se sentía aburrido, el tener a Pyro en sus brazos lo hacia feliz simplemente.

Bakura: Pyro?

Pyro: si?

Bakura: dime……si le rompo la cara a tu padre….te sentirás mal…?

Pyro: (con tono de reproche) Bakura-san….

Bakura: ya, lo se, lo se….pero…..no me gusta esa forma de hablarte…no suena como si fueras su hijo…..suena mas a reclamos de celos en lugar de ser reclamos de enojo u odio…

Pyro:…la verdad es que a veces a mi también me parece raro….pero….no tengo idea de porque es así…

Bakura: porque odia que toques el violín?

Pyro: según tengo entendido…mi padre odiaba a mi profesor de música, pero eso tampoco tiene lógica, Kaworu-sensei jamás le riño a mi padre….ni siquiera cuando lo saco de casa y arrojo las partituras al piso….Kaworu-sensei solo sonrió y empezó a recogerlas, quise ayudarlo pero no me dejaron salir…

Bakura: pues ahora entiendo menos a tu padre…porque odiaba a tu profesor de música?

Pyro: según escuche….Kaworu-sensei y mi padre se conocían de jóvenes….pero no se nada mas….solo eso y que ambos eran compañeros de mi madre…..pero aun así, no lo entiendo….

Bakura: mejor dejamos el tema aquí si?

Pyro: si….

En la casa Takayanagi todo estaba en penumbras, había anochecido pero nadie encendió las luces y el único en la pensión no tenía intenciones de encenderlas.

Gendou miraba el cielo nocturno desde un rincón de la alcoba que compartía con su esposa, las sombras le daban unos rasgos malignos a su rostro, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y mas que nada pensaba en dos personas, que a pesar de parecerse tanto no tenían nada que ver entre si.

Pero su cerebro enfermo decía que si.

_Pyro: vamos Bakura-san, se nos hará tarde……nos vemos más tarde…._

_Kaworu: vamos Gendou, se nos hace tarde y Sukuyomi nos va a dar una paliza…..!_

Gendou: maldito bastardo……

Le dio un trago a vaso que tenia con el, el licor era lo único que lo reconfortaba, ya que ni Sukuyomi lo apoyaba como antes.

Se levanto y fue a la ventana, desde hay pudo ver las figuras de dos jóvenes, los cuales estaban abrazados y besándose a la luz de la luna…frunció el entrecejo molesto, la figura mas pequeña se separaba y salía corriendo dejando a la ora congelada en su lugar y luego de unos segundos se retiraba con paso seguro.

Gendou: pequeña zorra…

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse otra vez y vio varias luces encenderse mientras que una voz resonaba en la casa.

Pyro: buenas noches?...hola? no hay nadie en casa? hola?...Botan-kun..!...solo estamos nosotros?...bien, así aprovecho y me doy una ducha y luego cenamos si?

El gato maullaba en respuesta, luego escucho que subía las gradas hacia su cuarto, unos minutos después Gendou salio del suyo como si fuera una alimaña nocturna, protegida por la oscuridad e ingreso con facilidad al cuarto de Pyro…

Con pasos suaves camino hacia el baño mientras miraba la ropa de su hijo sobre su cama y encima de una cómoda los lentes del chico.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo ahí, no podía moverse, Pyro estaba en la ducha, el agua caía mientras que el chico se quitaba el shampoo de su cabello, luego se quitaba el jabón del cuerpo y al finalizar su ducha salía y buscaba casi a tientas su bata.

Esa fue su señal de partida, Gendou salio igual como entro, con un silencio logrado gracias a la costumbre, además que Pyro jamás lo noto por la falta de sus lentes.

El pelirrojo salio de su cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina cuando escucho una voz atrás de el.

Gendou: ya terminaste tu _investigación?_

Asustado Pyro volteo de golpe, encontrándose con su padre saliendo de las sombras del pasillo, pudo ver que su padre parecía mas molesto de lo normal, pero se lo atribuyo a que esta vez no le había servido el la comida como de costumbre, así que sonrió y contesto con voz segura.

Pyro: si, por el día de hoy eso era todo…quiere cenar?

Gendou: no, se me quito el apetito…..y cuidado con tu famosa investigación….

Pyro:…..si….

Se sintió desconcertado…acaso había pasado algo malo?

Ryou literalmente se estaba durmiendo en el sillón cuando por fin, la puerta ante el se abrió y dio paso a Bakura.

Ryou: ah, Bakura…!...eh?...Bakura?

El albino mayor paso a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se podría decir que iba completamente zombie, paso de largo a Ryou y se fue directamente a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ryou: o.oU….que…..fue eso!

Bakura se dejo ir de espaldas sobre su cama mirando el techo, se sentía tremendamente feliz, como era posible sentirse tan feliz con unas cuantas palabras?

Tal vez era porque sabía que esas palabras eran reales, que salían del fondo del corazón sin mentira alguna y por voluntad propia.

Flash Back.

Bakura y Pyro caminaban de regreso a la casa del segundo, el albino pudo notar que el pequeño parecía tenso y no entendía porque, por fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Pyro , este se puso frente a el.

Bakura: pasa algo malo Pyro?

Pyro: Bakura-san…yo….quiero decirle que yo…..

Sin previo aviso Pyro beso a Bakura, un beso suave pero lleno de sentimiento…y así, muy cerca uno del otro, Pyro separo sus labios de los de Bakura para susurrarle en el oído.

Pyro: yo…..lo amo Bakura-san…..

Y dicho eso salio corriendo hacia su casa completamente rojo mientras que el se quedaba congelado en su sitio.

End of flash back.

Bakura atesoraría esas palabras para siempre.

_Pyro: yo…..lo amo Bakura-san….._

Bakura: y yo te amo a ti Pyro…..

TBC…

o.O well….este me quedo bien mezclado, empezando con comedia, siguiendo con romance, misterio, drama y otra vez romance…..además que me a quedado bien largo..!

Alex: pobre….te sientes mal? creo que fue demasiado para tu cerebro de mosca

Pues la verdad no me siento muy bien…creo que hasta me estoy mareando…..x.XU

Alex: entiendan….medicinas, soda, computadora…..¬¬ debo decir mas?

nope x.X….y por cierto…les tengo una terrible noticia, según leí un correo, están quitando los fic que ponen contestaciones de los reviews, pero como soy un reverendo necio, yo voy a seguí contestando mis reviews…!

Kida Luna:

Saben porque me gustan tanto sus review? porque siempre se fijan en los pequeños detalles, sip, aunque en este cap no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada, Bakura estaba demasiado….feliz? o.O creo que hasta le dio miedo acercarse….

Alex: si, eso podría ser contagioso v.v

xD tratándose de Seto Kaiba, tenían que ser palabristas bien rebuscadas…lastima que no les salio bien….pero todavía tiene tres días antes del duelo…o en otras palabras, tres capítulos…!a ver si Pyro logra resistir, porque Bakura siempre ha sido muy……cariñoso?

Alex: es un mano larga, punto.

Esa es una forma de decirlo n.ñ, yep, sabias que muy pocos se fijaron en ese pequeño detalle? y ya empecé a dar una idea de porque odia tanto su sonrisa, pero es algo mas profundo de lo que piensan.

Alex: tu eres tan profundo como un charco ¬¬

Lo de la mama…no le fue tan mal, Sukuyomi es una mujer muy comprensiva y como buena madre solo piensa en la felicidad de su hijo…! lo de la libreta…..estaría buena ver esa pelea, ya que es algo tan personal como su laptop o su gabardina blanca xD los de Shaman king ya se retiraron…según el doctor…..alteraban demasiado el ambiente del lugar.

Alex: casi destrozaron todo el lugar y los sacaron a patadas….

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste esta cap…!

Alex: adios…

Koukin:

O.o tranquilo..! Solo me rompí la pierna...Por lelo T.T, me caí de la forma mas lela que se haya inventado jamás…!

Alex: cierto v.v

Te doy toda la razón acerca de Pyro, espero que te guste este cap, lo de su apetito….jeje….debí advertírtelo n.ñ gomme….y no te preocupes, no tuvo pesadillas..!

Alex: tuvo alucinaciones y no se soltó de Bakura para nada….

Pero pesadillas no! eso es bueno…! Me quedo románico el cap pasado? gracias..! pensé que me había pasado…! T0T y…..de que paquete me hablas? o.O regularmente Alex-Kun va por mi correo y no me ha traído ninguno, pero tus rosas si llegaron, son preciosas..! No se habrá perdido en el camino tu paquete? o.OU

Alex: (se mira que esta recordando cuando fue al correo, ve el paquete, lo abre, mira su interior, se sonroja y se lo lleva a casa, lo esconde y sale en dirección al hospital solo con las rosas y unas cartas) ….seh, lo mas seguro es que se haya perdido…seh….n.ñ

No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, para finales de año me quitaran el Yeso si no hay complicaciones, pero todo anda sobre ruedas aquí..! Muchas gracias por el review…!

Hisaki Raiden.

Si, ellos son los malos del fic, pero igual, están recibiendo bastante de su merecido xD ya se que mis fic son raros, pero la verdad es que….no puedo hacer nada, siempre me terminan así n.ñ

Alex: entiéndelo, el es raro, todo lo que hace es raro….

Es cierto, pero también el amor te da fuerzas para hacer cosas que no podrías lograr sin el, es lo bonito de todo esto…! Por eso quise hacer un Bakura completamente enamorado..!

Muchas gracias por el review, nos estaremos viendo..!

Thief Dagel-Shadow

Te agrada Pyro? me alegra, veo que ha recibido bastante aceptación el pobre, no te preocupes con el review, ya te explicaste..! Pyro es muy tímido la verdad y Kyo….bueno…..no lo llamaría rival…tu lo harías? o.O se desquito uno de tantos, era lo justo no? y lo que se le olvido a Kyo….jujuju….eso se vera en tres capítulos….¬u¬

Alex: yep, en realidad será una verdadera catástrofe….

Fausto-san se retiro….o mas bien se distrajo al ver que habían llevado de urgencia una persona al quirófano…y así fue como lo desvié del camino n.ñ gracias a Ra…

Alex: muchas gracias por el Review, te cuidas….

Kaiba Shirou:

Tanto así te gusta este fic? o.O intentaré no tardarme mucho y lo de que me amas y demás….es reciproco…! Espero con verdaderas ansias tu actualización…! por favor…!

Alex: Pyro no cambiara jamás…..o mas bien si cambiara un poco…pero quien no cambiaria teniendo de influencia a Bakura?

Veo que a varios les gusto la libreta de Seto…..creo que debería de publicarla, ganaría mucho dinero, te agradezco mucho el review, espero ver pronto una actualización tuya..! n0n

Alex: cuídate y gracias…

Nos vemos…!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, en serio, me hace muy feliz el saber que les gusta así que háganme saber si les gusta con un review si?

Alex: chao…

Cuídense todos y Chao…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro…


	7. Chapter 7 recuerdos

**Hola a todos…! Para desgracia de muchos no me he muerto todavía…!**

**Alex: rayos…..¬¬**

**No le presten mucha atención a Alex-kun, esta molesto porque tiene que escribir todo lo que le vaya dictando ya que todavía no puedo esforzarme mucho y me tiene prohibida hasta la tele…!**

**Alex: (teclea con rapidez) Malditos doctores…..¬¬**

**n.n weno, este Cáp. Será bastante raro la verdad, solo hasta el final tendrá un poquito de comedia, casi se podría decir que prácticamente es la historia de tres buenos amigos, una traición y sus consecuencias.**

**Alex: (tecleando, tecleando y mas tecleando) ¬¬U**

**Pero eso si, aquí se menciona un pequeñísimo detalle que, tal vez ahora no lo parezca, pero será muy importante en el siguiente capitulo….!**

**Alex: (tecleando) porque no me sorprende? ¬¬**

**Mou, ahora vamos al disclamer, veo a Alex-kun un poco molesto O.O**

**Alex: ¬¬**

**Disclamer:**

**Se mira a la tea caminando tranquilamente por las calles de ciudad domino, con una canastita llena de galleras caseras que había preparado para sus amigos.**

**tea: n.n son galletas de la amistad…!**

**En eso, la muy imbecil se cruza el camino con los ojos cerrados mientras tararea la canción de Barnie el dinosaurio cuando pasa una limosina todo lo que le da el acelerador y se la lleva de corbata, la limosina se detiene y el dueño sale y observa la gran mancha de sangre de la tea que tenia su carro.**

**Kaiba: Tu me vas a pagar el carwash, tarada, trauma de Barnie….! ¬0¬**

**Eso sale en la serie? no….pero mataría porque si saliera ¡!T0T así que ya saben, la serie no me pertenece.**

**Sin mas que decir, vamos al fic…!**

**Cáp. 7 Recuerdos de un lejano pasado.**

Ese día era normal, Gendou se dirigía a sus clases, pero, a pesar de que era un día como todos los demás, no podía evitar sentirse más miserable día a día.

Tenia unos buenos amigos, Kaworu y Sukuyomi….tal vez ese era el problema.

El se había enamorado de Sukuyomi, desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero no encontraba forma de decírselo ya que cada vez que se encontraban, nunca estaban solos gracias a Kaworu.

El no odiaba a Kaworu, era su mejor amigo, pero no encontraba forma de decirle que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja, ya que pensaba que el ojiazul también estaba enamorado de ella.

Sabia mas secretos de ella que el, siempre se estaban abrazando con mayor efusividad que los abrazos que compartía con el.

Tal vez era eso…o eran esos malditos celos enfermizos que sentía y lo hacían ver cosas raras donde no las había.

Pero ese día seria diferente, ese día se declararía ante Sukuyomi.

Con el corazón en la garganta siguió caminando hacia la escuela, antes de llegar, en el punto de siempre, se encontró con la pelirroja.

Los tres vivian algo lejos uno del otro, así que habían tomado como punto de reunión una esquina, la cual conectaba las tres direcciones diferentes y desembocaba hacia la escuela.

Aunque no era sorpresa para Gendou y Sukuyomi que Kaworu fuera el ultimo en llegar, la puntualidad no era su fuerte.

Sukuyomi era del tipo de chica linda, amable y estudiosa, pero también era de un carácter muy fuerte y desde pequeña tenia muchos problemas de conducta, ya que la llevaban seguido a la dirección por haberse peleado con algún chico.

Kaworu por otro lado, era la persona mas pacifica y filosófica que se pudiera encontrar, era amable y siempre estaba sonriendo, Gendou no lo había visto enojado o triste jamás, para el eso era muy extraño.

Mientras, Gendou parecía ser el más normal de los tres, un estudiante más o menos rebelde, siempre pensando como saltarse alguna clase y estudiaba de un día para otro para los exámenes.

Pero aun así, sus amigos siempre le ayudaban en lo que podían y no lo dejaban solo.

Cuando llego con la pelirroja esta le sonrió amablemente.

Sukuyomi: hola Gendou, hoy si que madrugaste….!

Gendou: Sukuyomi…..veras, yo…..

Sukuyomi: huh? ocurre algo?

La pelirroja miraba a su amigo con algo de curiosidad, acaso le había ocurrido algo? se empezó a preocupar al ver que su amigo no la miraba a los ojos.

Gendou: podríamos hablar en algún lugar privado? es urgente…!

Sukuyomi: claro, solo esperemos a Kaworu si?

Gendou: no, quiero que hablemos a solas…!

Sukuyomi: pero Kaworu se preocupara si no nos encuentra aquí, deberíamos esperarlo, además, que quieres decirme que no pueda saber el, somos amigos no?

Gendou se estaba desesperando, porque ella le tenia tanta consideración al ojiazul, el verla así lo ponía rabioso, pero debía llevársela de ahí antes de que Kaworu apareciera.

Gendou: te lo pido por favor Sukuyomi, debo hablar contigo a solas…!

Sin esperar respuesta, Gendou jalo a Sukuyomi y se la llevo de ese lugar, si seguían ahí un segundo más, las posibilidades de que Kaworu apareciera eran mayores.

Sukuyomi: que? pero espera…!

Unos segundos después de que ellos desaparecieran de vista, un chico de ojos azules y cara inocente apareció, extrañado al ver la hora y que no hubiese nadie ahí.

Kaworu: que raro….Sukuyomi y Gendou ya deberían estar aquí…..

Cuando estimo que ya se habían alejado bastante, Gendou se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sukuyomi, parecía molesta.

Sukuyomi: Gendou, te dije que te detuvieras, además que me dolió que me jalaras así, que es lo que pasa?

Gendou: Sukuyomi…..yo quería decirte algo….

Sukuyomi: dime?

Sentía mariposas en su estomago, estaba realmente muy nervioso, ero no se echo atrás, tomo las manos de la pelirroja y le dijo.

Gendou: Sukuyomi, yo te amo, quisieras salir conmigo?

Espero la respuesta….el silencio se hizo presente en ese callejón mientras que Gendou seguía esperando la respuesta….

Sintió que las manos que tenia entre las suyas se separaban, abrió los ojos y vio a Sukuyomi que lo miraba con tristeza y eso lo hizo miserable.

Solo esperaba que no le dijera lo que el creía que le diría…

Sukuyomi: Gendou….yo…quisiera poder corresponderte tus sentimientos pero…..no puedo……yo….amo a otra persona….

Gendou: pero….quien podría………….?

Sus ojos se abrieron en horror, si, era justo lo que se había imaginado… de repente se sintió traicionado, era como si el mismo hubiese visto la infame traición frente a sus ojos.

Sukuyomi: si Gendou….yo amo a Kaworu…..

Gendou:………no………………

La pelirroja vio algo extraño en su amigo, desesperación…pero había algo mas, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos y eso la asustaba.

Sukuyomi: tranquilo Gendou……no…no quería lastimarte pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento….!

Gendou: no…….no……..NO ES JUSTO…..! COMO PUEDES HABERTE ENAMORADO DE EL! ACASO HAS OLVIDADO LO QUE EL ES! ES UN MALDITO GAY, EL JAMÁS TE QUERRÁ, JAMÁS…!

Ahora era Sukuyomi la que lo miraba incrédula y hasta entonces el pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Algún tiempo atrás, Kaworu le había confesado su secreto, porque consideraba a Gendou su mejor amigo, aunque se dio cuenta que desde ese día las cosas con su amigo cambiarían mucho, pero ya no soportaba el tener que aparentar ante todos.

Kaworu había echo que Gendou le jurara que no se lo diría a nadie, el mismo Kaworu quería decirlo, cuando estuviera listo, pero no era ese el momento…

Gendou se sintió mal por traicionar a su amigo, pero al ver la cara de Sukuyomi, en su mente apareció un plan.

Convencería a Sukuyomi de que era la verdad, así la chica se quedaría con el.

Gendou: es cierto, el me lo dijo hace algún tiempo, pero no te tuvo la suficiente confianza así que no te lo había dicho, por eso solo me lo dijo a mi…!

Sukuyomi: pero…..Kaworu…..el….porque no confió en mi…? somos amigos…amigos…!

Gendou: ya te lo dije, el no confiaba en ti, por eso no te dijo nada…….

Se acerco a la chica y la abrazo para reconfortarla mientras que ella lloraba amargamente.

Cuado ella logro calmarse, alzo la mirada y la clavo en su amigo…entonces lo decido.

Sukuyomi: Gendou….

Gendou: dime….

Sukuyomi: yo….quisiera intentarlo…..el salir contigo…..para olvidarlo….quiero olvidarlo…

Sabía que lo estaba utilizando como un sustituto, pero no le importo, sabia que poco a poco ella terminaría amándolo…

Sukuyomi sentía que el pecho le quemaba, ella había confiado desde el principio en Kaworu y se sintió despreciada al escuchar que el chico nunca le confió ese secreto a ella, pero pronto ese dolor fue reemplazado por una furia ciega y no se sentiría bien hasta que lo hiciera pagar.

Al llegar a la escuela se sentaron es sus respectivos asientos, Kaworu los miro sonriendo como siempre, pero esta vez sus amigos no lo saludaron, pasaron de largo y lo ignoraron durante toda la clase, eso extraño al chico de cabellos platinados.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kaworu se acerco a ellos estaba preocupado, ellos eran sus únicos amigos en la escuela, les había pasado algo malo?

Kaworu: Sukuyomi, Gendou, pasa algo?

El ojiazul vio como Sukuyomi se levantaba de su asiento mientras se dirigía a el con paso seguro, desde atrás, Gendou disfrutaba el ver que su plan hubiese resultado tan bien.

Kaworu: Sukuyo….!

No le dio tiempo de terminar su nombre, todos voltearon al escuchar el golpe, la chica le acababa de dar una bofetada a su desprevenido amigo, el cual se hubiera caído de no ser porque se agarro de un pupitre.

Kaworu no entendía lo que pasaba, a que se debía ese ataque, que había hecho!

Kaworu: Sukuyomi?...que ocurre?

Sukuyomi: …no te atrevas…..a acercarte a mi jamás……..ya que tu no me tienes confianza…no estoy obligada a tenértela…..así que no te atrevas a acercarte a nosotros….

Kaworu estaba completamente en shock, que significaba eso?

Gendou: se lo dije todo Kaworu….lo que no te atreviste a decirle….lo que no le dijiste por no tenerle confianza….

Kaworu:….Gendou……….se lo dijiste…….?

Lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro, le dolía mas esa traición que el ardor en su mejilla, su mejor amigo lo había traicionado y su mejor amiga lo odiaba……que había hecho mal?

Bajo la mirada…..se sentía el ser más repugnante del mundo.

Kaworu:……..yo no quería decirte nada…..porque…..había notado que Sukuyomi empezaba a sentir por mi algo mas que amistad……y no quería lastimarla…..pero el callar lo hizo peor….. su permiso….!

Kaworu se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del salón llorando, se sentía realmente miserable, había sido traicionado por quien se decía su amigo y su amiga no había entendido que había callado por su bien.

Aunque al final hizo mal.

Al ver al chico que salio corriendo así del salón y el ver sus ojos…algo en Sukuyomi se rompió…..y entonces lo entendió….se sintió mal por lo que le había hecho, cuando conocieron a Kaworu, el chico no tenia ningún amigo y el mismo se los había dicho.

Sukuyomi: Kaworu……Kaworu………..!

Salio corriendo tras el, al ver eso, Gendou salio tras ella, no podía dejar que lo encontrara sino se enteraría de lo que había dicho en parte no era cierto.

Pero, para mala suerte de ella y buena suerte de el, no encontraron a Kaworu, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Sabían que esa era una gran habilidad en el, era extraño pero así era, cuando Kaworu se quería esconder, no había nadie que lo encontrara, era el mejor en ello.

Los días siguientes Sukuyomi y Gendou intentaron encontrar a su amigo, en su casa sus padres decían que Kaworu no estaba, a pesar de las luces del cuarto del chico se vieran encendidas desde la ventana.

Y repentinamente, se mudaron, cuando Sukuyomi se entero, solo logro ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kaworu en el carro de mudanza, grito, el ojiazul volteo a verla y el corazón se le rompió.

Era la expresión mas triste que hubiese visto jamás, su sonrisa eterna se había borrado por completo.

Rompió a llorar en medio de la calle.

Gendou la levanto con suavidad mientras la abrazaba y pensaba que eso no podría haber salido mejor.

Con el tiempo, Gendou y Sukuyomi empezaron a salir, Gendou trataba de ser paciente con la pelirroja, podía ver tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos aunque intentara ocultarlo, y a veces escuchaba que ella lo llamaba Kaworu, pero prefería ignorar eso.

Terminaron sus estudios y finalmente se casaron, aunque Sukuyomi se veía muy melancólica mientras sostenía entre sus manos una pulsera de tres cuerdas de colores, el recordaba lo que significaba.

Kaworu: esta será nuestra pulsera de la amistad, ven? una cuerda color negro por Gendou, una roja para Sukuyomi y una azul por mi, llévala siempre contigo y no te sentirás sola nunca.

Y seguía llamándolo Kaworu de vez en cuando….el odio hacia ese chico crecía día con día, no era tan especial como para que no lo pudiera olvidar jamás.

Su primer hijo nació, era lo único que precia alegrar a Sukuyomi, lo veía consentirlo y cuidarlo con mucho cariño.

Cuando su hijo cumplió cuatro años lo llevaron aun parque de diversiones, el niño era feliz en los juegos mecánicos como el carrusel y otras atracciones para niños pequeños.

Gendou: es bueno cambiar de ambiente no crees?

Sukuyomi: si….

Frunció el entrecejo, no le agradaba el verla así, desde hacia mucho no había visto la chispa de vida en esos ojos, en eso sus ojos recayeron en algo que lo horrorizo por completo.

Justamente frente al carrusel, había un tipo de complexión delgada, cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta corta, este hablaba muy animadamente con un hombre más alto que el y de aspecto más fuerte, aun así, se podía ver que era una persona muy amable.

Entrando en pánico miro a Sukuyomi y para su horror, la mujer estaba mirando en esa dirección, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la pelirroja grito.

Sukuyomi: KAWORU…..!

El chico volteo extrañado, quien lo estaba llamando? pero al ver bien sus ojos dieron con la pelirroja y se quedo paralizado…que debía hacer? huir o saludarla?

Kaworu: …su….Sukuyomi………?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, ya que Sukuyomi se arrojo sobre el, abrazándolo.

Sukuyomi: oh Kaworu…! Dios, que alegría de verte…!

Kaworu: Sukuyomi, en serio eres tu?

El ojiazul se levanto ayudado por su acompañante, el cual estaba entre curioso y divertido por la escena presenciada.

La pelirroja a duras penas podía creer lo que veía, ese era Kaworu? se veía casi igual, un poco mas alto y con el cabello largo pero lo demás era prácticamente igual, incluso sus sonrisa eterna había regresado.

Sukuyomi: Kaworu… mira cuanto has crecido…a duras penas puedo creerlo…!

Kaworu: ni yo Sukuyomi…que haces aquí?

Eso hizo palidecer a la pelirroja, solo entonces recordó que ahora estaba casada y con un hijo, apenada miro al piso…se sentía tan culpable.

Kaworu: Sukuyomi? estas bien?

Gendou: MI esposa esta bien…hola Kaworu…..vinimos para celebrar el cumpleaños de NUESTRO hijo….

Gendou había entrado en la conversación mientras que tomaba a su esposa por los hombros, había peleado mucho por ella y no permitiría que nadie viniera a quitársela….

Kaworu: esposa…?...Hijo…..? ……..OH DIOS, ENTONCES USTEDES SE CASARON!

Parecía realmente sorprendido, Sukuyomi no sabia donde esconderse de la vergüenza, sentía que lo había traicionado casi igual que la última vez.

Kaworu: que alegría, no puedo creerlo..! y ya tiene un hijo? no pierden el tiempo, cuantos años cumple!

Gendou se sintió un poco descolocado, esperaba una pelea o una reacción muy diferente a la que el ojiazul demostró, se veía realmente feliz por ellos…..o acaso estaba fingiendo?

Sukuyomi: hoy cumple cuatro años…es el chico de cabellos negros y camisa roja…..

Kaworu: a ver?…..ah se parece mucho a Gendou…!

Sukuyomi: si, eso nos han dicho….disculpa pero…quien es el?

Kaworu enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras que su acompañante soltaba una carcajada, era muy divertido ver al ojiazul así, por eso se presento el mismo.

Akamaru: soy Akamaru Kasegawa, novio de Kaworu, mucho gusto señora….

Sukuyomi: el gusto es mío, espero que estés cuidando bien de Kaworu porque si no lo secuestrare…!

Kaworu: Sukuyomi….!

Esa inocente broma hizo reír a los presente mas no tuvo nada de gracia para Gendou, el cual se sentía completamente excluido de la conversación.

Sukuyomi: y dime, que hace ahora?

Kaworu: soy profesor de música en un colegio en las afueras de la ciudad y también doy clases particulares de violín, es algo maravilloso…!

Sukuyomi: no se porque no me sorprende, siempre has sido un apasionado del arte…!

La noche siguió con bastante normalidad para cualquier persona, más para Gendou fue sumamente estresante y lenta, trataba de apartarse de Kaworu en todo momento, lo veía como una verdadera amenaza capaz de destruir lo que tanto le había costado.

De ese pequeño encuentro se dio pauta para que Sukuyomi y Kaworu empezaran a verse con más frecuencia, Gendou noto el cambio en su mujer, una vez melancólica y callada a habladora y simpática.

A veces Gendou regresaba de trabajar y se encontraba con su esposa y su ex mejor amigo tomando el café mientras conversaban animadamente acerca de nada en específico.

Lo estaba empezando a fastidiar.

Todo el día era Kaworu esto Kaworu aquello….que ya se sentía enfermo.

Su mujer siempre dormía con el, se comportaba amablemente y cariñosa, lo cual le repugnaba porque sabia que era por la cercanía de Kaworu.

Uno de tantos días, regreso a casa y escucho un par de gritos emocionados provenientes de su sala, al entrar se encontró con un Kaworu y una Sukuyomi abrazados y brincando emocionados, parecían un par de locos.

Gendou: pero que diablos les pasa!

Kaworu: ah…! Gendou, felicidades…….!

Gendou: eh?

Sukuyomi: Gendou, tengo grandes noticias…! Estoy embarazada…….!

La noticia le dio en la cabeza como un mazo, el seria papa…..! Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser porque en el momento en que iba a abrazar a su esposa, un emocionado Kaworu la abrazaba con fuerza mientras la vitoreaba.

Kaworu: FELICIDADES SUKUYOMI, VAS A SER MAMA, MAMA, ENTIENDES! AH QUE ALEGRÍA, SIENTO COMO SI EL BEBE FUESE MÍO, QUE EMOCIÓN….!

Sukuyomi: vaya, en serio que si, hasta pareces mas el papa que Gendou….!

Y si Kaworu era el padre de ese bebe?...esa duda lo empezó a carcomer lentamente, disimulo bastante bien sus funestos pensamientos frente a su esposa, la abrazo con fingida emoción y ella no lo noto, teniendo a Kaworu casi desmayándose no se daba cuenta de nada.

Los meses siguientes Kaworu acompañaba a su amiga a todas partes a veces con Akamaru y otras veces a solas.

Porque ese chico estaba tan tranquilo? acaso no había notado ese lazo tan fuerte que unía a Kaworu con Sukuyomi? o se sentía muy seguro de si mismo?

Pues Gendou temía que Sukuyomi estuviera sintiendo amor nuevamente por ese tipo, era muy probable.

Los meses se pasaron volando, y cuando por fin llego la hora del parto, Sukuyomi se encontraba con Kaworu, cuando le avisaron a Gendou, salio corriendo al hospital pero aya lo detuvieron.

Enfermera: lo sentimos señor, en la sala solo se permite que el esposo acompañe a su mujer…

Gendou: pero si mi esposa es la que esta dando a luz…!

Enfermera: eh? y el señor que entro con ella no era su esposo?

Enfermera 2: pero si parecía que el pobre se iba a desmayar junto con la señora y no le soltó la mano nunca al entrar….

Gendou:…….Kaworu…………

Enfermera: extraño…hubiera jurado que el era su esposo…..

Gendou n quiso escuchar mas, se fue a la sala de espera con su cabeza llena de negros pensamientos.

El bebe nació y fue niño, Sukuyomi eligió el nombre…Pyro….y para variar, ese nombre había sido una invención de Kaworu….

Kaworu: es seguro que el niño es pelirrojo, apostaría lo que quieran, así que porque no ponerle Pyro?

Sukuyomi se rió muchísimo, aunque a Gendou no le hizo mucha gracia, el primero en cargar el bebe, esperaba el pelinegro, seria el, mas para su sorpresa, Sukuyomi entrego el bebe al ojiazul.

Gendou: creo que tengo un poco de derecho de cargar a MI hijo no crees Kaworu?

Kaworu: claro, pero con cuidado que esta dormido…

Gendou: yo ya fui padre una vez Kaworu, cosa que tu nunca serás así que no vengas a darme clases a mi…

Sukuyomi: Gendou!

Kaworu: tranquila Sukuyomi, bastante hiciste ya con traer una vida al mundo…además Gendou se equivoca, Akamaru y yo estamos en tramites de adopción….!

Sukuyomi: que! Ah, que malo eres, no me dijiste nada….!

Mientras ellos hablaban, Gendou miraba al bebe con tal de no verlos, se sentía furioso, estaba hablando con su esposa, había toado su lugar en el parto, luego eligió el nombre del bebe, el lo cargo primero y ahora eso?

Todo lo llevaba a una sola conclusión…

Que el bebe que tenia en brazos no era suyo…

Como para confirmar sus pensamientos, el bebe empezó a llorar, Gendou intentaba calmarlo, pero estaba muy enojado como para hacerlo bien, así que no hubo mas remedio que entregárselo a Kaworu.

Casi de inmediato el bebe se quedo callado y le regalo su primera sonrisa al ojiazul, todo eso hacia que Gendou sintiera mas y mas odio hacia Kaworu.

Pero la bomba estallo cuando el bebe abrió los ojos.

Eran azules.

Azules, azules del mismo tono que los ojos de Kaworu, una extraña casualidad de la vida, mas para Gendou solo confirmaba sus terribles sospechas.

Pyro no era su hijo.

Fue una terrible discusión, Gendou exigía una prueba de paternidad mientras que Sukuyomi le decía que no había tenido nada que ver con Kaworu, eran solo buenos amigos, nada más.

La prueba se hizo.

Tres veces.

Y en las tres decía lo mismo.

Gendou era el padre de la criatura, mas el no estaba convencido.

Sukuyomi, de alguna forma había logrado amar a ese hombre y le dolía que dudara tanto de ella y de su amigo, pero en cierta forma, al recordar el pasado le daba un poco la razón.

Lo que si no le perdono fue la golpiza que le dio a Kaworu.

El chico llego con unos regalos para el recién nacido, y para su desgracia, en esos momentos Gendou y Sukuyomi discutían acerca de las pruebas.

Fue Gendou quien abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un sonriente Kaworu que lo saludo con una sonrisa a flor de piel.

Kaworu: hola Gendou, venia a dejarle esto a mi ahijado…!

Kaworu era el padrino del bebe, a Gendou jamás le pareció mas burlona esa sonrisa en la cara del traidor que había llegado a robarle lo suyo.

Kaworu: Gendou? ocurre algo malo?

Sin esperar a nada, Gendou se le fue encima a Kaworu, el cual, por tener las manos ocupadas no pudo defenderse, rodaron por el piso, Gendou logro dominar con facilidad a Kaworu, siempre había sido de complexión mas fuerte que el ojiazul.

Gendou: MALDITO BASTARDO, LA QUERÍAS PARA TI CIERTO! TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO, ESO DE LA AMISTAD ERA PURO CUENTO, ERE UN DESGRACIADO….!

Cuando Sukuyomi llego se encontró con Kaworu tirado en el piso, le sangraba la nariz y la boca y escupía sangre con cada cobarde patada que Gendou le deba, ya que no pudo hacerlo que se pusiera en pie, empezó a descargar todo su odio en esas patadas.

Sukuyomi: GENDOU BASTA, LO VAS A MATAR….!

Gendou: NO TE ATREVAS A DEFENDERLO SUKUYOMI, PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE MATARE Y MATARE A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO TUYO….!

Ella todavía estaba en la época de cuidado después del parto, y no podía esforzarse, empezó a llorar desesperada, mas, para suerte de Kaworu, Akamaru apareció, el había estado estacionando el carro y cargando el resto de los regalos para Pyro, pero al ver la escena, soltó lo que tenia en sus manos y se lanzo a defender a Kaworu.

La pelea fue corta, Gendou jamás había sido bueno para pelear sin ventaja y fue derrotado con rapidez por Akamaru, el cual, al dejarlo inconciente, se dirigió a Kaworu.

Akamaru: estas bien?

El ojiazul lo miro lánguidamente y le sonrió con suavidad para decirle.

Kaworu: tu que crees?

Akamaru: chistoso, pero que fue lo que paso aquí?

Kaworu: si ….vieras que ni yo lo se……..

Sukuyomi: yo si lo se, pero en este momento es mejor que nos vayamos…..Kaworu necesita ir al hospital.

Akamaru: tu vendrás Sukuyomi? no será peligroso para ti?

La pelirroja volteo a ver a su esposo inconciente y dijo fríamente.

Sukuyomi: no, será peligroso para el si despierta y yo pierdo los estribos….denme un minuto, iré por Pyro y Eddie…

Cuando Gendou despertó se encontró con una nota, la cual decía que no se molestara en buscarla a ella o a sus hijos, que se habían marchado para que pensara en lo que había hecho.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, debía llegar con la cabeza gacha a convencerla de que estaba arrepentido…y si, estaba arrepentido.

Arrepentido de no haber matado a Kaworu cuando pudo.

El no iba a perder lo suyo contra el, no señor, mucho le había costado el tener a Sukuyomi y a su hijo, no dejaría que un bastardo lo arruinara todo, si tenia que aceptar a Pyro lo haría, aunque fuese solo de palabra, su único hijo era Eddie.

Así, empezó una vida llena de tortura para Pyro.

Gendou esperaba que el bebe creciera débil y enfermizo, así si llegaba a morir no seria su culpa.

Cuando podía, dejaba la ventana del cuarto de Pyro abierta, aun en invierno, le daba sus biberones casi congelados para que le diera una pulmonía o una indigestión.

Mas parecía una maldición, ya que le bebe creció muy rápido, su estomago parecía a prueba de bombas, ya que, por mas condimentadas que estuvieran las comidas no se enfermaba con nada.

Al crecer Eddie, lo sacaba a pasear cuando podía mientras que dejaba a Pyro encerrado.

Mas, para su sorpresa, Pyro siempre los esperaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara y escuchaba muy atento los relatos de Eddie, quien los contaba con la intención de que el pelirrojo se pusiera celoso y lo único que lograba era ponerlo feliz y con ganas de dibujar lo que su hermano le describía.

Esa sonrisa lo torturaba, esa eterna sonrisa, era completamente igual a la de Kaworu, la misma expresión amable en sus ojos azules, era una burla cada vez que lo miraba y le decía "papa".

Lo enfermaba.

Pyro: porque no puedo ir? es mi cumpleaños….

Gendou: porque yo digo, solo iremos yo y Eddie…si te da hambre creo que hay algo en la cocina para que comas.

Sin mas la puerta se cerro ante un Pyro de 8 años, el no entendía, era su cumpleaños y los que salían a cenar eran su padre y su hermano mayor? le dolida que lo trataran así, pero no podía decirle nada a mama, porque ella llegaba muy noche a casa y estaba muy cansada como para escuchar sus problemas.

En eso, escucho unos golpes en la ventana, se acerco con algo de miedo, era de noche, quien estaba tocando la ventana?

Al acercarse se encontró con un señor, sus ojos azules amables le gustaron así que abrió la ventana para poder hablar con el, estaba tan desesperadamente solo que le hubiera abierto la ventana a cualquiera.

Kaworu: hola Pyro…feliz cumpleaños…..!

Pyro: como sabe mi nombre señor?

Kaworu: ah, eso es porque soy tu padrino, me llamo Kaworu, hoy estas cumpliendo ocho verdad?

Pyro: sip…!

Kaworu: y porque estas tan solo cumpleañero?

Pyro: mi papa dijo que el y Eddie irían a cenar afuera, por eso estoy yo solo…

Kaworu: te gustaría que te hiciera compañía un rato?

Pyro:………..si!...

Kaworu: como cualquier fiesta privada, te traje un pequeño regalo…!

Pyro recibió su primer regalo de cumpleaños ahí, era un regalo de alguien que no era su mama, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco menos miserable, vio el papel brillante de color azul, estaba atado con un listón blanco.

Pyro: puedo…?

Kaworu: claro, es tu regalo, haz lo que quieras!

El chico abrió el regalo con cuidado y se quedo viendo maravillado lo que era.

Un hermoso libro de cuentos, estaba empastado en cuero color negro con adornos plateados muy bellos, y al frente una inscripción que decía.

_Propiedad de Pyro Takayanagi._

_El chico más especial del mundo entero._

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, era lo mas hermoso que había visto jamás, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Kaworu: eh? no te gusto?

Pyro: si, es hermoso….

Kaworu: entonces porque lloras?

Pyro: porque es algo hermoso….jamás habían hecho algo así para mi…..muchas gracias…..

A Kaworu se le partía el corazón al ver a ese chico así, era tan bueno….

Kaworu:……….vamos, alégrate, este no es momento de llorar, mira, te traje un pastel…!

Ahí en la ventana Kaworu puso un pequeño pastel con una vela con forma de ocho, Pyro iba a soplar cuando Kaworu le recordó.

Kaworu: ah, recuerda pedir un deseo antes de soplar, si logras apagarla, se te cumplirá…

Pyro: cualquier cosa?

Kaworu: cualquier cosa…

El pequeño pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se concentro en su único deseo.

Pyro: "deseo que algún día, tener alguien que me haga sentir bien, alguien que me diga que no estoy solo"……..

Y soplo.

La vela se apago y el sonrió feliz, tal vez algún día su deseo se cumpliría.

El regalo de su madre fue algo diferente a lo que se esperaba y se sintió contento de haberse equivocado.

Sukuyomi miraba embelezada a su niño abrir con cuidado el estuche de cuero negro y tomar con cuidado el hermoso instrumento color vino en su interior.

Pyro: es…..mió?

Sukuyomi: si Pyro, es tuyo….desde mañana empezaras a recibir clases de violín…

Pyro: en serio?...

Sukuyomi: si, pero debe quedar entre tu y yo…..entendido?

El pequeño miro con duda a su madre, pero asintió, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, si había alguna razón por la cual eso tenia que estar en secreto el no era quien para cuestionarla.

La pelirroja acaricio con cariño a su niño….era tan bueno, jamás había tenido problemas con el, en la escuela era un excelente alumno, los profesores no se quejaban de el.

Pero ella quería que su pequeño Pyro fuera un poco mas alegre, en sus hermosos ojos azules lograba vislumbrar un extraño tinte de tristeza en el fondo…

Pyro se sorprendió al siguiente día cuando fue a abrir la puerta, a esa hora de la tarde Eddie estaba en la escuela y su padre todavía no había llegado, entonces quien era?

Kaworu: hola Pyro…! Listo para tu primera clase?

Pyro: Kaworu-san…..usted será mi profesor?

Kaworu: así es…y estoy seguro que serás un excelente alumno.

Y no se equivoco, Pyro parecía haber sido hecho para la música, se aprendía cualquier melodía con una rapidez prodigiosa y las tocaba con una dulzura tal que le daba un halo de romanticismo propio.

Pero el destino estaba en contra de Pyro, uno de tantos días, el estaba tan concentrado en tocar una bella melodía, muy avanzada para un niño, y Kaworu estaba tan asombrado por verlo tocarla con tal maestría que ninguno noto la aparición de alguien en la casa.

Gendou: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ TU, BASTARDO….!

El padre de Pyro salio temprano ese día, le extraño escuchar música en su casa, regularmente Pyro leía en silencio y la única música que se escuchaba era la favorita de Eddie.

Sin previo aviso, tomo por la camisa a Kaworu y lo arrastro afuera, arrojándolo de mala manera, el ojiazul mayor se lastimo el brazo al caer, pero se trago ese dolor.

Pyro: PAPA, POR FAVOR, NO LE PEGUES, ES MI PROFESOR DE MÚSICA…!

Gendou: ese….ESE ES ALGO MAS QUE TU PROFESOR DE MÚSICA, IDIOTA…!

Una fuerte bofetada fue descargada sobre el rostro de Pyro, quien cayó al suelo, aterrorizado.

Gendou: JAMÁS, JAMÁS VUELVAS A ATREVERTE A TOCAR ESA MALDITA COSA EN MI PRESENCIA, ME OÍSTE! O SI NO TE PESARA….!

Pyro estaba aterrado mientras una gruesos lagrimones caían de su rostro, porque e había pegado? no había hecho nada malo…acaso la música era algo malo? vio a su padre entrar a la casa, para luego salir con las partituras de música de Kaworu, las cuales arrojo al piso sin mayor cuidado.

Pyro: LAS PARTITURAS…!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Pyro se lanzo a querer recuperar las partituras sin que se dañaran, mas un nada amable empujón por parte de su padre lo detuvo.

Gendou: no te atrevas…..! Y tu…….LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE DE VERDAD, NO VUELVAS JAMÁS…..!

Pyro veía a su padre completamente fuera de si, mas, al ver a Kaworu…este le sonrió….a pesar de que sabia las diferencias físicas entre su padre y su delgado profesor…tuvo la impresión de que, ahí, humillado, tirado en el suelo, maltratado y sonriendo…

Kaworu era más fuerte que su padre…

Esa imagen mental jamás se le borro de su cabeza.

Desde ese día, estuviera triste, desesperado o adolorido, jamás dejaba de sonreír.

Ryou estaba decidido, el no se despegaría de la puerta del cuarto de Bakura hasta que el albino mayor se enterara de que era el amor platónico de Seto y Yami, era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Así, se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la puerta de su yami, sabia que tenia que salir en algún momento de su cuarto…

Ryou: sip, en cualquier momento…..´

12 horas después…..

El pequeño Ryou cabeceaba mas dormido que despierto, sentía el cuerpo entumecido por haberse pasado toda la noche en el pasillo y para su sorpresa, Bakura desde que había regresado, no había asomado la cabeza de su cuarto.

Ryou: me rindo…! Además….ya se me acalambro mi pie T.T………….ouch…!

De repente, mientras Ryou se encontraba en sus cavilaciones, la puerta se abrió, quitándole su apoyo a su espalda y dejándolo caer a los pies de Bakura.

Bakura: que estas haciendo? o.O

Ryou: buenos días Bakura…! Como dormiste?

Bakura: muy bien gracias, a ti ni te pregunto, te ves fatal xD

El albino menor miro, por demás molesto, a Bakura, el cual se puso a reír más todavía.

Bakura: bien, dime que pasa? regularmente te esperas hasta después del desayuno para arruinarme el día o intentar matarme de aburrimiento…

Ryou: O.O AH, ES CIERTO…! BAKURA DEBO HABLAR CONTIGO…!

No tenia ni idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba sentado en la sala frente a Ryou que lo miraba con un aire de tragedia.

Le tomo de ambas manos y empezó a decirle.

Ryou: Bakura…! No sabes lo que has provocado…! Se que no fue enteramente tu culpa, yo culparía al destino de haberte hecho tan encantador, pero……!

Bakura: O.OU………que?

Ryou: tus encantos han atrapado dos jóvenes corazones que si no tienes cuidado se desmoronaran como un castillo de naipes ante tu negativa….!

Bakura: ………..muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien….ahora dilo en cristiano si? o de perdida en egipcio ¬¬U

El menor miro molesto a su contraparte, lo soltó de las manos y sin aviso ni anestesia le soltó.

Ryou: Seto y Yami están enamorados de ti, hable claro? ¬¬

Bakura: O.oU…….DIME QUE ESTAS JUGANDO….!

Ryou: nop v.v

Bakura: …….por eso se comportaban tan raro!...Y POR ESO RETARON A PYRO A UN DUELO….! DE SEGURO EL ESTUPIDO FANFARRAÓN INTENTARA MANDARLO AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS O ALGO ASÍ….!

Ryou: pues yo no se, yo cumplí con decírtelo….me he liberado de ese peso que estaba sobre mis hombros..! OuO

Bakura: y me lo pusiste a mi…! ¬¬

Ryou: eso que importa! SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBRE, SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!

Ryou salio corriendo escaleras arriba mientras que su contraparte lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

Bakura: …….lo sabía, esas estupidas novelas americanas baratas ya le dañaron el cerebro……

Pero mas que pensar en el daño psicológico de Ryou, Bakura se preocupo por Pyro, así que salio de su casa, no le aviso al menor puesto que el seguía en su proclamación de libertad a todo pulmón en su cuarto.

Bakura: ese……ESE ES TU DECK!

Pyro: sip Bakura-san…bueno, casi todo, lo que pasa es que le preste algunas cartas a un amigo para que las dibujara….le gusto la imagen en ellas y me las pidió prestadas…porque? acaso mi deck es tan malo?

Bakura miro al pelirrojo, el cual parecía no entender la tragedia que se estaba desarrollando… que podía decirle!

Bakura: bueno….lo que pasa es que…..

Pyro: si?

Bakura: ………………………..

Pyro: Bakura-san?

Bakura: TU DECK ESTA LLENO DE FAIRIES………….! x0

Pyro: o.o?

**TBC………**

**O.o no se de donde salio eso del deck de Pyro….pero yo les recomendaría que no lo perdieran de vista…podría darles una sorpresa…! xD**

**Alex: tu siempre terminas asustando a la gente….y por eso casi todo el mundo te quiere matar….**

**Será por eso? o.o?**

**Alex: (se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano mientras niega) x0 porque serás tan soquete…?**

**No sabo, pero mejor regresemos al fic no?**

**Alex: ¬¬ ya que…**

**Como ya les había dicho, casi por completo el Cáp. Fue la historia de la familia de Pyro, quien era Kaworu, como se hizo la familia y de donde salio ese odio tan grande de Gendou hacia Pyro.**

**Alex: pero como siempre, al final tenia que meter comedia…**

**Yep, es que eso le daría un respiro a la gente supongo yo, el Cáp. ha salido bien largo y con ese poquito de comedia al menos toman un descanso de tanta lectura pesada.**

**Alex: ahora vamos a los reviews…**

**Mi parte favorita…! x3 muchas gracias a toda la gente linda que me dejo review…! Los quiero mucho, seguiré escribiendo mientras tenga al menos un review que me diga que lo haga…! Seria feo no recibir ni un solo review T.T**

**Alex: le pasó una vez, pero en un Cáp. de un fic que le borraron….**

**Así que, aquí vamos:**

**Kida Luna.**

**Verdad que Botan-kun es un amor! y no Rex, será mejor que no te metas con el….es un gato que no es nada normal o.O es mi súper gato…! xD a ver si todavía tiene espacio para alguien mas en el club….creo que harán un segundo club para los nuevos xDDD lo de Gendou y Kaworu…..TwT que buena idea…! Saben que esa era mi primera opción? o.O pero eso dejaría muchas dudas acerca del porque se caso con Sukuyomi y todo eso, a ver que les parece la explicación que di, siiiii, seguiré contestando los review aunque me borren las historias, total, ya las tengo en mi comp…! ASÍ QUE LOS RETO A QUE LAS BORREN..! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA……! seguía….Ryou ya le dijo todo a Bakura, y este se lo ha tomado bastante bien digo yo….salvo que Ryou necesitara un masaje después de dormir en el pasillo…voluntarias? les gusto la bibliotecaria? yo nunca logre llevarme bien con la de mi escuela…siempre me miraba feo ;-; lo de Gendou y Pyro…..Me encanta que se fijen en los detalles! x3 ustedes sigan pendientes…! lo de desnutridos….pues es que están demasiado flacos no? o.O y si, me encanta que se fijen en los detallitos xD será porque soy otro igual? creías que era parte del fic? pues….no podía, ese es un gran regalo y Baku-chan todavía odia a Seto-kun…! y Rex…los celos son malos sabias? o.O**

**Alex: si, si, lo haré, lo que digas, ahora Gracias por el Review…**

**Sip, se me cuidan, chao….!**

**N# 17**

**xDDDD me agrada saber que te gustaron los Cáp., lo de las suegras….al ir a conocerlas uno se imagina lo peor……aunque a veces no sea para tanto xD lo de Yami y Seto……..es que….me gusta molestar al Fanfarraon T.T……lo de Kyo….xD a mi también me gusto mucho…! Que bueno que no seas ni fan ni anti fan de el, aunque a ver como sigue tu opinión en los cap que siguen, lo de Bakura…..pues si…..esta raro….pero ya lo iremos dejando mas "naturalito" será necesario lo de las chicas……xD también me gusto mucho y lo de Ryou…pues ya lo hizo xD lo de las parejas…es sorpresa…xD y lo de Shaman King espérate al siguiente cap…!**

**Alex: gracias por el review……**

**Muchas gracias, chao…!**

**Edith**

**O.o creo que tu mensaje se corto….pero si era por el papa de Pyro, Gendou…no te preocupes n.n tengo algo reservado para el..!**

**Alex: Muchas gracias por el Review….**

**Te me cuidas…!**

**Koukin.**

**Si….fue un Cáp. Muy largo 0 (ojos en espiral po si no salen las arrobas xD) esas son las partes favoritas de casi todos, me alegra saber que es hayan gustado tanto…! En serio…! Lo de la suegrita…..me encanta Sukuyomi, es una madre a toda madre…! xDDDD lastima que te hizo recordar eso, gomme nasai T.T lo de Ryou…..pues ya ta no? xD lo del paquete…en serio? pues estaré esperándolo…es una lastima que el correo sea tan inseguro, pero si lo envías así de seguro lo recibiré….Alex-kun, te sientes mal? estas algo pálido…o.o**

**Alex: ¬¬U Gracias por el Review……**

**Si, cuídateme mucho y no te preocupes por mi…!**

**Kaiba Shirou.**

**Te gusto tanto así? n.n pues la verdad me alegra mucho, quería que esa parte fuera de lo mas tierna, es porque a veces, auque uno no sea romántico, se le salen esas cositas, esos detalles con la gente que uno quiere….no, Gendou no va a matar a Pyro o.O ojala que fuera eso…..ya veras…La bibliotecaria es una señora bastante amargada con ellos, imagínate tener que tratar con toda esa bola de chamacos todos los días…! Mi Ra, eso estaría para morirse…! con tanto negro, pelos de colores y tan pálido….pues solo me recordó a ese..! xD y lo de Ryou…..tanto chocolate tenia que hacer efecto no? xD**

**Ya sabes que YO espero con ansias tu actualización ¬¬ ….n.n nos vemos…!**

**Alex: gracias por el Review………….y ya lo lei ¬¬**

**O.O te me cuidas…! Chao..! n0ñ**

**Y esos son todos…! En serio que muchas gracias a toda la gente linda que me dedica unos segundos de su tiempo en enviármelos, de verdad que es algo muy importante para mi…!**

**Alex: de verdad….si no que haría en todo este tiempo que estará con el yeso? miren que lo tendrá hasta diciembre v.v**

**Pues si….a ver que opinan de este Cáp. Y noticias, el Cáp. De corazón de piedra esta a punto de ser terminado, espero que lo lean en unos días mas…! Nos vemos…!**

**Alex: adiós…..**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	8. cap 8 el duelo se acerca

Después de pasar por un periodo de inactividad imaginativa, aquí regreso a la carga! yo y mi fic..!

Alex: para desgracia de todos…! ¬0¬

T.T malo, well, como decía, en esta ocasión aquí esta el cap 8 de La Presa..! Saben? le ha tomado cariño a este fic xD

Alex: tu le tomas cariño a todo ¬¬

Es que me sale naturalito..! xD

Alex: le tomaste cariño a un lagarto…..uno que casi te mordió

Estamos aquí por el fic o porque me vas a regañar?

Alex: por las dos cosas…

T.T no se vale….

Alex: fic….

Ah, si..! bien, aquí veremos dos cosas muy interesantes, la primera, el lado malvado de Pyro y por fin se vera lo que Kyo olvido!

Alex: su dignidad?

¬¬U eso ya lo dijeron Yami y Kaiba….y para haberla olvidado tendría que haberla tenido en un comienzo no crees..?

Alex: buen punto o.O….

Como seguía, muchas gracias a toda la gente bella que me dejo review..! me hacen muy feliz…! la verdad les quiero pedir un favor…!

Alex: y ese es…..

Que me ayuden a hacerle presión a mi amiga Kaiba Shirou para que actualice su fic de Lo divertido de no estar vivo…! Es que…ya lleva mucho tiempo sin escribir ni pio y yo estoy triste por eso…!

Alex: aunque el se pone triste por casi todo…

No es cierto…!o.O………..weno, casi no lo es……….¬¬U weno si, pero esta vez tengo una buena razón….AHHHH KS, ESCRIBE TU FIC…! T0T

Alex: disclamer…

(En el salón de clases de los chicos)

Seto: (trabajando como poseso en su comp.) ò.o

Yami: vaya, esta muy concentrado..!

Yugi: si, ni siquiera le pelo a Joey cuando intento armarle pelea…!

Tristan: estará en otro de sus proyectos?

Yami: vamos a ver…!

(Se asoman a ver lo que Kaiba hace y se caen al piso al ver que es…….. )

Yugi: (medio recuperado) Kaiba-kun… T0T

Kaiba: que! ¬¬ no ves que estoy ocupado…?

Yami: ya lo sabemos, solo te aconsejaría que no hagas paginas web hentai de Bakura sin su consentimiento ¬¬U……….ni en lugares públicos……..

Eso salio en la serie! A que no…! Así que no me demanden porque si no les recordare que escribí esto para decir que no me demandaran, y si me demandan, los demandare por demandarme sin razón para demandarme…!...

Alex: al final ni tu solo te entendiste….

Ahora al fic…!

Cap. 8 El gran duelo se acerca! OwO

Bakura-san se veía un poco raro desde la perspectiva de Pyro….se sentiría mal? porque estaba en un rincón oscuro con llamas púrpura a su alrededor? porque se quedo en estado de Shock por diez minutos con sus cartas en sus manos? y porque después las soltó como si las cartas lo quemaran?

Pyro: Bakura-san? esta bien?

Pequeño dragón, hada danzante, la arquera roja, el amante feliz, pequeño ángel, la dama de la luna, el huevo elfo volador (si, así se llama, es un huevo con alas o.O raro), la reina lunar Elzain….estaba rodeado de cartas de hada y todas danzaban frente a el con sus alitas de colores y sus babositas voces de ardilla hablándole acerca de la amistad y esas cosas babosas…..estaba…..traumatizado.

Pyro se acerco al albino y de forma suave puso su mano sobre su hombro, Bakura lo voleo a ver….y lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Pyro: sucede algo malo? o.O

Bakura:………………….O.O……………………………

Era cierto….al solo ver a Pyro debería de haber sabido que su deck estaba lleno de puras….puras hadas! Fairies, animalitos de luz bonitos y angelicales……ERA EL FINAL DE TODO…!

Si Yami lo llevaba al reino de las sombras, definitivamente iba a perder, el único monstruo mas o menos decente que tenia en su deck era la bruja oscura Dunames con 1800 de ataque…..y una nekogal #2 de 1900…..pero nada mas…de milagro sus monstruos llegaban a los 1500….

Y recordando a Yami y sus monstruos, harían papilla a Pyro antes de que lograra convocarlos, estaba en serios problemas…!

De repente sintió un suave abrazo que lo envolvía con dulzura seguido de un beso reconfortante, Pyro se había acercado para calmarlo.

Pyro: tranquilo Bakura-san, estoy seguro que si estas a mi lado no pasara nada….si?

Bakura: eso fue muy lindo Pyro…..pero….solo tengo una duda……hiciste tu solo tu deck?

Pyro: nop, tuve una mano de ayuda n.n

Bakura: y quien te ayudo? o.O

Pyro: Botan-kun! D

Para darle realce a sus palabras, Pyro alzo a su gato, quien maulló alegremente en la cara de Bakura….al albino le apareció una gota en la nuca.

Bakura: es broma….verdad?

Pyro: no, Botan-kun me ayudo a elegirlas y también me enseño como usarlas!

Bakura miro al gato…y luego a su novio y luego al gato y de regreso a su novio…así por unas cuatro veces.

Bakura: el gato?

Pyro: sip.

Bakura: este gato?

Pyro: sip.

Bakura: el gato que estas sosteniendo entre tus manos te ayudo a elegir tus cartas y te enseño a usarlas?

Pyro: sip, fue algo muy interesante…n.n

No sabia que pensar….acaso necesitaba llevarlo con un psicólogo? o solamente era que tenia demasiado tiempo libre y mucha imaginación?

Bakura: sabes Pyro? creo que debemos tener una conversación muy larga acerca de tu gato….

Pyro: porque? o.O

Bakura: solamente porque….

Eddye: Pyro..!

Sin previo aviso, el hermano de Pyro apareció en la sala lanzándose sobre el y haciéndolo puré de semejante tacleada, Bakura se quedo con los ojos como plato al ver tal cosa, pero reacciono al segundo, jalando al muchacho mayor por el cuello de la camisa.

Bakura: QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

Eddye: O.OUUUUU………………pues…..saludo a mi hermano…y por cierto, quien eres tu?

Pyro: (levantándose mientras se arregla un poco) el es Bakura x.XU

Bakura: SU NOVIO, Y SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO ASÍ TE SACARE EL CEREBRO POR LA NARIZ CON UNAS PINZAS METÁLICAS AL ROJO VIVO, ESO SI TIENES SUERTE Y NO DECIDO HACERTE ALGO PEOR……! ¬…¬

El hermano mayor de Pyro se quedo viendo al chico albino con cara de psicópata que lo sostenía del cuello sin que sus pies llegaran a tocar el piso y volteo a ver a Pyro, quien ya se había arreglado y lo miraba con la sonrisa angelical que ya le conocía.

Ese era el novio de su hermano? acaso no era el que encabezaba el listado de los diez mas buscados por el FBI! y salía con su hermanito chiquito Pyro?

A pesar de lo que muchos llegaran a pensar, Eddye no odiaba a Pyro, solo que era un hermano mayor normal con un padre que respaldaba todas sus diabluras, pero en el fondo quería a Pyro, que lo demostraba muy a su estilo, eso era otra cosa xD

Eddye: eh! o.O!

Pyro: n.n……

Bakura: te lo diré de otra forma para que me entiendas…..SI VUELVES A MOLESTAR A PYRO, DATE POR CARNE MUERTA…..! ¬¬

Eddye: o-ok…º…….ºU

Bakura: buen chico, quien dice que la juventud actual esta perdida? (lo suelta de golpe y sin avisar)

Eddye: auch!

Pyro: pues lo dice la iglesia, el gobierno, los medios de comunicación, los profesores de la escuela, la escuela, la sociedad….(enumerando cada uno)

Bakura: pues…..no les hagas caso..! xD

Pyro:…….ok! n.n

Sin más, los chicos siguieron conversando animadamente acerca de las actividades de la tarde, mientras que Eddye se arrastraba lo mas lejos posible de ellos, definitivamente tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ese tipo.

Pues lo veía realmente capaz de cumplir lo que había prometido.

Mientras tanto, Kaiba, Yami y Kyo se encontraban en las instalaciones de Kaiba Land, ya que el castaño quería mostrarles las instalaciones que había preparado para el duelo, los chicos subían por un elevador hacia el ultimo piso del gran edificio.

Kaiba: tengo preparada una arena de duelos en la azotea, con piso de cristal, si el mocoso se atreve a mirar abajo le dará vértigo y así le será muy difícil el concentrarse…claro, si no es este bobo al que le de vértigo ¬¬

Yami: oye! ya te lo dije, yo no le tengo miedo a NADA! ¬¬

Kyo: oigan…..porque no se van a un hotel a terminar la discusión?

Kaiba: mira Sumeragi, la única razón por la que sigues aquí es porque eres completamente necesario para este plan, si no, ya te habría enviado mucho a la……¬¬ dejémoslo ahí si?

Yami: si, que se traen todos con esas insinuaciones? ya se que soy precioso y perfecto pero no me fastidien la vida no? ¬¬

Kaiba: ni que quisiera estar con el arbolito de navidad pasado de temporada!

Kyo: arbolito de navidad pasado de temporada?

El duelista mas alto rodó los ojos antes de pasarse una mano por la cara y empezó señalando el tamaño de Yami, luego sus greñas que parecían guirnaldas de colores, siguiendo por las cadenas brillantes que harían de foquitos y terminando con sus greñas rubias para la estrellita.

Kyo: ahhhh…..pero como que no tiene mucho porte de árbol….lo digo por lo chiquito

Yami: acaso no me tiene respeto ilusos mortales! yo soy el faraón que salvo al mundo, así que alábenme! ¬¬

Kaiba: (saliendo del elevador, pues ya habían llegado) escuche un ratoncito punk quejándose, tu no lo oíste Kyo?

Kyo: sip, pero no le hagas caso P

Yami: malditos mal agradecidos, la próxima vez que los salve su abuela! ¬¬

Llegaron a la azotea del lugar, donde brillaba una gran arena de duelos blanca, con el piso de cristal, tal como había dicho el castaño, a Yami le recordó mucho a la arena de el dirigible de Kaiba.

Kaiba: esta arena es perfecta, tiene la tecnología mas avanzada, es sensible a todo tipo de cambio en los duelistas, a sus jugadas y demás, tiene los gráficos mas avanzados que se puedan lograr….yo mismo la diseñe hasta el ultimo detalle…¬u¬

Yami: seh, ya entendimos, eres un genio, felicidades, pero yo quiero saber que tan avanzada es…

Kyo: tiene algún método de simulación?

Kaiba: me alegra tanto que preguntes…PREPARAR SIMULACIÓN DE DUELO RIVAL 7.9…!

Al decir eso, la arena brillo, los dos chicos miraron asombrados esa escena, mientras que el CEO solo subía a la tarima, poniéndose en uno de los lugares de los duelistas.

Kaiba: ahora verán lo que hace ¬u¬

Cuando la arena dejo de brillar, por un extremo se vio….a Pyro, literalmente era el niño pelirrojo, estaba parado con un disco de duelo en su brazo y los ojos cerrados.

Yami: ese es…?o.OU

Kyo: PYRO…………..!

Kaiba: comencemos, tu primero!

El Pyro holográfico, abrió los ojos y sonrió encantadoramente, antes de intentar levantar el disco de duelos torpemente y casi caerse al hacerlo, parecía demasiado pesado para el.

Ciber Pyro: ah! esto es muy pesado para mi, yo, que no soy nada mas remotamente alejado a un duelista! T.T

Kaiba: saca las cartas niño patético! òuo

Ciber Pyro: como diga, oh gran Kaiba-sama! pero…cuantas son? T0T

Kaiba: mocoso inculto, son cinco!

Mientras, debajo de la tarima, Yami y Kyo estaban con la boca abierta a mas no poder, acaso esa era la simulación con la que Kaiba practicaba! ese Pyro era….patéticamente estupido!.

Que las graficas eran increíblemente buenas y Kyo casi sube para salvar a Pyro eso si, pero…era el colmo.

Yami: esa….ESA ES TU SIMULACIÓN DE DUELO?

Kyo: Dios, con razón tiene el ego tan grande, si su rival lo alaba!

Kaiba: uwu..!

Ciber Pyro: eh….disculpe Kaiba-san…como se pone una carta en modo de defensa? T.T

Yami iba a gritarle otra barbaridad a Kaiba cuando vio a Kyo que se quedo pensativo, así que le pregunto.

Yami: acaso te afecta ver a tu fosforito así? te recuerdo que no es el real…

Kyo:…….no es eso…. es que estoy seguro que he olvidado algo…!

Yami: pues quien te entiende…

Bakura….y eso es todo…..ahora, me dejaras que modifique tu deck?

Pyro: NO!

Bakura: o.OU……..

El albino mayor llevaba como diez minutos de tratar de convencer a Pyro para que este le dejara arreglar su deck, incluso le contó todo el embrollo de que los otros dos duelistas estuvieran "enamorados" de el, aunque para Baku era una trampa para volverlo loco de verdad.

Pensó que Pyro aceptaría su ayuda al saber lo que ocurría, mas el chico al enterarse estaba mas terco en tener el duelo con su deck.

Pyro: no! estoy mas que seguro que podré al menos defenderme, confié en mi….!

Bakura: pero, es que yo conozco el deck del fanfarraon y definitivamente…..o.oU

Bakura se quedo callado al ver la cara de cachorrito que le había puesto su novio antes de decirle con voz quebrada.

Pyro: acaso no confía usted en mi…? T.T

Bakura: no, yo, bueno……….si……esta bien, pero yo me quedare contigo en todo el duelo, de acuerdo?

Pyro: claro..! n.n

Aunque eso no dejaba muy tranquilo a Bakura.

Para nadie era secreto que después de la ultima batalla, el fanfarraon (aunque le doliera admitirlo) tenia mas poder que el, aunque físicamente fuera lo contrario, pero también estaba Kaiba, y el solo no podría contra los dos si se atrevían a hacer cualquier disparate.

Ya de por si, separados eran un dolor de muelas, juntos eran terribles

Sinceramente sentía que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza fenomenal.

Bakura:……………genial…………¬u¬…………oye, que tal si salimos un rato? igual, la escuela estuvo muy pesada…..quieres ir a compara un helado, caminar por el parque, verme enviar gente al reino de las sombras o ir a la arcada? n.n

El duelista albino decidió divertirse un segundo a costa de Pyro al proponerle que lo viera utilizando el poder del reino de las sombras, ya se imaginaba verlo todo asustado y diciéndole que rotundamente no.

Pyro: mmm………..no se, todo suena bien n.n usted que dice?

Pero, para su sorpresa, Pyro simplemente le sonrió y contesto amablemente, no había asomo de susto o miedo…..acaso le había entendido?

Bakura: o.OU…..me escuchaste bien? todo lo que dije?

Pyro: sip, dijo que si quería ir a comprar un helado, a caminar por el parque, a verlo mandar gente al reino de las sombras o ir a la arcada y yo pienso que cualquiera de las opciones esta bien, decida usted n.n….

Decir que Bakura estaba sorprendido era poco, el ya le había explicado acerca del reino de las sombras, entonces, según veía a Pyro, no tendría que haber reaccionado así, eso estaba demasiado MUY raro.

Bakura:………….vamos por el helado y luego veremos si? n.ñU

Pyro: esta bien n.n

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Pyro mientras que este llevaba en sus brazos a su gato, ya que el había decidido hacerle de chaperón oficial mas o menos.

Desde la ventana del segundo piso, alguien observaba a los jóvenes y mas que nada, miraba la cara de felicidad ligeramente ruborizada de Pyro, quien tomaba la mano del albino mayor con cariño.

Odio esa imagen.

Odio a ese chico.

Pero más que nada, odiaba a Pyro.

Sin mas, cerro las cortinas, negándose a ver mas y hundiéndose en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Yami salio de Kaiba land echando rayos, ok, estaba muy linda la tarima y todo eso, pero lo que lo tenia así era que siempre que empezaba a discutir con Kaiba le terminaban diciendo que parecían enamorados…!

Yami: ya vera ese Kyo, con que vuelva a decir que a mi me gusta Seto lo mato!...digo, Kaiba……rayos!¬/¬ ya me esta afectando esta bobada!

Y es que al ver su "duelo" si es que se le podía decir así a la masacre virtual que vieron, con el clon de Pyro se sintió indignado, es cierto que el fosforito ese era un babosito, pero no era para tanto, si iba a practicar hubiera preferido el ver una imagen suya, no eso!

Yami: al menos yo si soy un gran duelista, no como ese mocoso, el no merecía estar ahí, YO debía de estar ahí, no el!...maldito mocoso….y también Seto, miren que poner a ese niñato…..quiero decir, Kaiba!...AAAGGGRRRRRR! ………necesito una aspirina T.T

Sip, nuestro faraón parecía loquito hablando solito mientras caminaba, de pura suerte no había casi nadie en la calle para escuchar sus locuras, porque si no, de seguro y llamaban a la policía, a el manicomio o al museo para avisar que se les había escapado una momia xD

Por fin, llego a su casita y entro, solo para encontrarse con el abuelito de Yugi.

Solomon: hola Yami! como has estado?...ah, por cierto...tu no has escuchado por ahí si alguien anda robando cortinas? porque las mías hace unos…o.O……Yami?

El anciano se quedo callado al observar que el faraón no le contestaba, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, cuando por fin lo izo, deseo mejor no haber dicho nada, tenia una cara de psicópata que no tenia nada que envidiarle a Malik.

Yami: no……..no he escuchado nada……Y NO ME INTERESA……! X0

Solomon: ……….o..ok……º….ºU

Ya sin nadie mas en su camino llego a su cuarto, realmente necesitaba dormir, acaso nadie lo entendía? a el no le gustaba Kaiba! y si era así, porque insistían en juntarlos? acaso el que lo lograra se ganaría un premio o algo así?

Pues, fuera lo que fuera, ya lo tenían harto.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba para mirar el techo detenidamente, si, era cierto que Kaiba estaba bueno, que era un excelente duelista, que era muy inteligente y sabia que en el fondo debía de ser una persona amorosa y muy comprensiva, solo se debía de ver la relación que tenia con su hermano para saberlo.

También era muy responsable, nadie era mejor que el en la escuela, solo con el y con Bakura podía mantener una discusión interesante y el que no creyera en su pasado egipcio lo divertía, ya que era un espectáculo hermoso verlo hacer pucheros cuando lo acorralaba con eso de que sabia leer egipcio sin haberlo estudiado y que el cetro del milenio se activara con solo que lo tocara.

Rio para si mismo, si, el verlo así era adorable.

Yami: xD………o.o…………o.OU………..no, no puede ser………….YO PENSÉ QUE SETO ERA ADORABLE! DIGO, SETO, NO, ES DECIR, KAIBA, SI, KAIBA, KAIBA, KAIBA…!

Bajo a buscar la aspirina, si antes la necesitaba, ahora era prioridad.

El pasear era muy bueno para el, sip, definitivamente era un lindo día, las clases habían terminado temprano gracias a ese raro grupo de estudiantes de intercambio, habían hecho quien sabe cuanta barbaridad desde que llegaron y ahora si, habían dejado la escuela irreconocible, por ello, la directiva decidió dar el día libre.

Sip, el tener la conciencia libre de culpas era bueno para el.

Ryou caminaba de lo mas alegre por las calles, estaba tan feliz de saber que su yami resolvería ese problema que no le importo perder un día de clases.

Ryou: ahhhh…! que bien…! n…n

Mientras caminaba se percato de que alguien estaba haciendo un gran alboroto, se acerco con cuidado al grupo de curiosos que hacían bolita alrededor de otro grupo de gente.

Bakura: YA LES DIJE QUE NO…! LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ…!

Yoh: y dices que tienes 5 mil años de edad? vaya, eres mas antiguo que Amidamaru….

Amidamaru: es cierto! o.o

Anna: por eso Yoh, deja a ese espadachín de mala muerte y haz que este espíritu se convierta en tu espíritu acompañante! así podrás ser el rey de los Shamanes y yo seré tu esposa…!

Amidamaru: pero doña Anna! T0T

Yoh: pero Anita…..T.T yo quiero mucho a Amidamaru…!

Amidamaru: gracias Amo Yoh! TuT

Yoh: es como la mascota que mis abuelitos nunca me dejaron tener…! T0T

El pobre Amidamaru cayo al piso de la impresión, según el, su Amo Yoh lo defendería….pero le salio peor.

Anna: no me importa! tu debes ser el próximo rey Shaman para que me des una vida de lujos y comodidades!

Yoh: pero Anita….! T0T

Anna: AHORA ¬¬

Anna voltea a ver a Yoh con su típica mirada fría que no admitía replica alguna, todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron de piedra ante esos ojos….

Bakura: º….ºU………esa niña…..si que da miedo….

Pyro: o.o?..Porque? si se ve que es amable…n.n

Anna: ¬¬ como dices?

Anna miro a Pyro con su mirada de marca registrada "morirás en mis manos si no me obedeces"…mas el pelirrojo solo la miro con su carita sonriente de siempre, a la sacerdotisa eso la saco de onda así que intensifico la mirada, combinándola con sus brazos cruzados, Pyro simplemente junto sus manos dándose un aire todavía mas cute que antes.

El duelo se veía tan bueno que hasta las apuestas se estaban haciendo.

Yoh: no puedo creerlo, el no se ha intimidado!

Anna miro con el mayor desden que era capaz a ese niño, ella había intimidado hasta al mismísimo Hao, ese niño no era nada, era lindo, pero eso no le daba ventaja.

Horo Horo: cuanto crees que aguante?

Ryu: Doña Anna lo hará caer en unos dos minutos!

El pelirrojo ni se había dado luces de lo que pasaba alrededor, simplemente…quería sacarle una sonrisa a la chica rubia, simple costumbre, siempre lo lograba sonriendo y así haría…

Len: …pues la verdad yo digo que Anna se rendirá antes, ese niño es demasiado……lindo ¬/¬

Horo Horo: AJAJAJA..! LEN SE SONROJO! XD

Len: (golpeándolo con su lanza) CÁLLATE….!

Horo Horo: x.X ta weno! no te pongas brusco….!

A Anna le salio una gota al ver al chico tan cute, es que, era muy….tierno, si, era tierno, mas ahora que había ladeado su cabecita pelirroja y le sonreía mas ampliamente…algo extraño sentía en su cara…..acaso ella…?

Amidamaru: pero si ya llevan casi dos minutos, y la verdad parece que Doña Anna se esta rindiendo! O.O

Todos miraron a la sacerdotisa de mal carácter y cual seria su sorpresa al ver que su inexpresivo rostro estaba tomando forma de algo que nunca le habían visto antes….parecía ser…..parecía ser…..una…..una……..

Sonrisa…!

Anna: n.n

Pyro: n.n

Bakura: ese es mi Pyro…! Bien flaco, paga! ¬u¬

Ryu: Doña Anna! no puedo creerlo…!

El shaman mas alto le pago el dinero apostado a Bakura mientras que Anna y Pyro seguían intercambiando sonrisas ante la mirada sorprendidas de todos.

Pyro: lo ve? con una sonrisa se ve mas bonita!

Yoh: vaya, hasta parece humana…!

Anna volteo a ver a Asakura con la sonrisa tierna para cambiarla a una mas siniestra de la de Alucard (de Hellsing xD)

Anna: que dijiste!...

Yoh: yo? nada Anita…!(sale huyendo)

Anna: ya veras cuando te agarre a ti y a tu espadachín de pacotilla…!

Yoh salio corriendo por su vida mientras que Anna salio tras el, pero, para sorpresa de los demás, Len salio igualmente tras ellos.

Len: espérenme…!

Horo Horo: que buen amigo eres Len, iras a defenderlo! TuT

Len: que? no, yo solo quiero ver la masacre xD

Total, todos los locos, digo, shamanes se fueron, no se querían perder ese espectáculo que seria ver a Anna matando a Amidamaru…otra vez xD

Mientras, Pyro y Bakura se habían quedado solos, cuando vio eso Ryou se acerco, la verdad era que esos nuevos estudiantes le daban miedo n.ñU.

Ryou: que fue todo eso?

Bakura: los muy ilusos escucharon a Marik hablar acerca de nuestro pasado egipcio, son unos chacales y no se que otra cosa…

Pyro: Bakura-san, eran shamanes no chacales y lo que querían era que Bakura-san fuera el espíritu acompañante del joven Asakura -.-U

Ryou: se notan que no te conocían Bakura, no sabían en que problema se estaban metiendo xD

Bakura: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!

Los dos más pequeños se pusieron a reír animadamente mientras que Botan-kun solamente los miraba desde los brazos del pelirrojo, ante la molesta mirada de Bakura.

El gato no lo dejaba ponerle mano encima a Pyro, lo podía tomar por los hombros, pero al intentar acercarse mas, un bien disimulado arañazo de parte del felino lo obligaba a retirarse y tragarse una exclamación de dolor.

Pues que se traía ese gato del mal?

Ryou: y ustedes que hacían por aquí?

Pyro: íbamos a tomar un helado, y usted?

Ryou: solo Salí a pasea para despejar mi mente, en estos días ha estado muy llena de todo un poco…

Bakura si sabía a lo que su hikari se refería y eso tenia que ver con un par de duelistas de cuarta que fastidiaban a mas no poder.

Bakura: si, con eso de hacerle de casamentero con esos dos bobos y conmigo…¬¬

En eso escucharon un extraño maullido de parte de Botan-kun, era de esos maullidos que daban los gatos antes de tirarse a agarrar a zarpazo limpio lo que fuera que los molestara…los dos albinos miraron a Botan-kun y retrocedieron de un brinco, no por el gato…SINO POR PYRO!

El pelirrojo tenia una extraña aura azul saliéndole del cuerpo, su cara estaba oscurecida desde las mejillas hacia arriba y su dulce sonrisa se cambio a una muy parecida a la que mostró Anna (o sea, Hellsing xD) solo sus lentes revelaban la posición de sus ojos y brillaban de una forma psicópata O.O

Pyro: así que…usted ayuda a Kaiba-san y a Yami-san a quitarme a Bakura-san?

Ryou: O.OUUU…………….

Bakura: O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU………

Decir que el gato estaba erizado era poco, las garras estaban afuera por completa y Pyro volteo a ver en especifico al mas pequeño de los albinos, aun con ese extraño semblante, Ryou sintió que había regresado al tiempo en el que tenia un yami psicópata, pero ese era Pyro, el dulce y adorable y abrazable Pyro..! Quien rayos era este loco y donde había quedado Pyro!

Ryou: eh?...no, yo….este…los estaba ayudando, ESTABA, o sea, ya no mas, nada, nadita, en serio, palabra de honor que no, de verdad…! T0T

Pyro: seguro?...¬¬

Ryou: si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si….! segurísimo, de verdad…!T.T

Pyro: de verdad? que me alegro, porque si no tendría que haber dejado que Botan-kun _jugara_ con usted n.n

Y sin más, el semblante de Pyro regreso a la normalidad, para susto de los dos albinos.

Ryou: O.O Dios, que fue eso! Bakura ya viste lo que tienes por novio!...Bakura?...o.OU

A Bakura le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba a su tierno novio jugar con su gatito de la forma mas adorable posible, acaso podía ser verdad? seria así!

Había encontrado a su media naranja? un chico tan lindo y tan psicópata como el!

Todo indicaba a que así era.

Bakura: sabes? siento que quiero a Pyro hoy mas que ayer…! OuO

Ryou solo los miro a los dos con una gotita en la cabeza….

En Kaiba Land, Kaiba analizaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle de todo lo que se efectuaría en ese duelo…mas había algo que lo había sacado de concentración.

La manía de todos de juntarlos a el con Yami.

El tal rey de los duelistas era un buen chico, era cierto, pero definitivamente no era su tipo.

Valiente, arrojado y jamás se rendía, con una gran habilidad para los duelos, discusiones y con vocación de líder innata, era una persona de respeto.

Con un orgullo casi tan grande como el suyo, definitivamente Yami hacia sus días mas interesantes, el tenerlo de rival era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

Kaiba: y vaya que si esta bueno…..¬¬U………..nota mental, no pensar en que Yami esta bueno…..aunque lo este xD……..o.OU……..no, no lo esta! ¬¬…………….bah, si lo esta y que?...rayos ¬¬UUU…

Si había algo que Kaiba odiara mas que perder frente a Yami, era perder frente a el mismo xD.

En la casa de Pyro:

Eddye se levanto al escuchar que tocaban la puerta y se quedo de piedra al ver un punk con una camisera de Iron Maiden con arcillos por toda la cara y cara de pocos amigos.

Eddye: eh…si? n.ñ

Chico: esta Pyro?

Eddye: nop….deseabas algo? ñ.ñ

Chico: solo dale esto enano…..

Eddye: ok…!

El chico se fue dándole unas cartas de duelo de monstruo al hermano mayor de Pyro, el chico ni las miro, solo las dejo sobre la mesa de la sala mientras caminaba medio zombie pensando en la clase de chicos que su hermano frecuentaba…

Al mismo tiempo, Pyro entraba muy contento, al pasar frente a la mesa de su sala vio las cartas, las reviso y con una gran sonrisa dijo feliz.

Pyro: ah, Dark-san me trajo mis cartas..! que bueno, ahora podré ordenar mi deck…!

Por fin, el gran día del duelo había llegado, Yami se levanto temprano, entrando antes que nadie el baño; para llegar tan hermoso al duelo como solo el podía serlo….aunque para ello se tomara tres horas enteritas.

El señor Solomon se levanto temprano, en la madrugada había tenido sed y para apaciguarla tomo su bebida favorita.

Gaseosa.

Dos litros y medios o.O

Y ahora, tenia que entrar al baño urgentemente…!

Salio corriendo hacia el y ¡oh, desgracia! el seguro estaba puesto…!

Solomon: pero que demonios! Quien diablos esta tan demente para levantarse temprano día sábado!...esperen….YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII………….!

Yami: si?

Solomon: sal de baño…YAAA…! . U

Yami: si, en un momento…..

Solomon no, ahora…!

Yami: la paciencia es una virtud….

El anciano se quedo sin responder por aguantarse las ganas mientras hacia una especie de balie frente al baño, en eso Yugi apareció por las escaleras.

Yugi: hola abuelito, que pasa?

Solomon: Yugi, haz algo con Yami que yo….! O.O ….T0T

Al voltear a ver a su nieto, lo encontró con una regadera……..dándole agua a la plantita del pasillo….

Solomon: T0T porque yo..!

Yugi: porque tu que abuelito? o.o? …….o.OU…….ABUELITO…! Te dije que utilizaras pampers para adultos……hay Dios, con los años, la incontinencia….voy por un trapeador…¬¬

Al igual, Kaiba tenía todo listo, estaba todo perfecto para cuando llegaran los duelistas, todo estaba listo.

Por fin todos llegaron al lugar esperado, Bakura preocupado, Pyro sonriendo, Yami altivo como siempre, Seto mirando todo con desgano, igual el no era el que tendría el duelo y Kyo, bueno...el estaba esperando que todo terminara pronto para consolar a Pyro n.ñ

Yami: estas listo para perder, niño?

Pyro: estoy listo para el duelo seño Yami-san, usted lo esta?

Yami: eso ni se pregunta..!

Kaiba: bien, basta de palabrería, suban a las tarimas de una vez…

Dicho y hecho, los dos chicos subieron a las tarimas, Yami puso su deck en el tablero, quien brillo al activarse.

Yami: es hora del duelo niño…!

Lo gracioso fue cuando Pyro puso su deck….sin querer su mano toco el tablero, el cual empezaba a brillar en reconocimiento de las carta….para emitir una luz verde…que paso a rojo…..y cambio a morada…y luego salieron unas cuantas chispas…

Pyro: hoe? º¬º

Yami: o.OU……Kaiba…es normal que haga eso!

Kaiba: ………..nop…………..O.OU

Bakura: PYRO..!

Kyo….ah, ya me acorde..v.v

Kaiba: de que te acordaste!

Al instante que Kaiba tomaba al rubio por el cuello, las luces se fueron, en todo el piso, luego en el edificio y por ultimo en toda Kaiba land.

Kyo: de eso…Pyro es veneno para las cosas electrónicas…..siempre les produce corto….n.ñ

Kaiba: …….O.O………………x.xU

Yami: y el duelo!

Pyro: jeje…lo siento ñ.ñUU

Bakura: wow…………….GENIAL…! XDDDDDDDDDDDD

TBC…

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pobre Seto…! Creo que tendrá muchos problemas con esto…!

Alex: porque siempre lo terminas fastidiando?

No sabo o.oU….pero igual, a que no les gusta? xD

Alex: apresúrate….-0-

Ah, si, muchas gracias a todas las personas preciosas que me dejaron review, sinceramente desearía responderles pero la verdad es que no puedo, me encuentro en una conexión clandestina y si me tardo mas…me asesinan…! xD

Alex: fiiiiiiiiiiin………! ¬0¬

O.OU bueno, muy pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo de corazón de piedra, aunque creo que primero pondré Idol, así que espérenlos muy pronto, nos vemos…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


	9. cap 9 el gran duelo

**Antes de que alguien tire el primer balazo/pedrada/ flechazo/dardo envenenado/cuchillo o bomba, les ****diré que la U, my family y muchos otros asuntos varios me han consumido mi tiempo e ingenio para escribir..! TwT**

**Andy: pero miren el lado positivo, por fin termino el cap…antes de año nuevo ¬¬U**

**De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, espero que disfruten de el en la misma medida en la que yo sufrí para escribirlo!**

**Andy: si es asi lo van a disfrutar mucho o.oU**

**Sin mas que decir vamos al fic…!!**

**Ok! ADVERTENCIA…!!!!**

**Este es un fic Yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta el genero sal de aquí! Es mas….si no te gusta que haces aquí? O.oU**

**Disclamer:**

**Andy: no, Yugi-oh no le pertenece, no gana nada exceptuando un trauma psicológico por mis amenazas para que siga sus historias, asi que no se aceptan demandas o si no…… digamos que tendremos que arreglarlos a la antigua (tronándose los nudillos)**

**Ahora si, al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic……………….!**

**Cap. 9 Andrómeda y Ariel**

Todos subieron a la azotea del edificio de Kaiba Land para poder ver algo, pues la luz no regresaba, el CEO estaba aterrorizándose a si mismo al pensar en todo lo que perdería en reparaciones y demás.

Kaiba: me pregunto cuanto me habrá costado ese corto T.T

Bakura: Pyro, eres realmente increíble…!!

Pyro: Kaiba-san, lo siento muchísimo, no pensé que eso ocurriría ahí!

Kyo: a mi no me culpen, yo intente avisarles -.-

Yami: y ahora que hacemos?! Y el duelo…!!!??

A eso, Bakura sonrió todavía mas, su gran preocupación había desaparecido…!!!

Bakura: pues como se arruinaron las arenas, el duelo se cancela…!!

Eso saco de su shock al ojiazul, quien jalo al faraón, era una situación de emergencia…!!

Kaiba: Yami, trae aquí a esa cosa extraña que aparece en los duelos…!!

Yami: para que quieres a tea? O.oU

Kaiba: no idiota! Eso del reino de las sombras…!!!

Yami: ahhh..!! Esta bien…!!!

Bakura vio como su alrededor se volvía oscuro, Kyo se asustaba de muerte mientras se arrepentía de haberse tomado esa soda tamaño familiar de naranja, Pyro miraba con curiosidad su alrededor…

Bakura: maldito fanfarraon! Que significa esto?!

Yami: lo que te dije, este duelo se efectúa porque se efectúa…!!!

Kaiba: es que acaso el pequeño Pyro se asusta con tan poco?

Pyro: eh?...de que?

Todos miraron sorprendidos al pelirrojo quien los miraba con inocencia.

Yami: tonto mortal, este es el reino de las sombras, esta lleno de criaturas aterrorizantes, fantasmas malvados, duendes, zombies y demonios…Y AL MENOS PON ATENCION CUANDO INTENTO ASUSTARTE…!!!! 0 

El pelirrojo estaba agachado acariciando algo que se escondía detrás de una sombra, pero miro curioso a Yami cuando le grito.

Pyro: lo siento Yami-san, es que me acabo de encontrar una criatura de lo mas linda…!

Bakura: de que hablas Pyro?

Yami: deja de ponerle atención a ese estupido espiritu y ponla aquí; que vamos a tener un duelo de las sombras…!!

De repente, "el estupido espiritu" se asomo de entre las sombras y se dejo ver….era nada mas y nada menos que un dragon del caos, enviado del fin(1) quien se dejaba acariciar de Pyro.

Pyro: Yami-san, eso fue muy feo, pobrecito de el!

Kyo: PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO…??!!

Bakura: Pyro…?

El dragon se inclino sobre Yami, lo que puso nervioso a Seto, porque razon? eso nadie lo sabe…..nah, si lo saben, solo se hacen los babosos xD

Kaiba: si, si, fue muy grosero, discúlpate Yami…!!! n.ñ

El faraón casi se doblo hasta el suelo, pero al final soltó una escuálida disculpa

Yami: etto…perdón?

El dragón bufo molesto antes de irse con fuertes pisadas que casi tiraban a los presentes….una vez que los colores de todos regresaron a sus caras y que los orgullos se volvieron a inflar, el duelo prosiguió.

Yami: bien, escúchame pelirrojo, este duelo será igual que si tuviésemos la famosa plataforma, asi que empecemos….!

Bakura: si te atreves a hacer algo raro te sacare los ojos fanfarraon..!!

Kaiba: comiencen de una buena vez…!

Pyro / Yami: DUELO…!!

Los puntos de vida subieron a los característicos 8000, ambos tomaron sus cartas y Yami empezó.

Yami: es justo que te enseñe como va esto, asi que empiezo yo…!

Al faraón no le pareció mucho la mano que tenia, pero tenia un berfomet y una cimera, si los enviaba al cementerio, podría hacer que berfomet cayera al campo en una invocación especial, eso y un beta en modo de ataque.

Yami: invoco a Beta, el guerrero magnético en modo de ataque, pero eso no es todo, usare esta carta! Destrucción de cartas! Asi todas las cartas de tu mano y la mia iran al cementerio y tomaremos unas nuevas..!!

Pyro: ah! Eso no fue amable!

Kyo: arriesgada jugada para ser en el primer turno o.oU

Kaiba: créeme, si ese hizo eso es por algo….

Bakura: huy si, ustedes dos se conocen tan bien! Ya dejen de joderme y cásense!¬¬

Yami frunció el seño ante tales palabras, pero igual vio su mano…si! tenia un mago oscuro en su mano! Podría invocarlo el próximo turno…!

Yami: y como mi quimera se fue al cementerio junto con berfomet, puedo invocar al campo a berfomet, en modo de ataque…! Pondré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno….!

Kaiba: te lo dije!

Kyo: pues si se conocen bien….

Pyro tomo su sexta carta y dijo.

Pyro: pues al enviar mi mano al cementerio activaste la habilidad de uno de mis monstruos, Andrómeda, la doncella sacrificada…!

En el campo apareció una doncella en un vestido celeste hecho de velos con 1700 de ataque, sus manos estaban encadenadas, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos azules…..gran coincidencia….

Pyro: al ser enviada al cementerio de la mano, aparece en el campo automáticamente en modo de ataque y no puede ser destruida en batalla ni por efectos, magias o trampas….

Bakura: gran movimiento Pyro…!

Yami: suerte de principiante diría yo, pero ella tiene un efecto extra o no? No puedes cambiarla a modo de defensa una vez en el campo…!

Kaiba: y con 1700 de ataque no es una gran ayuda…!

El faraón estaba gozando ese duelo mucho, mucho…

Pyro: cierto, pero igual usare esta carta de magia: carta de amor..!

En la mano de Andrómeda aprecio un pajarito pequeño al cual ella le dijo algo al oído antes de hacerlo volar, el ave desapareció en la oscuridad.

Kyo: y eso hace…?

Kaiba: y yo que se? Esa carta es tan estupida que jamás la había visto…!

Yami: ja, no hizo nada!

Pyro: esa carta de magia es una carta que solo puedo usar si tengo a mi doncella sacrificada en el campo y su efecto se cumplirá en 10 turnos a partir de ahora….

Yami: pues no te daré oportunidad de cumplir su efecto..!

Pyro: eso lo veremos, pondré un monstruo en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno…!

El faraón sonrió complacido, estaba listo para acabar con ese pequeño tonto y asi ganar esa apuesta, nadie le quitaría esa presa y menos ese niño.

Yami: por fin..!

Pyro: sip, por fin podré activar mi carta! Voto solemne!

Bakura: tenga esa fanfarraon! xD

La trampa continua se levanto, dejando un poco asustado a Yami, aunque también aliviado, asi solo tendría que tener en mente una carta boca abajo…

Pyro: cada vez que tome una carta ella me dará 500 puntos de vida..!

Yami: al menos sabes reunir puntos de vida, pero yo me desharé de ellos..! Sacrificando a berfomet invoco al mago oscuro en modo de ataque...!!

El mago oscuro apareció en escena, listo para atacar, como beta tenia el mismo de ataque que Andrómeda, Yami decidió atacar al monstruo boca abajo, asi Pyro no podrían convocar, pues Andrómeda no era sacrificable.

Yami: en mi turno atacare a tu carta boca abajo con mi guerrero Beta..!!

El guerrero ataco y destruyo un pequeño dragón, a lo que sonrió con desprecio.

Pyro: pobrecito T.T

Yami: yo me preocuparía mas por ti que por esa cosa, pues ahora es el turno de mi mago oscuro de atacar a Andrómeda…! Ataque de magia oscura..!

El mago oscuro movió su báculo y ataco a la doncella quien cayo de rodillas, el descuento de puntos de vida se dio, pyro tenia 7200 puntos de vida.

Bakura: vamos Pyro, tu puedes patearle el trasero al fanfarraon…!

Pyro: hai, Bakura-san!

Yami: aaaaasco, si fueras mas meloso atraerías a las hormigas, termino mi turno poniendo una carta boca abajo…!

Pyro: mi turno, y recupero 500 puntos con mi carta de voto solemne! Además, con este turno faltaran 8 turnos para que mi carta haga su efecto…!

Yami: como si fueras a durar tanto!

Kaiba: ni siquiera te atrevas a dejarlo ganar Yami!

Yami: como si estuviese compitiendo contra un gran duelista…!

Bakura: oye, no le hables asi a Pyro….!

Pyro: no se preocupe Bakura-san, la verdad es que no soy buen duelista, pero lo hacer lo mejor posible…..invoco a mi ángel histérico en modo de ataque, además de darle algo de apoyo con esta carta, metalmorph…!

Yami: ya quisieras, activo las siete herramientas del bandido!

La carta de trampa fue contrarrestada con otra carta de trampa, destruyéndola y evitando ese aumento de puntos de ataque.

Pyro: aww..Bueno, al menos haré esto, ángel histérico, ataca a Beta…!

El ángel que casi parecía un tipo con falda, ataco al guerrero, quitándole 200 puntos de vida a Yami.

Yami: disfrútalos que son los únicos que podrás quitarme….

Bakura: serás imbecil Yami, estoy seguro que Pyro te ganara…!

Kaiba: Kyo, escuchaste las noticias hoy?

Kyo: si, porque?

Kaiba: no escuchaste alguna noticia de una vaca voladora? Porque solo asi podría decir que este principiante tiene posibilidades contra Yami xD

El castaño se rió de buena gana recibiendo una luz intensa de parte de Bakura, aunque el no dijo nada, sabia que encieta forma Pyro no tenia muchas oportunidades contra el fanfarraon…y menos con ese deck….

Pyro: pondré una carta mas boca abajo y termino mi turno….

Yami: pues bien, ahora voy yo..!

El rey de los juegos tomo una nueva carta y sonrió, definitivamente este duelo lo tenia ganado…! Había jalado a su convoca el cráneo, además de que su carta de renace el monstruo le traería un monstruo para sacrificar en ese turno.

Yami: a ver que te parece esto! Utilizare mi carta de renace el monstruo y traer al campo a mi berfomet…!

Pyro: activo mi carta trampa, magic Jammer….esto me permite destruir tu carta mágica a cambio de una carta mía que vaya al cementerio….n.n

Yami: pero que?! O.ó

Bakura: BWAJAJAJAJAJA…!! EXELENTE PYRO, EXELENTE…!!

Kaiba: Yami, esa fue una trampa de principiante, como caíste?!

Yami: tu cállate Kaiba…!!!¬¬U invoco a mi escudo grazna en modo de defensa…y ataco con mi mago oscuro a tu ángel histérico…!!!

El ángel callo ante el mago oscuro y los puntos de vida fueron descontados…de los 7700 paso a los 7000 puntos de vida.

Yami: ahora pondré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno…

Pyro: bien, ahora pondré un monstruo boca abajo y una carta mas en el campo y termino mi turno…y faltan 6 turnos para que mi carta regrese…..!

Bakura: sigue asi Pyro, tu mandas…!! xD

Pyro: lo estoy haciendo bien?

Bakura: como todo un profesional…!

Yami: eso dirás tu, primero me encargare de tu estupida cartita boca abajo con mi tifón místico…!!

La carta fue destruida y se trataba de una fuerza del espejo nada mas, asi con el campo despejado Yami sonrió.

Yami: muy bien, ahora juego esta cartita mágica, se llama alto a la defensa, y pasa a tu monstruo a modo de ataque…!!!

El monstruo de Pyro se revelo y resulto ser una aqua maiden, con unos respetables 2000 puntos de defensa pero unos débiles 800 de ataque.

Bakura: si serás perro Fanfarraon…!!

Yami: que? Yo solo quiero ganar…! Asi, ahora sacrifico a mi escudo garza para traer al campo a mi convoca el cráneo…!!

El temible monstruo apareció en el campo y la aqua maiden se asusto ante tal cosa, abrazando a Andrómeda, quien le acaricio la cabeza n.nU

Pyro: lo siento chicas n.ñ

Yami: y lo sentirás mas, ahora, mago oscuro, ataca a la aqua maiden, ataque de magia oscura…!!

La pobre aqua maiden fue borrada del campo y pyro recibió el daño a cambio, los 1700 no estaban tan fáciles de pasar…

Yami: y ahora es tu turno convoca el cráneo, ataca a la doncella Andrómeda…!!!

Asi, Andrómeda tuvo que soportar otro tremendo ataque, haciendo que el daño total fuese de 2500, los 500 que había recuperado pyro los perdió, quedando con 5000 puntos de vida.

Yami: y con eso, termino mi turno, deberías de rendirte novato…!

Kaiba: esto si es un duelo…!

Kyo: pero si el muy bestia lo esta arrastrando..!!

Kaiba: y que esperabas? Una salida al parque o que? acaso no vez la tele? Que clase de adolescente violento y poco sano eres? ¬¬U me das asco….

Kyo: pues perdóname la vida, señor moral y cívica ¬¬U

Kaiba: estas perdonado…

Kyo: nótese que era un SARCASMO…! o0ó

Pyro: ahora es mi turno y recupero 500 puntos de vida! Pondré una carta boca abajo en el campo y un monstruo en modo de defensa y termina mi turno, asi faltan 4 turnos para que el efecto de mi carta se cumpla…y sigo aquí n0n..!

Yami: no por mucho diría yo, no deberías de celebrar antes de tiempo…!

El faraón tomo su carta y sonrió al ver a su espadachín oscuro, invocándolo de inmediato.

Yami: estos si son monstruos de duelo, invoco a mi espadachín oscuro en modo de ataque…!

El espadachín apareció en el campo, Andrómeda lo saludo con una sonrisa, a lo que el respondió con una gota y una mirada extrañada…

Yami: con mi espadachín ataco tu carta boca abajo…!

Pyro: aww….adiós dama de la fe….

La dama de la fe fue borrada del mapa por la espada del monstruo de Yami, ahora quedaban convoca y el mago oscuro frente a la indefensa Andrómeda….

Yami: bien, mago oscuro y convoca el cráneo, ataquen a la doncella sacrificada…!

Ambos monstruos atacaron a la doncella sacrificada, dejando a Pyro con 3900 puntos de vida, el cual parecía no notar que estaba perdiendo el duelo –U

Yami: ahora coloco una carta boca abajo, solo para que lo pienses ¬¬

Pyro: bien, como ya ataco, termina su turno y empieza el mio con 500 puntos de vida para mi! nn y todavía sigo aquí!

Todos estaban viendo que el famoso duelo se estaba extendiendo para el plazo de la carta de Pyro, en cierta forma querian saber porque tantan confianza en tal carta extraña o.oU

Bakura: vamos Pyro, solo faltan dos turnos mas!

Kaiba: que te pasa, seudo rey de los duelos? No que ya lo tenias?! ¬0¬

Yami: tu callate! Yo se lo que hago…!

Pyro miro la carta que habia tomado, su estrategia iba muy bien, tenia 4400 puntos de vida y eran suficientes para sobrevivir un turno mas, y con el monstruo que tenia en sus manos se aseguraria que asi fuese, solo debia esperar….

Pyro: bien, coloco una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, termino mi turno y en mi proximo turno se cumplen los 10 turnos!

El faraón sabia que eso era una provocación, el nino tenia demasiada confianza en si mismo que duraria este turno, asi que lo mas seguro era que algo tenia que ver su carta y monstruo boca abajo, pero no importaba, con su carta de sello del tiempo (2) boca abajo no importaba lo que fuese, podia atacar libremente.

Yami: aprende del maestro niño, sacrifico a mi espadachín oscuro para invocar a la maldición del dragon!

El dragon hecho de huesos (eso siempre me ha parecido taaaaan raro o.oU) aparecio en el campo con algo de viento al batir sus alas.

Yami: con el ataco a tu doncella Andrómeda..!

Bakura: seras maldito!

Kyo: etto….no era mejor que atacara a la carta boca abajo?

Kaiba: seras tonto! el atacar a ese monstruo es un golpe seguro, asi no perdera tiempo con una carta estupida!

El dragon lanzo fuego a la doncella Andrómeda, pero Pyro lo detuvo.

Pyro: no es muy amable atacar a una dama, asi que revelo mi carta boca abajo, cilindros magicos!

A eso, Yami sonrio con malicia.

Yami: ya me esperaba algo asi, revelate carta boca abajo, sello del tiempo..!!!

La carta de Pyro fue envuelta en cadenas y un pergamino con un sello se puso sobre ella.

Yami: ahora no podras activar su efecto hasta dentro de tres turnos, permintiendome atacar a tu doncella…!!

El ataque continuo y los 300 puntos fueron descontados.

Yami: todavía no he terminado, convoca el craneo, mago oscuro, ataquen..!

Asi, el total de 1900 puntos de vida fueron restados, dejando a Pyro con 2500 puntos de vida, el ladron de tumbas estaba preocupado por su novio, pues el duelo estaba muy mal para el pelirrojo.

Bakura: vamos Pyro, aguanta un poco mas!

Pyro: hai, asi lo hare….

Yami: ja, deberias de rendirte, desde que inicio el duelo solo has estado recibiendo ataque tras ataque y asi no puedes ganar! porque no me ahorras tiempo y te rindes niñito?!

Pyro: CLARO QUE NO!

Yami: eh? O.oU

Pyro: se que no soy un gran duelista, o muy inteligente o alguien especial, pero no me voy a rendir, este duelo no es por mi, sino por Bakura-san y no me rendire…!

El niño aparecio de la nada, convirtiendose en un estorbo para ellos, no tenia dinero, no tenia las mejores notas, no sobresalia en los deportes, duelos o algo, era alguien sin valor para ellos…pero al decir esas palabras, aunque nunca lo admitirian, en Yami Yugi y Seto Kaiba nacio un poquito de respeto por ese pelirrojo perdedor.

Kyo recordaba a su amigo como alguien miedoso de enfrentarse a sus problemas, alguien que nunca era capaz de defenderse, alguien que siempre tenia que andar protegiendo…y ahora peleaba con una determinación imposible de creer en el….parecia irreal….

Yami: lindas palabras, lastima que sean demasiado grandes para alguien como tu! Termino mi turno y veremos que es lo que tienes ahí!

Al decir tales palabras, la doncella Andrómeda cayo de rodillas con sus manos juntas como si estuviese rezando.

Kaiba: que le pasa a esa carta loca, esta pidiendo clemencia? O.ó

Pyro: no, simplemente esta viendo que su llamado fue respondido….han pasado diez turnos y ahora se cumple el efecto de mi carta, aparece en el campo, Caballero Ariel, el leon de Kami…!!

En el campo aparecio un guerrero con una armadura azul oscura que asemejaba a las formas de un leon y su casco era la cabeza de uno, su cabello era largo y despeinado, asemejando a la melena de un leon, uno albino y con sus profundos ojos rojizos busco con rapidez a su dama.

Al encontrarla la tomo en sus brazos cual ecena de una película romantica.

Kaiba: y ese era tu gran afan?! Querias que viesemos una ecena cursi entre monstruos de duelo…?!

Yami: que clase de juego es este? Ese monstruo solo tiene 1900 puntos de ataque!

Pyro: asi es, pero digamos que entre Andrómeda, usted y yo le ayudaremos a ser mas fuerte..!!

Yami: de que diablos hablas?!

Pyro: primero yo, sacrifico a mi doncella infeliz y pago la mitad de mis puntos de vida para activar el efecto de mi Caballero Ariel…!

Al decir eso, la carta boca abajo desaparecio, al igual que 1500 puntos de vida de Pyro (2500 + 500 por la carta de voto solemne)

Yami: bien, tu le ayudas pero como se supone que yo lo ayude? ¬¬

Pyro: ya lo hizo Yami-san..

Kyo: que?!

Yami: explicate!

Pyro: cada vez que usted ataco a mi doncella Andrómeda, el daño que ella recibia no era en vano, todos esos puntos seran añadidos al ataque de mi caballero Ariel, ahora, usted ataco desde el inicio a mi doncella…

Kaiba: y la siguió atacando °-°

Kyo: °0° y la ataco….

Bakura: solo el turno pasado la ataco tres veces..! D

Yami: eso le da….

Pyro: 5100 puntos extra y sumados a sus 1900 son 7000 puntos!

Yami, Kaiba y Kyo: IMPOSIBLE…!!! O.O

Bakura: bravo Pyro…!!!

El pelirrojo se sonrojo pero le sonrio a Bakura, estaba un poco nervioso pero todo salio como tenia que ir.

Pyro: ese efecto se activa por dar la mitad de mis puntos de vida, pero al sacrificar un monstruo que no sea Andrómeda o el mismo activo su otra habilidad…!

Kyo: otra?!

Kaiba: y ahora que? O.o

Pyro: pues que mi Caballero Ariel puede atacar tantas veces como monstruos hayan en el campo…!

Eso dejo a los tres chicos con la cara palida del susto, era demasiado…..pues demasiado bueno para Pyro…

Yami: O.OU

Kyo: ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDE ATACAR TRES VECES?!

Bakura: asi es idiotas! En sus caras! Mi Pyro es la ley…!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!! XD

Pyro: terminemos con esto, Caballero Ariel ataca al mago oscuro, espada de Kami!

El caballero dejo a su doncella para desenvainar su espada y atacar al mago oscuro, partiendolo a la mitad, con ese ataque 4500 puntos de vida de Yami se fueron, haciendo que este apretara los dientes.

Pyro: ahora es el turno de convoca el craneo…!

Un golpe mas de espada fue descargado y el monstruo de Yami desaparecio, llevandose los ultimos puntos de vida del Faraón.

Al disiparse el humo se vio como el caballero Ariel abrazaba a la doncella Andrómeda y este lo abrazaba con ternura.

Pyro: etto…..gane? ñ.ñ

Bakura: no, tu arrasaste! Le pateaste el tracero al idiota del fanfarraon! Eres el mejor Pyro…!!!

Asi como las sombras llegaron se fueron, Bakura abrazado de su chico vieron como Andrómeda y Ariel se despedian de ellos…

Bakura: desde cuando tienes esas cartas?

Pyro: pues…..desde que mi gato me ayudo con mi baraja! n.n

Bakura: hablando de ese gato… ¬¬

Los jóvenes iban a seguir hablando pero como siempre fueron interrumpidos….

Yami: bien, me ganaste limpiamente…supongo que no eres un mal duelista despues de todo….

Kaiba: yo sigo pensando que todo fue suerte ¬¬

Bakura: que te maten kaiba! ¬¬ ese fue un duelo a toda ley…!

Kyo: eso fue increíble Pyro, esa carta es increíble…!! Tener una carta asi en el campo hace a cualquier invencible…!

Pyro: pues ni tanto, tambien tiene su lado malo n.ñ

Los jóvenes miraron confundidos al pelirrojo…que se traia, dos cartas poderosas e indestructibles con un lado malo?

Bakura: de que hablas? O.o

Pyro: vera, si activas los efectos de el caballero Ariel y estos son efectivos, el va al cementerio al siguiente turno, junto con Andrómeda y no pueden ser revividos de ninguna forma

Todos exepto Pyro: W-T-F…..?????!!! O.O

Pyro: asi es, si Yami-san me hubiese sacado un niega el ataque o algo asi, al siguiente turno hubiese estado indefenso...

Kaiba: esa es prácticamente un movimiento suicida! Sacrificas demasiado por solo un turno…!

Bakura: es un tiro a ciegas…..arriesgandolo todo en una jugada…

El faraón, quien se habia quedado callado un momento por fin hablo.

Yami: sabes? Solo conozco a una persona capaz de jugarselo todo en una estrategia suicida….

Pyro: de veras? Quien es?

Yami: lo tines abrazado….

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante esas palabras, dicho eso, el rey de los jeugos se empezo a retirar.

Yami: buen juego, tenemos que repetirno alguna vez, los vemos…..

El castaño estaba bastante confundido ante las acciones de Yami, asi que decidio ir tras el.

Kaiba: ya saben por donde salir, asi que larguense…!

Bakura: que amable de tu parte Kaiba! ¬¬

Pyro: nos vamos Bakura-san?

Bakura: bien….pero el idiota toma las escaleras! ¬¬ -señalando a Kyo.

Kyo: eh?! O.o

Con un par de zancadas del castaño alcanzo rapidamente a Yami, algo no andaba bien y lo sabia…

Kaiba: Yami!

Yami: eh? Que ocurre?

Kaiba: que fue toda esa basura que dijiste aya? Eso fue……cursi! Asquerosamente cursi!

El antiguo faraón miro por un momento al ojiazul antes de empezar a hablar, esperando que este lo entendiera…

Yami: sabes? Yo soy el rey de los juegos…..

Kaiba: me vas a decir que te va a dar una depresion porque un principiante te gano?! (el burro hablando de orejas ¬¬)

Yami: no, pero si he aprendido muchas cosas con este titulo y la mas importante de todas las lecciones se aplico aquí…

Kaiba espero la respuesta de Yami en silencio, debia de ser algo muy grande para que el Faraón estuviese tan serio.

Yami:….y esa es….retirarme de la competencia si se que voy a perder…

Kaiba: que?!

Yami: asi como lo oyes….renuncio a nuestra apuesta…..

Y con esas palabras Yami se retiro, dejando a un confundido Seto Kaiba tras el…

**TBC….**

**Es oficial…sol las 3:07 a.m. y mis padres me mataran por desvelarme tanto O.o**

**Andy: eso si no lo hacen tus lectores…..si es que todavía los tienes xD**

**De veras que siento mucho la tardanza pero el duelo fue lo mas difícil de escribir para mi, mas de lo que me imagine o.oU**

**Andy: le pedimos ayuda a un amigo duelista, jugamos los juegos de Yugi-oh, los del GX y hasta los de dados de calabozo ¬¬U…………aunque este ultimo no lo entendí…**

**Ni yo tampoco O.oU como sea, a la vez que subo este cap subo también un song fic de los 101 que tengo por hacer, agradezco mucho los review enviados y a la gente bella que todavía creen en este escritor idiota, son los mejores TwT**

**Andy: ya se puso emotivo otra vez 9.9U**

**Muchisimas gracias a : Yuzaki, ****shizoudark****, remi, aelita, koukin, ****Kida Luna**** y Albeto Sanchez (Kuriboh), les agradezco en el alma su apoyo..! TwT**

**Andy: hai, hai, gracias a todos y no olviden dejar reviews, que luego al idiota se le acaba la batería….**

**Los vemos en el siguiente cap, se cuidan…!**

**Andy: ciao…**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


End file.
